


For Eternity,

by Bluewind77



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Companions, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lawyer Lexa, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Nightbloods, Protective Clarke Griffin, Soul Bond, Vampire Bites, Vampire Clarke Griffin, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire/Companion relationship, more tags will be added along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewind77/pseuds/Bluewind77
Summary: It's been centuries after Clarke was turned.Centuries of loneliness and avoiding her nature for craving human blood.After 550 years, she was back to her hometown with her companion also her bestfriend.An unexpected encounter with the most enticing human change everything for her.*im reaaally bad with summary so .. Yeah.. :)





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, or writing anything in general, so please bare with my awful writing :)  
> Also, English isn't my first language, so im sorry for any mistakes in grammar.  
> I actually just found out the 100 series this year and spend my time bungee watching the entire series. And then spend another months to indulge in the awesome fanfictions .  
> If anyone reading this, thank you so much for taking time to read this :)  
> \--------------

It’s been centuries, yet she still feels the same amount of pain when she looked back at the memories of her lover. She still mourns him when the anniversary of his death came around. It’s been centuries since the curse ran through her veins and brings despair into her life, since the said curse took her family away from her.

  
She was a human before. A woman with a wonderful life and dreams; until they were taken from her by the cruel fate one night when five monsters disguised in human flesh broke into her household, and killed her whole family.

  
She saw how they tore her servants apart after draining their blood. She heard the scream of agony from second floor where her little sister was, begging for the monster not to kill her. She felt how her blood ran cold when one of them brought her father in front of her; his eyes were brave despite the knowledge that he would be dead soon by the hand of those monsters. She heard her father last words for her, “Be brave, love,” he said, smiling, before the monster sunk his fangs into her father’s neck and drain the life from him then tore his head from his body.

  
She was the only one left with those monsters. She still remembers it clearly, the way they sneered at her, contemplating on a few fates they could give her. She prayed that they just kill her like they killed the rest of her family, but her father’s words grounded her. She showed no fear to them, tilted her chin so she can look at each of them in the eyes. Her blue eyes flashed in the moonlit.

  
One of them observed her with curious eyes, and after a moment, he came forward and smiled wickedly at her, “Let her suffer for eternity,” he said. “But the request was to wipe Griffin household clean, no survivor,” another one said, “Where is the fun in that, my friend? This girl didn’t even screaming while we slaughter her family. She could be a nice company,”

  
No one argued further with him, and the last thing she remembers was the agony. Her veins felt like on fire, yet she couldn’t move her body. Maybe they decided to kill her then burn her body along with her mansion without making sure she was dead. Oh how she wishes that she was dead.

* * *

  
She woke up in her backyard, and feeling the thirst she’s never felt before. She was confused for a while, and then the memories of last night came to her. She can hear people talking from inside her mansion, and walked stealthily closer to the window. They were taking her family’s corpses into coffins, muffled voice mourning the cruel fate of The Griffin. She ran away, she needs revenge.

  
Her instinct took her to her lover’s house. She could smell his sweet scent, and found him in the barn behind his house. The thirst getting worse, and all she could smell was the metallic scent and she could taste how sweet the scent is on the tip of her tongue,

“Clarke? What are you doing here early in the morning?” he looked shocked, and then smiled lovingly at her.

  
She couldn’t speak; her throat was so dry it hurts. She needs something, yet she was clueless what was she craving so much her body tremble violently.

  
“Clarke…?” he walked closer to her, eyes worried about his lover,

  
The sweet scent getting stronger and her reasoning were gone. She pounced on him, eyes roaming on the exposed neck. She saw the red line, pulsing. There, the source of the sweet scent that made her throat drier. She bit down, fangs punctured the vein and she drank. It was heavenly, she felt lightheaded and the burning in her throat lessened.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she snapped out of her high. She let him go, her face filled with horror.

  
“No. no.” She looked at her lover; he was pale, yet he was smiling.

  
“I’m sorry,” she chocked on her tears,

  
“It’s okay, my love,” he smiled again, weaker  this time as the life starting to slip away from him.

“End it, Clarke.” His knowing smile was like a dagger stabbed into her heart.

  
“No, Finn. I can’t,” she said between her tears

  
“Please,” he said again.

  
She loves him, she can’t lose him. But can she bear the guilt of turning this kind man into a monster like her? A monster like the ones who slaughtered her family and spared her just so she became like them?  
She can’t turn him into a monster, so she granted her lover’s wish,

  
“I love you,” She saw him smile, gratitude in his eyes.

  
Then she tore his heart out from his chest, crying from the loss of her love. She buried him in his favorite hideout near the forest not far from his house.  
She left her hometown and never comeback for a long time

______

  
For centuries she roamed the earth. Sometimes she took a companion, but more than often she prefers to be alone.  
For the last ninety years, she hasn’t been truly alone.

The vampire stumbled upon a dying young woman on her way into the forest to hunt. She lives off from animal’s blood. It’s not satisfying enough compared to human blood, but it keeps her functioning.

  
The young woman begged her to end her pain, but Clarke saw something in those brown eyes. She was not ready to die even though she begged her to end her misery. A wide open wound on her stomach gushed with fresh blood. The blonde vampire fought her urge to drain the poor girl of her blood.

  
She bit her long enough to let the venom seeped into the raven haired girl’s vein. She wasn’t sure how this works; turning human into one of her kind.

For centuries, she tried to save some human in the brink of death, but never succeed. One time, she was lucky. She turned a sick woman, and became her companion for two centuries until one of the hunters killed her while protecting her sire.

  
Miraculously, this one was a success again. And her monotonous eternal life for once wasn’t so bad with the company of the girl who she learned her name to be Raven.

  
Now here she was, back to her hometown after centuries.

It’s been 550 years to be exact, but somehow it felt longer than that.

  
Today was the day when her life was ruined and the day she lost her lover. Unlike her usual routine every year in the past centuries, she let Raven lead her into a bar to get some nice booze. Raven never asked, even after ninety years being Clarke’s companion and best friend. She knows this day is the day where Clarke was vulnerable and thus she needs to stay by her side until her mourning pass.

  
She knows Clarke lost her family and her lover, but never asked further about it.

  
“Raven,” the blonde vampire called her while nursing her whiskey

  
“What is it, Clarke?” she answered, lazily drinking her martini

  
“Today, more than five centuries ago, I killed him,” Clarke spoke, her voice cracked

  
Despite being immortal, alcohol still has effect on them, though not like how it affects humans. Alcohol still loosens the mighty vampire’s tongue. Usually, Clarke will never tell her more than this. Still she asked, out of habit,

  
“Who?” she asked

  
Clarke sighed; sorrow was evident in her cold blue eyes,

  
“And today is also the day I became this monster,”

  
Well, it was the same every year, Raven thought while she shook her head

  
“But if you weren’t here, I would be long dead, Clarke. You saved me in that forest ninety years ago, and I’m thankful for that. If you are a monster, surely you would drink my blood until I withered and dried. But you didn’t, despite my delicious young blood, you resisted,” she smiled.

  
“Oh, so full of yourself now, Raven?” the blonde vampire narrowed her eyes, but then they burst to a laughing fit.

  
“Hey, you told me that, remember? How I smelled so enticing your mouth can’t stop watering,” Raven chuckled when her sire rolled her eyes

  
“Yeah, yeah. Ninety years and you never let it go, huh? I was talking heart to heart with you but you just decided to make fun of me,” she shook her head.

  
“Not my fault that I’m a proud young vampire, Clarke. You made sure of that,” Raven winked at her

  
“Remind me again why I saved your sassy ass back then,” she faked a mournful sigh

  
“You love me, Clarke. Live with it,” the younger vampire snickered when Clarke punch her shoulder playfully.

  
“By the way, why are we here? You left this place long time ago. I could tell that this town only makes you sad,” Raven asked with concern in her eyes.

  
“Just curious,” she answered dismissively.  
Her best friend understands her enough not to ask further, and let it go with one knowing nod.

  
“Holly fuck!” Raven said when she looked at the entrance

  
“What now, Rae?” Clarke didn’t pay attention to her friend, who was gaping,

  
“There, near the entrance,” Raven said while trying to grab her arm so she can turn to the direction of whatever make her look like a fool.

  
Clarke sighed and followed her line of sight to the entrance, and her body froze. Why now of all the time she decided to breathe even though she didn’t need to?

She could smell the humans in the bar, but it was never a problem before. After centuries of practice she learned how to resist human’s blood. But at this moment, among the dull scent of humans, she smelled the most enticing fragrance.

  
She could pinpoint it easily; the brunette who was standing with a few people near to the entrance.

She never smelt this before; a sweet combination of cinnamon and vanilla with a hint of citrus. She breathes the air in once more, and she can feel her fangs growing and her eyes flashed.

  
“Clarke?” Raven shook her body, pulled her out of her trance,

  
“What happen? Look at me,” Raven grabbed her face with both hands and examined her closely,

  
“Shit, Clarke. Your fang is showing. And stop flashing your eyes!” she hissed.

  
“I think we should go, Rae. Now!” Clarke took her leather jacket and hurried to the exit with Raven in tow.

  
And clearly it was the most stupid decision because she had to walk past the brunette. She was barely in control of her sudden thirst when she accidentally bumps into her when the brunette’s friend shoved her playfully. Her scent was stronger and sweeter, and those eyes, the shade of green that her vampiric eyes never seen before.

  
The brunette smiled at her apologetically; a small twitch on the corner of her lips, yet Clarke can see it. However subtle it was, her heightened sight didn’t miss it. And those eyes hold many layers of emotion, and the vampire’s breathe hitched even though she wasn’t breathing.

  
“Clarke, what are you doing, we need to leave,” Raven hissed at her, she was tempted to snarls at the young vampire, but decided to let it go and move towards the entrance and out from the bar in the blink of an eye.

  
Once they were far enough, Raven dragged her into an alley,

  
“Clarke, are you okay?” she said with concern

  
“Sorry, Rae. I almost fuck this up.” The blonde vampire ran a hand through her blonde locks

  
“I’ve never seen you lose control like that before Clarke, you could be exposed,”

  
“I know, Raven. It’s just, she smelt so good. It wasn’t like any other human, that’s why I was caught off guard, okay?”

  
“But, Clarke,”

  
“I got it, Raven. I would never feed off of human, you know that. I am the one who taught you self-control,” Clarke snapped at her

  
“I would never doubt your control, Clarke. I’m worried, okay?”

  
The blonde vampire sighed, she knew Raven just trying to protect her from her own demon. Clarke has been long refused her appetite for human’s blood. It’s been a painful process and she can’t afford to ruin this.

  
“I know, Rae. I’m sorry. I never felt like this before, it was like the first time I smelled human…” then it’s downed on her.

The first time she gave in to her bloodlust, the first time she tasted human’s blood; her lover’s.

  
It took her decades to control her thirst, and one century to completely stop feeding on human. Clarke couldn’t afford to mess this up just because a mere human, a stranger she met at the bar. She could still smell it, the urge was too strong, but she was confused, torn between drinking that warm sweet liquid or to hold the woman and bury her nose close to her neck just to inhale the enticing fragrance.

  
“Fuck, Clarke. Let’s go, we need to hunt,” Raven pulled her and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

 


	2. Sweet Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa was drunk and found herself at a deserted alleyway.  
> A Lesser vampire attacked her, and Clarke came to her rescue.  
> She was gravely injured and dying, so Clarke tried her best to save her, even if it means the blonde vampire has to break some rule of the vampire's realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, here is Chapter II. :D  
> I was so excited reading the comments from you guys. I honestly never thought anyone would read this,  
> but i'll try my best to meet up your expectations. And i did not have beta, so all mistakes are on me.
> 
> The background of Vampires in this story was the work of my lame imagination, so please bare with it.  
> happy reading, and your comments are a fuel to my lame imagination. Thank you!!

This was definitely what she needs. She was relieved for agreeing to this when Octavia told her to come along with their whole gang. Her friends keep nagging at her how she is married to her job. She is a lawyer; a very good one at that. Most of her time was spent in her office, working on big cases.

After a long week and non-stop complains from her friends, she caved in and agreed to go out with them. It’s been a while since she went out with them anyway, so here she was. They just entered the bar and were welcomed with a loud music and stifling air reeked of sweat and alcohol.

“Now, Woods, you need to loosen up and enjoy the night. We were concerned you will grow mushrooms from being cooped up in your office a whole week,” Bellamy said half shouting

“And you really need to get laid tonight so you can stop scowling on us,” Octavia said, teasing her like she always do.

“Shut it, Blakes,” she shoved the siblings lightly

“Are you still working on that one case? What was it again, a murder of…” Echo trailed off trying to remember the case that has been the talk of the town for the last few days,

“The Wallace case, yes,” Lexa answered

“That’s a big case, Lex. Have they found the evident? I saw on the news that the cops are having hard time,” Bellamy said

“Well, Mount Weather Inc. is a big company. Dante Wallace’s death surely had massive impact on the company. That’s why everyone seemed to be on edge lately, including my co-workers at the firm. We were helping the investigators with everything we can find. So far nothing that led to the culprit, and their motive was still unknown,” the lawyer answered without giving away too much on her friend.

“I think it was obvious what their motive was. I mean, killing the President of such a massive company will result in chaos among their rank,” Octavia said

“Guys, we’re here to have fun. Spare the badass lawyer the interrogation, alright?” Jasper emerged among them.

“Right. Tonight we’ll get wasted and hopefully witness the legendary lady killer on action,” Octavia said while shoving the lawyer playfully.

Lexa swayed a little and accidentally bumped into someone who was walking towards the entrance. She looked at the woman to apologize, but her brain failed to form coherent words. Their eyes met and Lexa felt like she was being pulled into those blue eyes. Even in the limited light the bar provided, she could see the woman’s blonde hair and the pale complexion of her face.

Lexa was pulled from her trance when a raven haired Latina came up behind the beautiful blonde. The lawyer was really trying to say something, but she only managed to give her an apologetic smile. She gave her signature smile. The ‘smiley-smirk’ Octavia called it.

And oh, what was that she saw? Did those blue eyes just _flash_?

The blonde was still looking at her deep in the eyes. She felt like those blue orbs piercing deep into her soul. Lexa was an expert at hiding her emotion for it was a requirement of her profession, but this stranger made her feeling exposed.

Lexa saw the Latina behind the blonde whispering something to her, and the blonde finally broke their eye contacts then walked out from the bar.

 

The moment the blonde stranger disappeared behind the door, Lexa felt her knees wobble a little,

“What the fuck?” she cursed her stupid behavior.

“Lex, are you coming or what? Jasper secured a table for us, come on.” Octavia took her hand and pulled her along, making their way to a bigger table in the far corner of the crowded bar.

The gang spent their time talking about their days, enjoying the drinks and laughed at stupid joke that came from the tipsy Jasper. Lexa was having a good time with her friends. She really needs to do this more often. Her work as a lawyer and the owner of her own law firm is taking most of her time and with the case they were working recently, she barely has a decent sleep. Some alcohol and good times with her friends are definitely what she needs.

“Thanks for dragging me out from my office, O. I really need this,” she smiled thankfully at Octavia.

“No need to thank me, Lexa. Enjoy the night, and get laid,” Octavia said winking at her.

She shook her head and smiled at her silly friend.

 

Their night went really well, and she just knew that she will have painful hangover the next morning.

Lexa and her gang left the bar near 1 am. Bellamy and Echo took a cab as well as Jasper while Octavia waiting for her boyfriend, Lincoln, to come pick her up. After five minutes, a black Cadillac pulled up in front of them,

 

“Lex, you coming with me?” said Octavia, her words are a little slurred,

 

“No, thanks. i think I’ll walk for a while,” Lexa hugged her best friend.

 

 Lincoln stepped out from the car and put his arm around Octavia, smiling at Lexa. They’ve met for a couple of times, and he seems like a nice guy.

 

“Okay, see you, Lex,” Octavia said, waving at her and entered the car.

The lawyer waved back, and turned around to walk down the street, enjoying the cold air on her face. Her mind went back to the blonde with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Something in those eyes made her shiver and it frustrates her.

“I think I drank too much, I feel so stupid,” she said to the empty street. She looked around her and cursed under her breath. She didn’t recognize her surrounding, and just realized she was walking on a deserted alley.

“Fuck,” she cursed again and was about to turn around so she can go back to the main street when a dark figure appeared a few feet in front of her.

She hear a strange noise from the figure in front of her, was it a growl?

Her heart was beating fast from anticipation. Lexa was never a coward, she is capable of defending herself, but something about this stranger radiates danger.

“Wrong turn, woman?” a strangled male voice echoed in the dark alley. He chuckled when he saw Lexa flinched.

“No need to be afraid, I’ll make it quick,” the man said again while advancing closer towards the lawyer. She took a few steps back, eyes still on the threat in front of her.

“Get away from me,” she tried to speak and proud of her steady voice despite the fear that started to crawl up to her legs. She froze when the man laughed and she saw a pair of glowing red eyes. She realized it now, this was no human, and she is screwed.

She was scared, but her legs refused to move.

 

_This is so lame. Me, the Commander, found dead in a deserted alley._

 

She laughed at her thought. She was scared, but the alcohol in her system prevented her brain to think of anything to get away from this.

The man was getting closer, and she saw his face under the moonlight. Her heartbeat quickened, and she bet the man can hear it because he chuckled grab her on the neck.

“You are a brave one, woman. I bet you taste better than the last one I had,” he flashed his glistening fangs.

Lexa refused to beg, she looked into those red eyes. The man sneered and threw her to the wall, causing her to groan in pain. Her left elbow was bleeding and her back ached. The lawyer saw the man sniffing the air and let out pleased sigh,

“You smell really sweet,” he came closer, stalking his prey.

“Now I really want to hear you screaming while I drain your sweet blood from you vein,” he said again, grabbing her on the neck and lifted her.

“I will never give you the pleasure,” her eyes glinted, refused to let this monster get what he want,

“Let’s see, woman,” he growled, and Lexa felt something piercing into her neck. The pain made her want to scream, but she kept it inside.

The quiet night made the sound of her blood being drained from her vein was louder in her ears.

Her consciousness faded, and the pain is gone. She heard a grunt and some snarling. She chuckled, what was it this time? Has another monster appear to have a taste of her blood too? This is silly, she thought, as she heard voices argued, she can’t make out what they were saying. And then something was ripped apart near her, she was wondering, are they fighting over her?

Her eyes were getting heavier, her breathing was shallow, and she could feel the darkness started to claim her. She felt a sharp pain on her wrists, but she couldn’t make any sound.

She tried to open her eyes, and she was sure that her mind was playing a trick on her for the last time of her life. She saw those blues eyes looking at her.

 

“An angel,” she whispered, and she blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Raven finished their feeding and were on their way back to the city. They decided to go hunting to the forest that was not far from Polis, avoiding to kill animal if was not necessary. The animal blood only helped them to stay alive – if you can call this living.

Vampire’s body needs nourishment that only can be obtained from blood of living creature, but only human blood can provide them with much bigger power. This is why not many vampires chose to live off animal’s blood. For the newly turned; the newborn, giving up human blood is same as suicide. They will be an easy target to other stronger vampires and hunters. But for a vampire as old as Clarke, it was never a problem. The longer a vampire exists, the stronger they became, despite denying human’s blood. And as for Raven, being turned by older and stronger vampire gave her advantage of strength and self-control. She was stronger than average Companions known as _Lesser_ which turned by average vampires and she was thankful for Clarke being her sire.

 

They were on their way back to the neighborhood near the bar; leave it to Raven finding an apartment near the easiest access to booze.

 

They were running through the quiet night while occasionally racing each other, careful not to bump into anything. The blonde vampire and her companion were about to walk into the building when the former stopped at her track, frozen. She caught a scent of a familiar fragrance; the sweet combination of cinnamon and vanilla with a hint of citrus tainted with something dark, fear and anger. Clarke scented the air and growled,

 

“Raven,” she glanced at her friend and run towards the scent,

“What’s wrong?” Raven asked, confused by her sire’s action, yet still followed the blonde vampire.

They were closer now, and Raven finally smelled the same scent she caught at the bar, now stronger than the last time.

Clarke stopped near a deserted alleyway, and felt fury boiling in her immortal veins at the scene in front of her; the brunette from the bar was on the floor with a male vampire hovering above her, fangs deep in the woman’s neck.

The blonde vampire surged forward and yanked the male vampire from the brunette, then threw him to the opposite side of the wall,

“You bitch!” the male vampire growled and snarled, Clarke did the same and charged into him, grabbing his neck,

“It’s futile to fight me back, _Lesser_. Your pitiful life ended here,” she pushed the male _Lesser_ harder to the wall, and plunged her right hand into his chest, grabbing his heart.

“My Lord will hear of you, bitch. You will be hunted down, we rule this city. You’ll regret ...” his words was cut off when Clarke pulled his heart out from his rib cage and then his head was separated from his body, limbs torn apart.

“I know, let them come and find me, their sires owed me anyway,” Clarke said with a face devoid of any emotion.

She heard the shallow breathing from the brunette, and the scent of her blood invaded her senses.

“She is dying, Clarke. What should we do?” Raven asked, coming closer to the dying woman.

Clarke knelt beside the beautiful brunette, fighting her sudden hunger. She has to bite her and turn her if she wants to safe the woman, but she was afraid it will fail or she will lose control and ended up drain the blood from her vein.

“Fuck!” she bit on the brunette’s left wrist deep and long enough to let the venom from her gums seeped into her veins, and she did the same to the other one. She struggled not to drink from the dying brunette, and thanks to Raven who grabbed her shoulder, Clarke pulled away.

The brunette’s eyes open slightly; her green eyes were faded into paler shades as the life slowly slipped away from her body. Clarke saw herself from centuries ago, when she thought she could finally join her family to the afterlife, letting go of everything. If her venom worked, the brunette will feel an agonizing pain burning through her veins, and Clarke dreaded it. What if she wasn’t lucky like the time she turned Raven? Raven was still conscious and strong enough to go through the change.

Those eyes were still looking at her, peeking into her immortal soul. The brunette smiled the same small smile she gave Clarke at the bar, weaker this time. Her heart clenched in the worst way. This woman was a stranger, yet she felt so familiar. Her scent, her eyes, even the small smile on her lips tugged the string in her long frozen heart.

Clarke saw movements on the woman’s lips, and leaned closer even though she didn’t need to since her hearing was heightened. She heard a small voice, barely above a whisper,

“An angel,” the brunette said, and she closed her eyes.

 

“No, no, no. Please work. Fuck!” the blonde vampire tried to resurrect the woman by giving her CPR.

“Come on, I need it to work,” she said desperately on the verge of crying. She refused to let the brunette go. She didn’t know why, but seeing life snatched away from this stranger was painful, she felt her heart broken all over again from unknown reason.

 

“Stop, Clarke. She’s gone,” Raven held her sire, trying to stop the blonde vampire,

 

“She needs your blood,” a stranger said from behind them, Raven stood up with defensive stance, “Who are you,” Raven asked cautiously while Clarke contemplating the suggestion.

“My name is Luna. If you want to complete her change, feed her your blood. She is already dead, but your venom is in her system,” the woman, Luna, approached the two vampires,

“I’m asking you, WHO are you,” Raven repeated,

“I’m a vampire like you. Just a bit different,” Luna answered and smiled

“I’ve never heard of vampire’s blood can turn human,” said Raven, she glanced at her sire.

“Of course you never heard of it, because it was forbidden. But if your sire wants to revive the woman, she needs to break the rule of our realm,” Luna said again, her voice was calm,

 

Clarke thought about it. For centuries of her immortal life, she had encountered many of her kinds from different classes. Vampire’s hierarchy was a bit confusing for her since her sire, the monster that turned her five and half centuries ago left her to learn and fend for herself alone.She knows there are rules made by the elders; the oldest and the noble vampires, and consequence for breaking their rules was known to be heavy, often ended up in death. But the thing about feeding the sire’s blood to turn human was foreign to her,

“There are many reasons why not many vampires know about this and those who knew were not willing to risk their immortality by feeding their blood to turn human,” Luna approached Clarke, a sad smile on her face,

 

“You need to decide it now, before The Lord of Polis heard about his lackeys’ death,”

 

“How would I know you were not one of them?” Clarke asked, her voice was calm

“Because I’m not a _Lesser_ , surely you can tell?” Luna smiled again. She was right; Clarke can feel the aura from the woman was stronger than the male _Lesser_ she killed.

“Clarke, are you seriously considering this? We don’t know her, we can’t trust her,” said Raven,

“You must hurry, the longer you wait, the smaller her chance to be resurrected,” Luna walked away from Clarke,

“There are things you must know, Clarke. We’ll meet again soon, hopefully along with your two Companions,” with that, Luna disappeared from their sight,

Clarke looked at the brunette, her skin still warm despite getting paler. The blonde bit her left wrist, the blood streamed from her vein. She sucked a mouthful of her blood and grabbed the brunette’s jaw, forcing her mouth open, and attached their lips while infusing the blood from her mouth into the brunette’s.

Clarke can’t help herself, feeling the brunette’s lips beneath hers sending electricity through her whole body. She closed her lips on the other woman’s, trying to keep her blood from leaking. She hoped this will work, consequences be damn. She needs to know what was about the brunette that enticed her. She has faith in her self-control, she didn’t crave for human’s blood for centuries, yet a whiff of this woman’s scent was enough to drive her crazy.

A few minutes passed, and something happened to the brunette; black veins appeared on the woman’s skin, she was shaking and writhed.

“Shit! What happen to her?” said Raven panicking

“I think it worked,” Clarke said, feeling slightly tired, she feel lightheaded and swayed a little,

“Clarke!” Raven steadied her sire, holding her by her waist,

“I’m fine, Rae.” Clarke pulled away and looked at the brunette. The black veins had disappeared, and the blonde can hear a faint slow heartbeat. It was weird because despite being vulnerable on their heart, vampires didn’t have heartbeat. They were already dead, and the heart only functioned to pump blood through their veins as a healing aid. When vampire was hurt, the blood will flow to the wound and repaired the broken tissues.

 

“I need you to bring her to our place,” Clarke instructed her Companion while she tried to balance herself.

 

“Are you sure? What if…” she stopped at the same time Clarke looked at her directly in the eyes. Despite her disagreement, Raven knew better than defying her sire’s order. They might be best friend, but the connection between the sire and the sired was absolute, defying your sire’s order will result in agonizing pain identical to the first time you were turned in order to renew the ties. Raven once thought it was just bullshit, but a decade after she was turned, she witness a Companion defied his sire’s order and suffered the agonizing pain.

Raven lifted the brunette’s unconscious body, and disappeared from the blonde’s sight.

 

Clarke felt tired. It feels like her strength was being sucked from her, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. She retrieved and lighted a match from her back pocket and then threw it to the torn body in front of her. The flame engulfed the vampire’s body quickly. She turned around and disappeared from the alley, headed to her and Raven’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

It hurts.

 

Her head felt like it was being hit by a hammer, her whole body felt like it was on fire and her throat felt so dry and thirsty. Lexa tried to open her eyes, but the pain was too much. She wanted to scream, wanted to beg to anyone to end her agony.

She was sure she was dying, she saw the angel, for fuck sake! Or was it the reaper? The pain was too much, but then everything stopped. She felt something on her lips, and a warm liquid slid into her mouth, her dry throat was contracting, taking the warm liquid into her system.

She wanted to open her eyes, but she had no control over her body. And then the pain resurfaced, but it was different. She could feel something streaming through her veins. The burning now has lessened, the pain slowly fading and she felt in peace.

 _Am I dead now?_ She thought

She felt funny, how come someone who’s already dead felt like laughing? This is all so weird.

Just when she thought she was okay being dead. Hell, she accepted her fate easily. Being bitten by what she thought was just a myth, she certainly wouldn’t survive that. But suddenly a sight of blues eyes came into her mind.

_Uh, what the fuck was that?_

Then she heard the voice, low and a bit raspy yet soft, soothing her confused mind.

 _“Open your eyes,”_ the voice said in a soft but commanding tone. She tried to do as the voice said, but the struggle is real bitch.

 

She felt all her senses slowly returned; she felt her fingers, her toes. She can hear more clearly now,

 _“Why is she not waking up? It’s been a whole night since you turned her,”_ a different voice sounds annoyed and concerned,

 _“Maybe she needs more time than you, Rae. She did die for a while,”_ said the soothing voice,

 _Uh, okay. I died?_  She thought,

 

This was absolutely ridiculous, what were they talking about?

 She felt anger and confusion, and with all her willpower, she finally able to open her eyes.

The sudden brightness hurt her eyes, and she groaned.

 

_Oh, I’m alive?_

 

Testing her hypotheses, she opened her eyes again, and met the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen. She thought she saw different shade behind those sparkling blue; gold.

She felt something touching her cheek; she leaned to it and closed her eyes. How this is possible for the simple touch to make her heart soars?

“How do you feel?” Lexa heard the soothing voice again, and opened her eyes.

Now that she was back to her senses, she almost jumped when she saw the beautiful blonde with the most beautiful eyes being so close to her,

“Wha…who…” oh fuck! Really, brain? You chose to short circuited right now?

The lawyer tried to think for something to say, but her stupid brain failed her again when the blonde moved closer and cupped her face gently,

“I thought you didn’t make it. I’m glad you went through the transition,” the blonde said, her smile was so beautiful, and the tiny mark on her upper lips was distracting for the lawyer.

“Dude, stop staring and say something, will you?” she heard another voice, and looked at her right,

“She looked like a lost puppy, Clarke. Was being dead for a while damaged her brain tissue?” the other woman with a black hair as black as raven’s feather said, definitely making fun of her.

“What happened to me?” she was finally able to speak, but her voice was hoarse and too loud for her ears. The blonde smiled, “I’m sorry about Raven’s attitude. She can be a bit annoying sometimes,”

“Uh, no problem,” Lexa said feeling unsure. This was so confusing, and her head was pounding from the noise around her,

“Why the fuck is everything so loud?” the lawyer said, clutching her ears.

“Hey, look at me. Ignore the noise, you will feel better,” the blonde said softly, her tone was firm. The brunette calmed down, and looked at the blonde. Surprisingly, the noise stop, and her head wasn’t hurting anymore,

“Can you tell me your name?” asked the blonde

“Lexa. Uhm, Alexandria Woods,” Lexa answered, feeling unsure about the situation.

“Okay, Lexa. What was the last thing you remember before you woke up?

“I think I was dead. Something - or someone, I’m not sure what it was, attacked me and I just assumed I was dead,” it came out from the brunette more like a question,

The blonde remained silent for a while, thinking about how to tell the brunette about what happened and about her being reborn as a vampire. She was afraid that Lexa would take it the wrong way. What if she hates Clarke after learning that she took her last chance to die as human?

“Please, tell me what’s going on?” Lexa pleaded

 

“Long story short, you are now a vampire. That’s what’s going on right now,” Raven said calmly as she lounged on the couch near the bed where Lexa was.

“Uh, what?” Lexa asked again, still confused with the answer she heard from Raven.

 

“For god’s sake, Rae. I was trying to tell her slowly,” Clarke sighed; her head was buried in both her palms,

“Clarke, she’s smart. She is a lawyer, have a little faith in her,”

“How do you know that I’m a lawyer? Did someone sent both of you to intimidate me? Coz it didn’t work,” Lexa said calmly. Years of experiences let Lexa slipped into her business persona; stoic, serious and all business.

“Chill, dude. I checked your wallet, sorry for that. But I need to make sure my sire didn’t just turn a complete idiot,” Raven said, smirking as she tossed the lawyer’s wallet to the blonde who catches it with ease.

 

“Okay… So, you were saying both of you,” Lexa gestured to the women in front of her back and forth, “Both of you are vampire? A real one?” Lexa was convincing herself

“Yes, we are, Lexa.” The blonde answered patiently

“And I was dead in that dark alley?” the lawyer was collecting the facts she can use to assess this weird situation,

“Yes, you were,” the blonde nodded,

“And you saved me by turning me into a vampire too?” Lexa asked the again

“She did. Clarke tried to save you, but her venom didn’t help since you were already dead, so she gave you her blood. And here we are, talking. You are alive, or rather, not dead.” Said Raven with her simple explanation.

Upon hearing the blonde’s blood, her senses kicked in; she can hear and see blood flowing in the blonde’s blood vessel. Suddenly, the blonde’s scent was invading her sense. She smelt of lavender, pine trees after rainy days, and something sweet. Her gum ached and she can feel her fangs descended. Her throat was so dry and she was thirsty it hurts. Every reason she always kept in her mind seems to fail to help her controlling herself. She lunged forward to the blonde, buried her nose in the crook of her neck. Her lips and tongue savored the sweet scent of the blonde. Her fangs punctured the blonde’s neck, drawing warm fresh and sweet blood. She moaned at the taste of the blonde on her tongue. She felt a hand tried to pry her from the blonde, but she pushed away, and she heard noise of something broke. She didn’t care and didn’t stop sucking from the blonde’s blood vessel. The thirst was fading, her senses calmed a little, that’s when she heard the blonde beneath her gasping and moaning, holding her firmly.

Lexa wasn’t sure if the sounds that came from the blonde were because she was in pain or pleasure. The lawyer tried so hard to find her reason to stop. And when the blonde put her hand on the small of her back and drawn a soothing pattern on it, Lexa found her strength to pull away from the blonde.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know why…” she was cut off when Raven lunged at her, growling. Lexa was thrown on to the other side of the room. She groaned, and stood up. She growled back, and the sound surprised her,

“You dare to drink from your sire?! You bitch,” Raven was in front of her in the blink of eyes and grabbed Lexa’s neck. She struggled and grabbed Raven’s wrist causing the Latina screamed in pain. Lexa didn’t mean to grab it too hard, but she couldn’t control her strength. The brunette threw Raven to the other side, and rushed onto her.

She didn’t know why she was so mad, she felt challenged and her new strength demanded her to defend her bruised ego.

Lexa was about to snap Raven’s neck when a chill ran down her spine,

“Enough! Both of you,” her voice was firm and calm, yet Lexa couldn’t move her body. She looked at Raven who was in the same state as her. She looked back at Clarke, blood still dripping from her neck. Lexa felt the hold on her body loosened as the blonde swayed a little,

“Come on!” Lexa fought the remaining invisible hold on her legs and rushed to the blonde, catching her before she touch the floor,

 


	3. Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke woke up. Lexa freaked out, Raven being Raven, and Lexa ran away.
> 
> But Lexa couldn't ran from her self, and from her sire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am here!!! Third chapter is heeeere :D
> 
> I was really happy you all read this fic and left kudos and awesome comments. You made my day!! 
> 
> I will try to upload longer chapter, and hopfully my limited, lame, imagination can keep up with me 😣
> 
> And, i tried writing some sex scene here and im really terrible at it, so please bare with me.. ;)
> 
> Oh, and i would really appreciate any suggestions or corrections from you guys so i can improve my writings, thank you so very much for taking your time for this fic. 
> 
> Happy reading 😉  
> ________________________________________

 

It’s been centuries since the last time Clarke felt so weak.

As a vampire, her energy was limitless as long as she sustains her body with enough blood. The last time she felt like this was the first time she rejected drinking blood after the blonde vampire accidentally killed her lover 550 years ago.

Her thirst for blood disgusts her and she was so mad at the fate, at the monster that made her into the same kind who killed her whole household. After a week without blood, her mind was in chaos. All she could see was red, and her throat was burning with scorching thirst she never felt before. It was a mistake to stop drinking blood completely for her body started to desiccate and her head was pounding. She knew then, she was dying all over again. She was about to accept her fate so that she would be rejoined with her family and lover. But the thought of dying again, and knowing that the monster that ruined her life was still lurking around, probably looking for another victim, rekindled the flame inside her.

Clarke wasn’t the woman she used to be. She was stronger and she was angry. She wants revenge.

With the last amount of her strength, the vampire crawled from a cave she was hiding deep in the forest. She needed blood, so she scented the air and smelled the deer a not far from where she was. She hunted the deer and drained its blood. Her dying body became alive, and the pounding in her head lessened. After three drained deer, her hunger was sated, but it felt different.

Animal’s blood sated her thirst, but her strength was lacking compared to after she drank from Finn. She needed a plan to exact her revenge on the man who sired her. She realized that she knew nothing about the man and his friends. The fact was frustrated for her. She paced back and forth in her cave, thinking about ripping her sire apart and destroys him for good. But she also knew she was tied by blood to her sire, and she wouldn’t be able to disobey him without getting herself killed. Knowing this, Clarke decided to leave her hometown, disappeared from the monster she wished to kill.

Without her sire and her fellow Companions, Clarke was lost. As the newborn there were many things she needed to know in order to survive the new realm she came to live in. She was surprised that her sire didn’t come for her, and found out from the much older vampire she encountered on her journey at her first decade being a vampire, that her sire probably wasn’t strong and old enough to maintain order through the blood ties, or that he might be letting her go on purpose.

With the little information she had, she fled her hometown. She left the continent, and arrived in different places. Many encounters had taught her how to become stronger; drink from human until they die, or took a Companion. The more loyal the Companions the stronger their ties to the one who sired them will be. The connection between the sire and the sired will amplify their strength. Still, both of the choices she had made her sick to her core. She would never kill for human’s blood. And turning human into something like her was never sat right with her logic.

Decades later, fate brought her to a meeting with a wise vampire. He knew Clarke was struggling. After telling her story in desperation, Clarke heard the vampire said,  
“Just wait a bit longer, my child. You have the time to reach wisdom and maturity as an immortal being. Our eternal life came with costs; it will cost you your humanity, your sanity, your heart. Your sire will be your worst enemy, or your closest ally. Just know that the stronger your heart, the weaker the compulsion of blood ties would be.

“Fleeing your home was a good decision, but you will have to go back there when you feel it, the signs. It may take decades, centuries. I’ll let you know the secret of the elders; they are very old, ancient. Centuries of walking the earth made them invincible,”

The wise vampire smiled at Clarke while the blonde vampire digests the new information,

“So you were saying I need to stay away from my hometown for a few centuries, and go back after I became ‘ancient’?” Clarke quoted the specific word. That would be a very long time.

The wise vampire chuckled, “Ancient is relative, my child. You could be 200 years old vampire, and yet powerful enough to stand side by side with the elders. Remember this; knowledge is part of strength. Your humanity, your sanity, and your heart were part of your true strength. You gained wisdom when you look into the meaning of your existence. Find the part of you that you lost, and then you will be stronger. You will know when the time has come.”

Clarke was lost in her thought, didn’t realize that the wise vampire already gone.

* * *

 

The blonde vampire groaned when she opened her eyes. Her body felt so weak, and she hated feeling helpless. She tried to move but failed and groaned from the pounding throbs in her head, she closed her eyes and struggled with her headache.

  
“Clarke?” she heard her best friend’s voice and felt the mattress dipped on her left side,

  
“Ugh, fuck” the blonde vampire tried to sit down with Raven’s help.

  
“How are you feeling?” Raven asked, worry evident in her voice

  
“Bad,” Clarke grimaced when she realized her room was in a complete mess.

At the time, she was confused for a split second before the memory came back to her. Her eyes widened at the realization. The room was filled with the sweetest scent she ever smelled in her centuries of immortality. She swept her eyes to the entire room and stopped at the corner of the room on the right side of the door.

  
There she saw the brunette, she saw Lexa sat on the floor. Arms hugging her legs on her front, head buried on her knees. Her dark brown curls were a bit of a mess. Clarke could hear the erratic soft heartbeat from the brunette.

  
Clarke got up from the bed, swayed a little and Raven was on her side in the split second,

  
“You were out cold for two days, Clarke,” Raven said to her.

“What happened when I was out?” Clarke asked in a soft voice, afraid she will startle the brunette,

“You lost too much blood when Lexa fed on you. Lexa and I are on each other’s throat when you order us to stop and we did, but somehow Lexa broke your compulsion when you swayed and collapsed suddenly,” Raven explained while helping her moving to where Lexa curled in the corner,

  
“She was a mess after you were unconscious. She thought she killed you, and I think her sire-bond to you made the guilt much stronger on her,”

Clarke nodded then knelt in front of the brunette. And as if could feel her presence, Lexa’s head snapped up, and her eyes wide open. The green were gone from her eyes, covered with metallic red. The blonde vampire never saw such color on vampire, even on newborns. She saw recognition dawned on the brunette’s expression, but her eyes’ color stayed the same.

  
“You’re alive,” Lexa said in disbelief.

  
“I’m a vampire, Lexa. Losing some blood won’t kill me,” Clarke said, smiling at the brunette. She couldn’t help to think that her baffled expression was adorable.

  
“You could’ve died, Clarke.” Raven reprimanded her sire for taking things lightly,

  
“But I didn’t, Rae.” the blonde vampire sighed. She knew Raven’s overprotectiveness was more than just because their blood ties; their sire-bond. They only have each other for the past ninety years.

  
“I felt weak, but it will pass,” she turned to look at her newborn Companion, “I’m fine Lexa. You won’t kill me,” she said with a soft smile,

  
“I couldn’t hear your heartbeat,” Lexa’s voice was so tiny and insecure it broke Clarke’s heart,

  
“Well, we vampire are already dead, so we didn’t have heartbeat,” Clarke explained,

  
“But I did. How was it possible? You turned me into a vampire, and I crave for blood, yet the blood Raven gave me this morning tasted like rotten meat!” the lawyer said almost shouting in frustration.

  
“You turned me into this,” she pointed her index finger to her chest, “This craving, this burning thirst is killing me,” she brought her hands up and covered her face.

  
“I will teach you how to control it. You don’t have to drink human blood to survive, Lexa. Raven and I live off animal’s blood. I promise everything will get better,” Clarke was trying to calm Lexa down. The energy came out from the brunette was unpleasant; aggression, distrust, pain, agony, confusion. Inexperienced vampire like newborn can’t control their energy and if they met stronger vampire, the aggression will cause bloodbath.

  
Clarke can feel Raven’s struggle to control her instinct to get to Lexa’s throat,

  
“You should’ve let me die,” Lexa said as she sobbed into her hands, her body was shaking from it,

  
“Your sire saved your life, you idiot! And yet you dare to insult her by questioning her decision?” Raven was seething behind Clarke.

“I didn’t ask her to!” Lexa stood and was in Raven’s personal space in a blink of an eye,

“Are you challenging me, baby vampz? Cuz I will gladly whip your stubborn ass. Clarke saved you because she deemed you worthy for second chance, and here you are acting like spoiled brat,” said Raven mockingly.

  
“Who is she to judge my worth?” Lexa answered back with a growl then turned her attention back to Clarke,

  
“You didn’t know me. I live my life to help a person, that’s why I became a lawyer. Now I was scared that I will kill someone if I stepped out of this place,” her voice wavered,  
Clarke walked to her two Companions slowly, her expression was solemn.

“I know how hard that is for you, Lexa. I was in your position long time ago. I hated the thing I’ve become,”

  
“Then you should’ve understood and just left me to die a human,” the brunette’s voice was tiny and weak, broken.

“You stupid bitch,” Raven laughed sarcastically,

  
“Complain all you want, baby vampz. If you die that night in the alley, you die as stupid human who got lost and got killed by a Lesser vampire because she was too drunk to safe her sorry, pathetic ass.” Raven mocked her fellow Companion again,

“Stop calling me that,” Lexa growled at her

“What? Baby vampz?” said Raven with an annoying tone.

Lexa pushed herself onto Raven, and threw their bodies to the other side of the room with a loud bang.

  
Clarke watched them, amused but worried that Lexa won’t be able to control her anger. When became vampire, the human’s senses were heightened, along with their emotion. Clarke didn’t know how to read Lexa’s emotion from her energy right now. Being a newborn, Lexa will need more time to learn and control her energy and her emotion.  
The two vampires were still on their heated argument, and Clarke needed to stay away from her sired ones so that they learn to respect each other.

After about half an hour, Raven and Lexa was still wrestling each other and thrashing Clarke’s bedroom, leaving it on the mess.

“Why do I feel like having two teenagers?” Clarke sighed. She needs to resort to compulsion then.

  
“Calm down, both of you,” her voice was soft and commanding.

  
Raven did as she was told and let Lexa go then fled to the opposite side of her, but Lexa was stubborn. She fought Clarke’s command and tried to pounce on Raven again,

“I said ENOUGH, LEXA.” her voice was more powerful now. She never forced her command on Raven and her first Companion because they would obey her with just a soft command.

This time Lexa froze and she looked at Clarke with shame and anger with a hint of guilt in her eyes. Clarke heard her fast heartbeat and her body was shaking.

“Lexa,” Clarke walked closer to the brunette, her tone was soft,

“I need you to calm down, okay?” the blonde vampire stretched her left hand, and took Lexa’s in hers,

  
“I saved you because you are special. You are brave for accepting your fate. Anyone else would have begged for me to save them, but you didn’t,” Clarke cupped the brunette’s left cheek,

“I turned you because that was the only thing I could do to bring you back. You’re still you, Lexa.” Clarke said softly.

“You don’t even know me,” whispered the brunette,

  
“No, I don’t,” Clarke caressed Lexa’s cheek with her thumb, “But it doesn’t mean I can’t see the good in you, Lex.”

The brunette closed her eyes, her lower lips trembled.

Clarke pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her left arm around Lexa’s waist and her right arm on her upper back, her hand caressed the brunette’s messy hair.

“Your senses were heightened as well as your emotion. Everything will be easier over time,” Clarke whispered soothingly and felt Lexa’s body started to relax into hers.

She felt Lexa tucked her face into the crook of her neck and a shiver ran down her spine. Why was her body reacted weirdly to this woman in her arm? She never felt this in her whole existence and it intrigued her. Even the brunette’s scent as a vampire still drove her crazy from this close proximity. There was a change in Lexa’s scent, her scent, a hint of lavender, it was subtle but made her frozen heart flutter.

Clarke felt Lexa lapped on her neck where she punctured her two days ago. Her whole body tingled, and she couldn’t suppress her moan and closed her eyes when she felt Lexa’s pointy fangs grazed her skin. Blood drinking between two vampires was the most intimate thing. Because their heightened senses, the sensation from the bite and blood being sucked from their veins couldn’t be compared to sex between two humans. Now that Clarke had tasted her poison when Lexa bit and drank from her two days ago, she almost whined when she lost her contact with Lexa.

She opened her eyes, and saw the terrified look on the brunette. Her body was shaking and her eyes were flashing metallic red. She couldn’t help to think that those eyes were sexy as hell.

In the split second, Lexa was at the door and looked like in pain. The brunette looked at her and then Raven, and she was gone from the apartment with a loud thud of the front door.

“There goes our baby vampz,” said Raven with a resigned sigh.

“Rae, I know you love being ‘big sissy vampz’, but please don’t tease her too much,” Clarke smirked,

“For starter, I’m not her big sissy. Secondly, she disrespected you, Clarke. You saved her yet all she did was complaining and acting like a brat,” Raven said with an annoyed huff.

“Did you forget how freaked out you were the first time you woke up and you can see and hear everything around you?” said Clarke with a soft smile.

She remembered how fascinated Raven was when she heard the sounds of forest and river.

“And you too acted like a brat, running around the forest, even climbed the trees. Yep, exactly a brat,” Clarke grinned and then burst to a fitful laugh when Raven huffed, annoyed

“Lexa’s reaction was a bit stronger, I understand about that. She was dead, Raven, and suddenly she was awake with the thirst that physically hurt. Her conscience refused the fact that she needs blood to survive,” Clarke walked out from the thrashed room into the kitchen, Raven followed her.

“I do know about that pain, Clarke. It’s just…” Raven didn’t finish her sentence,

“What is it, Rae?” Clarke asked, sensing Raven’s hesitation.

“After she drank your blood, and you collapsed, she froze and her eyes were blank like she was dreaming or something. I tried to move her but she didn’t budge, it’s like she was cemented on your side,” Raven explained as she replayed the scene in her head,

“Like she was compelled?” Clarke pushed further,

“Yes. And when I tried to get closer to you to clean the blood from you, she grabbed my arm and yanked me away from you,”

“Was she protecting me?” Clarke wondered.  
She knew Raven is a loyal friend and Companion, and she always ready to protect her sire, but she never saw Raven acted like she explained how Lexa did.

“But I would never hurt you, Clarke. Surely she knew that since we were tied to the same sire; you. After the whole night standing like a frozen statue, she jolted her expression was horrified,” explained Raven,

“That was weird, Rae. Do you think it has something to do with how I turned her? Luna did say that there would be consequences, and I didn’t think it was only about breaking the law,” Clarke paced her kitchen, her mind was racing. She just remembered about the law she broke, how the Elders tend to take the matter into their hands and act as they see fit regardless the reason behind it.

“I think we need to find this Luna again. She said she is different, and she knows about vampire’s blood can turn human,” Raven said while tapping her fingertips on the table,

“Did you give her animal’s blood?” Clarke asked,

“I did, and she threw up. She said it taste like rotten meat,” Raven scrunched her nose in disgust.

“But you did just fine when I turned you and fed on animal, even after you accidentally bite a traveler and sucked his blood,” Clarke said, clearly confused with it.

“I think we have to find her, Clarke. What if she attacks human? We knew that newborns wouldn’t survive very long without drinking human’s blood at least once after they were turned. I’m worried, what if your blood and your venom doubled the vampiric side? She fought your compulsion twice. Or worst, what if the Elders heard the news about her and the law you broke to bring her back?”

  
Clarke shivered at the thought, she has to find Lexa and protect her until she can control her vampire’s side.

  
“You go find Luna, I will track Lexa,” Clarke was gone in a flash after she took the brunette’s wallet from her room.

 

* * *

 

God, she felt so pathetic right now.

She hated how her heart beating too fast to her liking even after an hour she left the apartment where she has been staying at for two days. Well, she was forced to stay there by invincible pull that prevented her leaving the blonde, her sire side.

  
“This is ridiculous. A vampire? Pfft! They must be kidding. Maybe this was some new drugs, or something. This can’t be real,” Lexa sighed, her shoulder slumped.

  
She ran away and now she was at her apartment, pacing back and forth. She was in denial, despite the fact that she ran and arrived at her home faster than her sport car can take her.

  
“Fuck!” she kicked a chair in her kitchen but shocked when it went flying across the room and hit the wall in living room,

  
“Well, that was… cool,” she said dumbly.

  
“No, no. NOT cool, are you stupid, Lexa? You just threw the chair with barely a kick across the room! And you bit Clarke and drank her blood! You are a fucking vampire!” she shouted into the empty apartment.

  
She was frustrated. The noises around her made her crazy; she can hear her neighbors fighting. She can hear her other neighbor, the one above her apartment having crazy, annoying sex.

  
“Can’t they not having sex on the broad daylight?” she clutched her ears, but the noises never stop.

  
“Please, make it stop,” she begged to anything, anyone.

  
“ _Look at me. Ignore the noise, you will feel better,”_ Lexa heard the blonde’s voice in her mind, just like the first time she woke up and assaulted by the noise she usually couldn’t hear. She closed her eyes and pictured the blonde’s blue eyes, and the noise stopped.

  
“What is wrong with me,” she brought her hands to her face,

Now that the noise was toned down, she was finally able to think.

Lexa ran away.

The Commander never ran away.

She was ashamed for freaking out after hearing Clarke moaned when she grazed her neck. She was shocked at her own reaction to Clarke. The blonde is beautiful, scratch that; she looks like an angel in Lexa’s eyes. From the first time she laid eyes on Clarke that night at the bar, Lexa knew she was in trouble.

  
Her friends didn’t call her The Lady Killer for nothing. Every woman who have been with her knew that The Commander always in for fun, but Lexa didn’t do well with feelings. With her looks and her status as a hot lawyer, getting pretty woman to her bed was an easy thing for her.

  
But Clarke was different from all the women she’s been with before. Her blue eyes easily pulled her and drowned her in different mixed feelings at once. She wanted to trace her thumb on those lips, her jaw, and the little mark on the blonde’s upper lip. She liked how it feels when Clarke wrapped her in the blonde’s arms. Lexa always liked skin to skin contact, but never in her whole life had she felt so calm and content just being in someone’s arms. She like how her soft silky skin feels on hers, the curves of her neck, and the steady flow of sweet blood in her vein, her scent, her taste…

“Fuck!” she cursed, why was her train of thought always ended with her taste?

Her throat was on fire, her gum itched and she could guess that her fangs were now visible. She ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror; her eyes were not in their usual green shade, instead they were metallic red. She was pale, like she was already dead. She opened her mouth and saw her fangs,  
“Holy shit!” she winced when her finger was punctured by her fang,

  
“This is so cool,” she examined her glistening fangs,

_No, no, no. Not cool, what are you Lexa? A twelve years old brat?_

Lexa sighed, was this going to be her routine now? Talking to herself like crazy woman?

She heard a knock outside her door, and she panicked. She couldn’t retract her fangs, and her eyes were flashing red! If she wasn’t in a panic, she would admire her cool eyes.

“Okay, Lexa. Stop thinking these were cool. You were a vampire, not human anymore. And you need blood. Oh fuck! Who was it at my door? They smell good,” her eyes flashed again and her fangs itched. She ran to her room and took her sunglass from her drawer. She looks hot in her sunglass, but now she looked ridiculous; who wore sunglass at home?

She walked casually to her front door while trying to hold her breath, and she found that it was easy and she wasn’t suffocated,

 _Weird_ , she thought

She stopped in front of her door for a few seconds to calm down, and opened it.

“Clarke…?” her breath hitched and her nose was invaded by the blonde’s scent.

She took a step back, but ended skidding a few feet from the blonde, her throat ached with the burning thirst,

“How did you,” she said with a strangled voice, she saw Clarke reached to the back pocket of her black skinny jeans, pulling out a wallet,

  
“You left your wallet, your address was there on your business card,” the blonde explained as she walked in to the apartment towards the lawyer.

“Please, stay away from me,” Lexa begged, she was struggling not to grab the blonde and bury her nose in that soft neck of hers,

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Lexa.” said the blonde, her voice was soft, the way she said her name was enough to send shiver down her spine,

“It’s me who’ll hurt you if you get close to me!” Lexa yelled, frustrated with the sudden thirst she felt. It was agonizing, Clarke’s scent keeps coaxing her to inhale deeper, again, and again. She could taste her on the tip of her tongue,

“You won’t,” the blonde was getting closer to her.

Lexa could see her blue eyes flashed, turned into metallic blue, her voice was low but soft,

Lexa gulped hard, her heart was beating too fast, her body was shaking and her throat was burning. She didn’t understand what was happening to her, but when Clarke suddenly was in her personal space, and her hand touched Lexa’s cheek, her thumb caressed her jaw, she slowly calmed down.

Clarke took her sunglasses off from her, revealing her flashing metallic eyes,

  
“You are so beautiful, Lex,” Clarke said barely above whisper she probably missed it if not for her heightened hearing. She felt Clarke’s other hand on her chest, just above her heart.

  
“You smelled so good,” Lexa said, her eyes strayed to the blonde vampire’s lips and back to her metallic blue eyes, the blonde smiled at her.

  
The brunette brought her right hand to Clarke’s neck, brushing her fingers where she bit her two days ago,

  
“I’m sorry,” Lexa’s voice was tiny, guilt now crawling on her conscience

Lexa couldn’t deny that she was interested in Clarke even before all her senses were heightened and now every fibers of her being focused only on the blonde. Clarke is the most beautiful woman she’s ever met. But the lawyer was scared and confused. Her emotions were heightened as well, so her tiny insecurities were so much bigger now that she was a vampire.

  
“Don’t be,” Clarke responded with the same soft voice that made Lexa’s heart fluttered.

  
“I know you are scared and confused. But I had no choice, Lexa. I saw you dying in front of me. You are special to me and I can’t just let you die,” the blonde‘s thumb still caressing Lexa’s jaw.

  
“You didn’t know me, how am I special to you?” Lexa tilted her head; she couldn’t understand the blonde in front of her. They didn’t talk at the bar, only looking at each other’s eyes.

  
“No one assault my senses as strong as you, Lexa. For centuries, I easily resist human blood, but you made it impossible for me,” Clarke stepped closer, their faces were barely touching,

  
“I knew from the second I scented your sweet fragrance, you were trouble and had to stay away. But fate brought me back to you in that alley, I can’t ignore my instinct to protect you, forgive me for turning you into the monster like me,” Clarke’s voice was barely audible now.

  
Lexa could hear guilt and pain in her voice, she searched the blonde’s eyes and saw honesty in them; Lexa was special.  
Her heart was full with foreign emotion, and she couldn’t deny her attraction to her sire anymore. For two days she restrained herself from being too close to Clarke, afraid that she will hurt her unconsciously. For two days, she stayed by her side and watched Clarke lying on her bed when she was compelled by the blood in her system, and saw Clarke’s past; her pain, loss, and happiness.

  
She was terrified after the compulsion worn off and she was back to her senses. The agony Clarke felt for centuries clawed at her heart. She felt and saw what Clarke experienced in her existence and she felt overwhelmed. Her first instinct was to protect Clarke, as she is her sire. But Lexa knew it was more than that.

  
She searched Clarke’s eyes again once more time before she leaned closer, eliminated the small distance between them.

  
“Hmmhh..” Lexa hummed in appreciation of the tingling electric shot directly to her core.  
Their lips met in the most sensual way. Lexa kissed Clarke softly, savoring the sweet scent of lavender and wet pine trees. She brushed her tongue on the blonde’s bottom lips, asking for entrance which she granted immediately. Their tongue met and embraced each other, and Lexa growled when Clarke sucked her tongue greedily.

  
Lexa held the blonde’s waist firmly to ground both of them while Clarke brought her arms on Lexa’s shoulder and held the nape of her neck, playing with her loose curls. The feeling was elating. Her heart beating wildly, her toes tingled in excitement.  
Lexa sucked and nipped at the blonde’s lower lip, elicited hearty moans from her. Lexa pulled back only to kiss Clarke’s jawline down to her throat, nipping and sucking the soft skin along the way. She brought her hands higher to the underside of Clarke’s breasts, drawing circling patterns with her thumbs.  
Lexa was lost and she willingly gave in to the craving that’s been under her skin since she met the blonde. She never realized she missed this feeling; feeling special and wanted for who she really was.  
She kissed her way back to Clarke’s lips and pulled her closer, eliminated the smallest distance. Their nose brushed each other when Lexa changed their angles to deepen her kiss.

  
The kiss ended too soon when Lexa lifted Clarke onto her waist and knocked a vas in the process,

  
“This is hot,” Clarke commented, pulling away enough to see the brunette’s face and how well her body fitted into Lexa’s strong posture.

  
Lexa was speechless, her heart thundered and her craving for the blonde was back. Her fangs elongated and her gum ached. She looked at the blonde who was smiling at her. The brunette felt Clarke’s hands pulled her closer to her neck,

  
“It’s okay, I know you won’t hurt me,” she whispered into Lexa’s ear, and she abandoned her fear, bit down the blonde’s neck.

* * *

 

Clarke was so overwhelmed with the feeling of Lexa’s pointy fangs punctured her neck and broke her blood vessel, drawing blood from it. She closed her eyes and moaned as she felt Lexa lapped at her puncture wound with her tongue and sucked on her flesh.  
This was the first time for her; feeling complete. Clarke had lost everything she knew when she was turned; her home, her family, her heart and her life. No matter how many mind blowing vampires’ sex she had, there was always a hole in her soul that made her feels empty.

  
Clarke never shared blood with another vampire because she refused to be too intimate. The sex she had was purely for distraction from her monotonous life. She once heard that sharing blood with another vampire will bring you closer to them at certain level, depends on the feelings you share each other. But she never heard blood sharing between sires and their Companions, because it can be seen as disrespect.

  
“Clarke…”

  
She heard Lexa said her name and her body tingled in the best way.  
The brunette pulled away from her, her eyes were still flashing but the color was back to the shade of green she loved so much. She was looking directly into her and brought her hand to Clarke’s cheek. The brunette was breathing hard she could feel her breath puffed on her own lips.

  
“I…” Lexa started, but Clarke stopped her with a searing kiss.

  
Clarke couldn’t deny it anymore. She’s been alone after she lost Finn, her heart was broken and in pieces. No one could fill the void in her chest that has been there even before she lost everything. Yes, she loved Finn. He was so gentle and so kind and he respected her as her own person. Finn made her smile and always tried his best to show how much he loved her. But Clarke still felt like something was missing from the picture and she never knew what it was, until now, until Lexa.

  
They kissed with more intensity and hunger like nothing she’s ever felt before. Their mouths devoured each other, tongue fought for dominance. She felt Lexa’s grip tightening on her thighs, kissing her with so much fervor and passion.

  
Clarke heard a rustling noise, and the door was shut in a split second, and found herself was pressed on the wall in a different room, Lexa put had put her down and continued kissing her. She smiled into the kiss, knowing Lexa had moved them on high speed, the perk of being a vampire. Clarke felt the brunette’s chest vibrating when she growled and nipped at her lower lip, enough to draw blood.

  
The blonde growled back and moved them to the other side of the room which she realized was a bedroom with high speed, took over control. She trailed kisses on the brunette’s jaw, loving how her breath hitched and her body shaking with her touch. She move down to Lexa’s throat and pressed an open mouthed kiss. Her hands slid under the brunette’s shirt, tracing the toned muscles on the lawyer’s stomach.

  
Lexa snaked her hands onto her lower back, palming her ass and then squeezed them in the way that made Clarke so turned on. She kissed her way to the brunette’s pulse point where she could see blood flows and moaned when she taste Lexa’s skin on her tongue. Her gum ached and she craved to sink her fangs into her Companion’s vein. She resisted and pulled back to look at the brunette.

  
The hands on her ass were still doing their magic while Lexa’s eyes bore into hers with definite lust that made Clarke hot and bothered, she could feel wetness pooling at her center. Her eyes strayed in a split second to the brunette’s pouty, kiss-bruised lips then back to her eyes and saw something tender and raw in Lexa’s eyes. Her unnecessary breath hitched and she felt lump in her throat. Never in her immortal life for centuries she felt so captivated and wanted,

  
“You’re beautiful,” she heard Lexa said the words with awe, her eyes shone with wonder,

  
“My angel, my sire…” Lexa said again as she caressed Clarkes’s cheek, down to her jawline, and captured her lips with lust and passion. Clarke felt light headed with the intensity of it. Their moans filled the room, soft growl echoed in stifling air, thick with desire.

  
Lexa lifted her while maintaining their lips intertwined, and rushed them to the bed. She dropped the blonde to the mattress carefully as if she was made of thin glass and could break with any small touch. Clarke felt her frozen heart ached in the best possible way with the way Lexa touched her brow then ran her long slim fingers to her blonde locks.  
The blonde vampire reached to the back of Lexa’s neck and pulled her down to her. Lexa kissed her again with more tenderness. Her hands brushed the exposed skin between Clarke’s blue blouse and her jeans, her thumbs drawn patterns in the most sensual way Clarke ever felt. She brought her arms to Lexa’s back beneath her shirt, feeling the flexing muscles under her soft skin. Lexa trailed her kisses down to Clarke’s neck, her hands moved higher under her blouse, her lips were now on her collar bones, nipping and sucking the soft skin, eliciting sinful moans from the blonde vampire.

  
Clarke’s was so wet and almost come when Lexa cupped her full breasts through her bra, kneading them softly while she sucked on the blonde’s bottom lip. Her hips bucked up, desperate for any kind of friction however small it was. Lexa pushed her hip down to Clarke’s and both of them were drowned with unrelenting desire. They rocked onto each other, keeping steady rhythms. The blonde tugged on the brunette’s black shirt, desperate to feel her skin on her own.  
Lexa broke their kiss and pulled her shirt off her, and Clarke’s eyes were dark with desire. She traced her fingers on Lexa’s abs, feeling the muscled rippled and the brunette rocked her hips harder on Clarke’s.

  
Lexa pulled the blonde’s blouse over her head, and stared at Clarke’s chest. The brunette looked at her for permission, and Clarke can’t help chuckling at how Lexa still need her permission even after she drank from the blonde. She nodded and saw Lexa’s eyes shone with admiration when she got her hands on Clarke’s breasts clad in dark blue lacy bra.

  
Clarke gasped and moaned loudly. Lexa was very good at what she was doing. She massaged the blonde’s handful breast ever so softly, brushed her thumbs on the hardened nipples while she was kissing Clarke passionately. Clarke loved being in control in whatever she does, including sex. But right now she would willingly give it up and enjoys the way Lexa worships her body. She felt Lexa’s right hand slid around her back and unclasped her bra, but stopped in the middle of the way when she slid the straps down Clarke’s shoulder, looking at her with silent question for permission, again.  
Clarke would think that was adorable because Lexa was being thoughtful and gentle. But she was so aroused and every stop Lexa made frustrating her. She needs to feel Lexa’s skin on her in urgency she never felt before.

  
“Stop asking my permission, Lex. I need you to touch me right now,” her voice was husky; she felt her arousal dripped on her thighs.  
The moment she finished her sentence, she saw something raw and primal in Lexa’s eyes, the beast has been unleashed by her lustful command.

  
Lexa ripped the offending material from her breasts and in a second her mouth was latched onto Clarke’s left breast and her left hand found its way to the right one, kneading and teasing the hard pink nipple between her thumb and index finger. Her tongue flicked Clarke’s nipple and sucking it, producing lewd noise from the act. Lexa moved on to her right breast and gave the same attention. Clarke was writhing beneath her, her eyes closed. She grabbed the dark brown locks and pushed the lawyer closer to her chest.  
She heard the sounds of materials ripped apart and opened her eyes to Lexa throwing them on the floor. Well, Lexa seemed to love her new strength and speed because she was smirking when she realized Clarke was naked in a split second in front of her eyes.

  
“Like what you see?” Clarke husked, her eyes were dark with primal lust.

  
“You are perfect,” Lexa answered in the equally low voice, her eyes scanned hungrily all over her exposed skin.

  
Clarke was always loved how her body looked like. She was proud with her curves, but the way Lexa looked at her made Clarke feel a bit self-conscious. She squirmed when Lexa traced her fingertips on the side of her breasts down to her waist and her hip. The brunette stopped there and lowered her body, knees parting the blonde’s thighs and Clarke complied. She reached for Lexa, pulling her down so she can kiss her. She likes the sweet and fresh taste of Lexa’s lips, the hint of cinnamon hits her nose and tongue every time she ventured inside the brunette’s mouth.

  
She felt Lexa’s long fingers on her folds and moaned when one finger dipped into her entrance and collected her arousal. Her belly fluttered and she felt her juices dripping on the sheet when Lexa brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked her essence hungrily and moaned at her sire’s taste.

  
“Lexa…” Clarke couldn’t and wouldn’t wait any longer. Her center was throbbing with anticipation, and Lexa was already tuned to her.

  
Clarke followed Lexa with hooded eyes when the brunette lower her body on her and positioned her head between the blonde’s legs. Her face was close to her center, she shivered when the brunette’s breath tickles her already sensitive clit. She saw Lexa smiled; appreciation was clear in her lustful eyes.

  
Clarke cried with pleasure when Lexa licked her throbbing clit skillfully.

  
“Oh my God! Lexa…!” she moaned, her body trembled with pleasure.

  
Lexa lapped at her wetness with so much fervor, sucking and licking her sex hungrily while Clarke was a moaning mess under her skillful tongue.

  
“Fuck! Lexa, you feel so good,” Clarke was breathing heavily even though she didn’t need to, her body trembled with pleasure. She grabbed the back of Lexa’s head and held her closer to her center, relishing in her building orgasm. Her arousal gushed out every time Lexa dipped her tongue into her opening, making lewd noise when the brunette sucked her clit. Her thighs were shaking, her moaning getting harder. She felt it, something she needed yet out of her reach. When Lexa entered her with two fingers, her walls clenched and flutter, she cried in ecstasy.

  
“Aaahhhhnnn… Baby, please don’t stop…” she was so close, her body trembled. Her moans were louder. She felt Lexa curled her digits, hitting the spot Clarke never knew she had, and she soared high, seeing light on her eyelids,

  
“Lexaaa..!! Fuck!” she came undone while crying her Companion’s name, her arousal flowed continuously and Lexa was gladly licked her clean, drinking her essence while moaning at the blonde’s taste on her tongue. Lexa helped her ride out her orgasm, her fingers thrust slowly, bringing her down while kissing her throbbing clit.

  
She whimpered at the loss of contact when Lexa pulled out from her but hummed contentedly when Lexa kissed her inner thighs. Clarke never felt this way before, not even when she was human and in love with her lost love centuries ago. She didn’t realize tears fell on her cheeks before Lexa wiped her now wet cheeks with her thumb.

  
At that moment, Clarke knew she has found the missing piece in her life. She knew and felt it deep at her core; passion. Her whole life as a human was nice and happy. She was happy with her family and Finn. She loved them with her all, but there was always something bothering her when she was alone, deep in her thoughts. Clarke never felt complete, never felt whole even if she knew her love for Finn was beautiful. But Finn was never a passionate lover. Sex was good, but her deeper part wanted more.

  
Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes, concerned was evident in the now green shades she loved so much she would willingly lost in them. Clarke was crying, she was so happy and content. She finally found the missing piece of her, and she swore in her heart she’d never let the brunette go or get hurt. She would do everything in her power to make sure nothing happened to her Companion,

  
“Thank you, my dear,” she caressed Lexa’s jaw, snaked her hand to the back of her neck to pull her down and kissed her gently. This was the kiss that conveyed her gratitude. The kiss was a promise; a gentle reminder that Clarke would love her Companion for eternity no matter how Lexa’s feeling for her would be in the future. Right at that moment she felt her world which was frozen in time of her sorrow began to melt. She felt alive again after centuries of dying all over again despite her being an immortal.

  
Lexa pulled away from her and rolled on to her side. Her left arm was draped on Clarke’s belly. Clarke has stopped crying, her heart was still full with the newfound feeling for her newborn Companion.

  
“I’m sorry,” Lexa said with concern in her voice, “Did I hurt you?”

  
“No, you didn’t, my dear. I was overwhelmed,” Clarke smiled gently. She rolled to her side, reaching to Lexa’s neck.

  
“You are special to me, Lexa. You have every right despise me for turning you into the likes of me; I know humans see our kind as a monster,” Clarke continued caressing Lexa’s cheek,

  
“I don’t… hate you,” Lexa’s voice was firm,

  
“I was just shocked with how I feel completely at ease with my current situation. The craving was painful, Clarke. A part of me was ready to accept my fate and died in that alley, and the other was scared to not be able to do things I need to do,” Lexa was rambling and Clarke found the rambling Lexa is one of the cutest things she was sure she would discover in the brunette.

  
“I was mad at the part of me which happily accept the fact that I died and resurrected into a stronger being. I was scared that I would turned into someone I didn’t know, I was scared that I would abuse the power you gave to me by turning me into an mortal vampire. But I don’t hate you, Clarke. I’m sorry for what happen before. I was overwhelmed and confused, and I was scared that I might hurt you, or Raven, or anyone.”

  
Clarke pulled Lexa to her, kissing her softly, “Everything will be fine, my dear. I promise,” she whispered into their kiss.

  
“I hope so,” Lexa whispered sleepily against her lips.

  
She felt Lexa pulled back from her and snuggle her face into her bare chest. She felt and heard Lexa’s sigh and smiled at the feeling of Lexa’s skin on her own. The brunette moved her head higher and buried her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck and the blonde could hear her purred while inhaling her, her heart constricted in the best possible way.

  
Clarke felt Lexa’s breathing began to settle down, and closed her eyes, tears threatening to fell again when she heard Lexa mumbled softly into her neck,

  
“Mine…” the brunette purred and Clarke felt the vibration on her chest and smiled,

  
“Yours,” she reciprocated softly into Lexa’s dampened curls and drifted into peaceful sleep with Lexa in her arms.

* * *

 


	4. Nightbloods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay.  
> Here is longer chapter, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I tried to write fighting scene, I hope it wasn't so lame :p  
> And I'd like to thank Slandb for her help, you are awesome!
> 
> Please leave kudos and dropped your comments, any suggestions and correction is appreciated, Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

 

Lexa woke up in the middle of the night to the soft skin and the sweetest scent she’s known in her whole life. She smiled sleepily and shifted her head closer. Still dazed with sleep, she kissed her lover softly, eliciting the most sensual sound from them.

_Was it a purr I heard just now?_

Lexa’s brain finally functioned again. She tried to remember the event from earlier. Her brain replayed what happened in the alley and the assault. She remembered the scorching thirst, the fire in her vein; the change.

She jerked her head backwards and her sight was rewarded with the most beautiful being she’s ever knew. She remembered the blonde hair, the pale soft skin, those kissable lips and the tiny mark on the upper one. She remembered the sexiest moans the woman made from pleasure of her expert tongue. She remembered the craving that started to taunt her again; the sweet coppery taste of her exquisite blood.

_Oh, well. Yeah. I’m a fucking vampire now. Awesome!_

Lexa decided to stop her denial of her being a vampire since there were no logical explanations for the noises she usually couldn’t hear, or for the detailed patterns on her wall which her normal eyesight couldn’t see before.

She closed her eyes, basked in the odd feeling of safety she got from her sire; the blonde vampire who stole her withering heart since from the first encounter they had, and the one who brought her back from death. Lexa was never good with the fluttering feeling in her belly and tend to ignore it. Her whole life was filled with wild sex; never gave a relationship a second thought. She was busy with her study in a law school, and being a lawyer with her own firm consumed most of her time. But now she let herself to finally feel, to be the one at the receiving end once more after a very long time.

 

Lexa watched as her sire’s eyelids opened slowly, revealing those breathtaking blue eyes. Her heart thumped in a silly fast-paced beat upon seeing the tender recognition in them as Clarke smiled peacefully at her. She smiled back at the blonde vampire, feeling elated at the closeness they shared.

 

“Why are you awake already, my dear?” Clarke’s voice was raspy,

Lexa leaned back and propped her head on her right elbow, “My hearing still haven’t gotten used to the excessive noise,” she sighed. Her ears were assaulted by annoying noises though it wasn’t as loud as the first time. She closed her eyes when she felt Clarke’s right hand on the side of her neck near her thrumming pulse,

“Open your eyes and focus on me,” she commanded softly.

Lexa obeyed her sire and gladly drowning herself in those sparkling blue orbs,

“Your senses are yours to control. Take a deep breath and listen to your surroundings. What do you hear?” Clarke’s voice was soothing yet never lack of command.

“I can hear everything; the cars, the cat downstairs, and a woman talking about her meeting in the following morning on the phone. Even the sounds of electricity in this building buzzing in my ears,” she answered, her frowned deepened and she cringed at the sound she heard from the apartment above hers, “Ughh, they were at it again. Why are they so loud?” Lexa groaned and dropped her head on her pillow, Clarke chuckled adoringly. God, she could never get used to this, she didn’t want to get used to this wonderful feeling.

“I will make sure they couldn’t compete with us in the terms of the greatest sex, dear. I can promise you that, later,” the blonde said and smirked mischievously at Lexa’s reddened ear tips,

“You’re a tease,” the brunette groaned again and buried her face to her pillow, making Clarke laugh. The sound made her heart jumping with joy knowing it was her who caused that melodious sound. She turned her face away from the pillow and pouted at her sire.

“Now, now. Let’s get back to work, try to focus on your heartbeats,” Clarke was still smiling ever so softly at her, trying to stifle her laughter,

Lexa did as she was told. She focused on the beating of her heart, amazed. Her heartbeats are fast and erratic; she could hear her blood flows in her veins. The noises were still there, but Lexa tried to ignore it,

“Slow it down, took control of your heartbeats. As a vampire, our heart stopped beating but its function remained the same; to circulate our blood in our system for tissue’s reconstructing purpose. Yours, however, was a bit different in this case. I don’t exactly know what caused this, might or might not have anything to do with how I turned you. We will find it out soon. For now, control it, and calm down. You’ve done this before at my place, remember?” Clarke’s hand stayed on Lexa’s neck, stroking the skin above her pulse point.

She took a deep breath; her senses were more focused now. She could smell Clarke’s alluring scent, teasing her nose with its sweetness.

_I need to calm down, think about something nice. Oh fuck! That damn cat was so noisy._

Lexa frowned, and tried again one more time.

 _“Focus on me,”_ her mind repeated Clarke’s words, her eyes snapped open and met her sire’s shiny blue eyes. Clarke’s expression was calm and soft and the small smile that reached her eyes was what anchored Lexa.

She realized that her mind and her body were in distress because of the drastic change. Her memory of dying was stored in her unconscious mind and trying to remind her body of the pain caused by her death and her violent turning. Despite accepting what she is now, part of her was still wary and feeling unsafe. So Lexa put her left hand above Clarke’s on her neck in the need of some kind of anchor, still looking at those shining blue eyes. She closed her eyes after a while, tried to picture the door to her unconscious mind and opened it forcefully with all she’s got.

She saw herself, bitten and bated in the dark alley, bleeding from her neck, dreading her impending death. She was helpless and scared, and then she saw Clarke, blue eyes bore into her soul. Her fear faded and the pain’s gone. Lexa knew her unconscious mind was trying to protect her, but she also knew that she is safe now.

 _“It’s okay, you’re safe,”_ she told the other part of her.

She opened her eyes, and everything was perfect; the noise stopped, her heartbeats had calmed down. All her senses were focused on a single being in front of her; her sire, the one who stole her heart and held the rein on her chaotic mind. The whole process had turned her into an emotional mess. Her acceptance of the fate she will have to live in from now on seemed to take the weight off of her shoulder.

“Oh dear. You’re okay, you’re safe,” Clarke cooed, her thumb wiped the tears that fell on her cheek. Lexa didn’t realize she was crying until then. The brunette took a shuddered breath to steel her heart.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. For saying stupid things when all you did was saving my ungrateful ass,” Lexa took another deep breath,

“You are my sire, and the blood in my veins demands me to stand by your side. Well, it’s a bit confusing considering that I didn’t have any knowledge about this sire-bond thing. And is it normal that I …” she stopped her rambling for a second, swallowed hard on the sight of the blonde vampire in front of her, naked.

“ _Fuck, my sire will be the death of me”,_ she scolded her stupid ignorant mind.

“…that I crave for your blood?” she continued, her eyes strayed to Clarke’s delicate neck.

“It’s uncommon for Companions to crave upon their sire’s blood since blood-sharing between two vampires is the most intimate gesture. Companions exist with the sole purpose; to protect their sire from any harm,” Clarke sat up and Lexa followed suit,

“I turned you with my venom and my blood within your system. Maybe that was the reason why you craved for my blood; Raven is on a mission to find some information about that right about now. The strong connection while blood sharing also consumed my energy; the reason I blacked out two days ago. I told you before; you are special to me, and that reason alone was enough to form the connection regardless how you feel towards me,” Clarke was now clad in Lexa’s duvet, her pale silky skin was in contrast with the dark grey material.

Lexa knew right at the moment that the connection between them wasn’t one sided. Clarke was also special to her, yet she stopped herself to say it right there and then. She knew she was crashing and fell hard for the blonde even before they were connected by the sire-bond when she became a vampire. But these changes still took a toll on her mind and heart. She accepted what she is and what her life is going to be from now on, but admitting that she, -The Badass Commander-now vampire- Lexa has fallen into the only thing she adamantly avoided for her whole life was difficult for her.

 _Not yet,_ she told herself.

She knew she was being a coward, or maybe it was her stuck-up pride talking, but Lexa needed to figure out her new life as Clarke’s Companion. She exists to protect her sire, and she would do it right.

“Thank you, Clarke. Thank you for saving me, for bringing me back,” Lexa scooted closer to the blonde, unable to resist the pull she felt in her blood.

“My dear Lexa,” Clarke traced her thumb on Lexa’s jawline, her blue irises were covered by her blown pupils. Their noses bumped onto each other; breathing the same air despite there was no need for them to.

She remembered the desire that’s been building in her since she woke up to this beauty in front of her. Clarke’s scent sent the tingling ache down to her core. Lexa wasted no time to lean in and closed the distance between them, kissing her sire ever so softly. But Clarke wasn’t having any of it; she took control of the kiss, devouring Lexa’s plump lips with a raw desire, her tongue licked the brunette’s bottom demanding entrance which Lexa was only too happy to oblige. Tongues fought for dominance, both moaning with the intensity of their passionate kiss.

“You’re overdressed, my dear,” Clarke said between kissed and tugged on her jeans, and Lexa moved off the bed in high speed to unbuttoned the offending material, then threw it behind her and she was back on the bed within a split second, crushed her lips on Clarke’s again with renewed desire. Her hands roamed the blonde’s backside and down to her thighs, eliciting a soft growl from her sire and Lexa deepened the kiss. She sucked Clarke’s bottom lip and nipped at it enough to draw blood. She licked on the bruised lip, and the sweet coppery taste on her tongue sent her senses overdrive. She moaned, fresh arousal gushed from her center, dripped on her inner thighs.

Before she can react, Clarke flipped her onto her back in a flash straddling her hips and Lexa felt the blonde’s slick center on her abs. She grabbed Clarke’s hip and pushed her closer. They resumed the kiss more tenderly now, Lexa’s heart soared with the soft kiss from her sire. She could almost feel the love in the kiss, her heart jumpstarted and she was overwhelmed with the intensity of it.

Clarke broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. Those blue eyes are now flashing in metallic glows; her lips were swollen from their kiss. The sight of her made Lexa clenched her thighs to release some pressure on her throbbing center. She raked her finger nails on Clarke’s flat stomach, making the blonde moan in delight. Her hands ventured higher and cupped Clarke’s full breasts, squeezed them and teased the hardened pink nipples with her thumbs.

“You are so beautiful, Clarke,” she husked, and surged toward the blonde to capture her lips softly in hope of conveying her feelings to her sire which she was afraid to admit out loud.

Clarke moaned into their kiss and started to grind her center on Lexa’s flexing abs. The brunette bucked her hips, desperate for any kind of friction on her slick center. She broke their kiss to look at Clarke, her grips on the blonde’s hip tightened. She needed to feel Clarke so bad.

“Clarke… Please…” Lexa begged as her hands cupped Clarke’s round ass cheeks with urgency,

“What is it do you need, my dear…?” Clarke asked in her low and husky voice, thick with desire, making her belly clenched in anticipation,

“I … Fuck!” she leaned her forehead on the blonde’s, the intense desire she saw in Clarke’s eyes set her whole body on fire, her brain has stopped working properly, her words failed her.

“It’s okay, love. I got you,” Lexa’s heart fluttered from the pet name Clarke gave her. She didn’t care if it was only her blood reacted on her sire’s endearment or the truth behind the four letters.

Clarke stopped grinding on her abs and moved down between her legs, her eyes held Lexa’s with so much desire yet so tender it made the brunette forget about the rest of the world. She was hypnotized by the golden glows from Clarke’s blonde locks; the moonlight enhanced the beauty of her sire.

“You are so wet for me, my dear,” Clarke said while kissing her inner thigh near her throbbing center. Clarke pushed her thighs wider and flicked her pulsating clit with her tongue, and Lexa gladly gave in to her sire’s mercy.

* * *

 

 

Clarke was drowning in the taste of her lover, and hummed in satisfaction when Lexa jerked her hips upward to meet her mouth; desperate for more of her touch, and Clarke was willingly gave it to her beautiful brunette.

She dipped her tongue into Lexa’s center, gathering the wet arousal and back to the swollen clit. She flattened her tongue on the throbbing nub, eliciting the sexiest moan she’s ever heard. Lexa’s breathy whimpers were her new favorite sound and she was determined to hear more.

“Oh shit! Fuck, baby. Please, I need…Unngh”

Clarke’s frozen heart fluttered at the pet name, her stomach clenched in the best possible way. The blonde vampire felt the renewed desire alight in her veins.

Clarke captured the pulsating clit between her lips and sucking fervently, occasionally flicking it with her tongue.

“Clarke…” she heard the brunette’s pleading whimper, and pulled out from her current position, then hovered above Lexa.

“I’m here, love,” she lowered her body to put the soft kiss on Lexa’s collarbone and then traced her tongue down in the valley between the brunette’s firm breasts, her left fingers teasing Lexa’s throbbing clit with a slight pressure.

Lexa moaned heartily when she latched her lips on her perky dark nipple, her right hand squeezing the other, pinching the hardened peak. Her vampire’s hearing could easily catch Lexa’s quickened heart rates even in the slightest that let her know the right thing to do. The blonde dipped a finger into Lexa’s entrance, and gathered her wetness and dragged it to the pulsating clit. She drew tight circles with more pressure, causing the body beneath her to writhe in the slowly building orgasm.

Lexa’s hand reached the back of her head, guiding her to lock their lips in the searing kiss. Clarke’s hand moved faster, sliding her finger up and down Lexa’s slit and gave more pressure on the swollen nub, resulted in Lexa bucking her hip, demanding for more. She swallowed her lover’s sinful moans and happily gave what her Companion needs right at the moment. She put two fingers into Lexa’s opening, and moaned at the pressure she felt when the brunette clenched her walls,

“You’re so tight, love,” Clarke whispered huskily on the lawyer’s left ear, kissing and nipping on her earlobe.

She thrust her fingers slowly, helping Lexa climb higher. Her walls fluttered and sucked Clarke’s fingers like a vacuum. The lewd noises they made echoed in the silent night along with their moans that only getting louder.

“Clarke… baby,” Lexa’s voice was thick with desire, her breathing was heavy,

“Fuck! Baby. I need you to fuck me harder, please,” the brunette’s pleas were the absolute command which Clarke only too happy to oblige. She thrust her fingers harder and faster, relishing in the feeling of Lexa’s walls clenched around her,

“Oh fuck, Clarke…!”

The blonde trapped Lexa’s lips in hers, kissing her softly. Clarke was slowly losing control over her craving for Lexa. Her own arousal started to drip to her thighs; her gum ached with her elongated fangs. She pulled back from the kiss, keeping steady rhythm of her hand.

“Lexa, love. Open your eyes,” she said softly, and her own clit throbbed when her eyes met Lexa’s. Her green eyes were flashing with metallic glow. She saw the raw desire in them, and smiled softly at her lover.

“I need to taste you,” she brought her right hand to Lexa’s neck where her vein pulsated wildly. Lexa’s eyes darkened with a new kind of lust and she nodded, tilting her head to give Clarke more access to her neck.

Clarke didn’t waste any time, and licked the brunette’s soft skin and pierced the skin with her pointy fangs. She thrust her fingers faster and harder while savoring the sweet coppery taste of Lexa on her tongue. She felt the brunette’s wall clamped down on her fingers harder, her back arched and she froze for a split second before crying out her release. The blonde drank from her neck, and the added pleasure from having her blood sucked by her sire resulted in second orgasm. Lexa’s body trembled with its intensity. Clarke met her release not long after; her moans were muffled while she sated her craving.

In that moment, Clarke’s vision was invaded with colors and images that weren’t from her memory. They were Lexa’s memory from her previous human life. She saw the lake and the forest surrounding it. Images flashed through her eyes, and she saw two girls she didn’t know, a dirty blonde girl with high cheek bones and a girl with brown curls lighter than Lexa’s, her skin was a shade darker than the other girl and her hazel eyes were so bright and beautiful. The image in her vision was focused on the later girl, and Clarke heard Lexa’s laughter when the girl made a face.

Clarke wasn’t prepared for this; her long frozen emotion was assaulted by Lexa’s.

The flashing images in her mind changed, and there was so much blood.

Clarke felt the tightening in her chest, and realized it was Lexa’s emotion at the moment she saw the blood. Her vision changed again, now the hazel eyes girl was lying on the floor. The vision stopped, and she was pulled back to her reality. Her eyes snapped open, and she pulled back from Lexa. She felt her heart broken at the sight beneath her; Lexa was crying. Her jaw clenched so tight, trying to control her emotion. Clarke didn’t realize she cried as well, not before Lexa wiped her thumb on her cheek.

The blonde vampire didn’t know what happened to them, but upon seeing how broken Lexa was, she understands one thing; their visions were connected. Clarke pulled her fingers out from Lexa’s still throbbing sex and swiped them on the sheet to clean the remaining slick from Lexa’s release.

She cupped the brunette’s face with both hands, thumbs caressing her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, my love,” she whispered.

“It’s okay,” Lexa answered with broken voice, her lower lip trembled and Clarke knew she was used to hiding her emotion.

“I didn’t know it would happen. The connection was so strong that I dragged you into this emotional bond,” she connected their forehead, her body on top of Lexa’s. They stayed like that for a while in a comfortable silence.

“I saw your memories too,” Lexa’s voice was calmer now.

“You did?” Clarke leaned back a little so that she can see Lexa’s face

“Yeah. After I finished drinking your blood and then you blacked out. I spent the whole night standing beside you, and I saw some of your past memories. You handled it better than me, obviously. I freaked out,” she chuckled, and Clarke relaxed at the sound.

“I think I’m lucky because I was unconscious,” Clarke said softly. The blonde was sure she wouldn’t take it nicely when someone connected to her memories and reliving them in her mind. The memories from her past life weren’t always fun. There were too many violence and deaths in them.

Clarke’s eyes were on Lexa’s neck, and confused to see the dark blood on the brunette’s skin. The puncture wounds were already closed thanks to vampire’s ability to heal faster.

“Clarke?” she heard Lexa’s voice and her looked back at her,

“Are you okay?” asked Lexa with concern, Clarke’s heart fluttered again. She would definitely never get used to this feeling.

“I’m fine, my dear. It’s just your blood, you smelt so nice it’s distracting me,” she smiled and giggled upon seeing Lexa’s ears flushed adorably.

“I know how it feels,” Lexa’s voice was soft and her eyes were back to her normal state.

Clarke collected the remaining blood with her fingertip, “Your blood was dark it almost black,” she showed it to Lexa and saw confusion in the brunette’s eyes.

“But your blood was red,” Lexa wiped her neck and brought her hand to her nose,

“It smelled the same, though,” she shrugged,

“You smelled better, sweeter than when you were human to me, Lex,” Clarke said and hummed in satisfaction when she licked the blood from Lexa’s fingertip, “And definitely taste better than anything,” she smirked at the brunette.

“You can taste me anytime you want, _my dear sire_ ,” Lexa’s voice was firm and teasing it made Clarke swallowed hard. Her newborn Companion surely knows her ways with woman, she thought.

“Later, my dear,” she rolled off Lexa and propped her head on her left hand, her other hand tracing patterns on Lexa’s abs. Their eyes met, and Clarke felt she’s finally home. The city was no longer a home for her since centuries ago after her life was ruined by the one who sired her.

“Clarke…” the way Lexa pronounced her name did things to her, the long forgotten emotion flood her entire being and she was overwhelmed. She leaned closer and captured Lexa’s lips, kissing her slowly. She smiled to the kiss when she heard Lexa purred, and sighed contently when the brunette’s left hand found its way to her ass, squeezing it slightly.

“I love how you purred when I kiss you,” Clarke whispered on Lexa’s lips,

“I didn’t know I can do that. I thought only cats purr,” she said thoughtfully, and Clarke found the way she tilted her head slightly adorable.

“It’s kind of cute,” Clarke said, and laughed softly at the widened green eyes,

“Hey! I’m not cute. First Raven called me ‘baby vampz’, and now you call me cute. You guys were ruining my badass lawyer’s image,” she pouted and Clarke can’t help falling deeper to her.

“Okay, my dear badass lawyer. Why don’t we get some good night sleep?” Clarke collected the strayed curls from Lexa’s face and stuck them behind her cute tiny ear,

“Can I …?” Lexa asked hesitantly. Clarke raised one of her eyebrow, and smiled when she realized what Lexa was asking for. The green eyes focused on her chest, _definitely a baby vampz,_ she thought amusedly.

The blonde shifted slightly, her head rested on the headboard. She pulled Lexa closer and sighed happily when Lexa cupped her right breast and gave a soft kiss on both of her full breasts. Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s chest and the blonde inhaled the sweet fragrance form Lexa’s damp hair. She felt Lexa moved higher and snuggled her face into the crook of her neck and hummed sleepily when the brunette kissed her pulse point. They fell asleep in each other’s arms with fluttering feelings inside their long frozen hearts.

* * *

 

 

“Damn it! Where the fuck are you Clarke?” Raven cursed while redialing her call to her friend’s phone only to be connected to voicemail.

To say she was nervous is an understatement. She was anxious and wary of her sire’s and her new fellow companion’s safety. It’s almost six in the morning, and Clarke was nowhere to be seen after they both left the apartment yesterday afternoon.  

Raven has been checking out the possible places where she would probably find this vampire, Luna. She found the brown haired vampire at a 24 hour diner two hours away from their apartment. She was lucky Luna wanted to be found for the other woman was an expert in hiding her presence.

//

_A few hours ago_

Raven walked into an almost empty diner with slumped shoulder. Her running around the city certainly drew an unwanted attention from the vampire inhabiting it. The majority of vampires in Polis were locals who were turned, and from her little adventure around the city, Raven gathered that some rogue Companions plagued the cities andl turning homeless people. Those rogue vampires were still young, barely fifty years old and not strong enough to maintain their orders on Lesser vampires they turned.

She and Clarke have been gathering any information regarding their nature in order to stay away from anything that could get them in trouble. According to what they’ve learned, Companions who’ve only been a vampire in less than a century would likely fail in their attempt turning human, and when they succeed, it resulted in the weakest class in vampire’s hierarchy; the lesser vampire.

Unlike in the famous movies, the middle and upper class vampires are able to stay awake during the day. Newborn companions who were turned by the stronger and older vampires still sensitive to the daylight, especially their eyes. It was nothing like the glittering skin or the sudden flame engulfing their bodies. Lesser vampire, on the other hand, would lose their mind because the sunlight is painful for them, and crazy Lesser vampire could expose the whole species into the world. They often attack human recklessly and left the trails behind them. This is why the sire needs to maintain orders on her or his companion, and despite being the weakest, Lesser vampires are hard to control because of the never ending bloodlust.

Raven was typing down any new information she gathered on her tablet when Luna suddenly sat down in the seat across from her, studying her with her intelligent brown eyes.

“I’ve been looking for you the whole night,” said Raven after putting back the tablet into the inner pocket in her coat.

“Did she make it?” Luna asked, ignoring Raven’s annoyed statement,

“Who? Lexa? Yeah she did. And she drank from our sire I almost killed her for the second time,” she answered with a shrug.

“Your sire needs to be careful. I told that turning human by using our venom along with our blood has some consequences. Your sister’s craving for her sire’s blood is one of them,” Luna said while she waved at the waiter and ordered a cup of coffee.

Raven quirked her eyebrows at that because vampires don’t need nourishment from human’s food,

“I need it,” she said dismissively

“Whatever. So you were saying that she needs Clarke’s blood to survive?” Raven asked again as she rested her elbows on the table.

“Your newborn sister is different from the rest of Companions you’ve met, except from me. I’m like her, turned by my sire with her venom and blood after I was killed by bandits,” Luna’s demeanor was calm,

“We need nutrition from human’s food because we couldn’t digest human's or animal’s blood like the most vampires. The craving for our sire’s blood will lessen as we gained control of the bloodlust. We still need our sire’s blood sometimes. Like I said before, this method is forbidden in our realm. The first transition was harsher for us, because we’re already dead. And the large amount of energy needed to bring our soul back would likely strained our sire’s body,” she explained and only stopped when her coffee arrived.

“That explains why Clarke blacked out two days ago,” Raven said thoughtfully,

“Oh? I kind of expected that she would be able to handle it,” Luna said in shock

“For your information, Luna, Clarke wasn’t weak, nothing happened after the first transition. She blacked out after Lexa bit her and drank her blood like a crazy lesser vampire. Her eyes were flashing with metallic red and she was so freaking strong,” Raven shook her head

“Anything unordinary happened after that?” Luna inquired

“She stood by Clarke’s side the whole night until morning like she was compelled to do just that. But she looked like she was dreaming or something. She snapped out of her trance and freaked out,” Raven replayed what happened two days ago in her head,

“They were bonded,” Luna whispered to herself, but Raven heard her

“Of course, you silly. All three of us were bonded with the sire-bond,” Raven said exasperatedly,

“No, that wasn’t what I mean. They were soul-bound, it was deeper than the sire-bond you share with your maker, and it was rare, even rarer than Nightbloods,” Luna said, panic clearly evident in her voice,

“Wait a second, what do you mean by Nightbloods? We’ve never heard of it, just like the soul-bond thing. You really need to stop making me confuse,” Raven said while pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index,

Luna didn’t answer, and took a pocket knife from her coat and cut her palm, Raven’s eyes widened at the sight in front of her,

“Black blood? What the …” Raven was speechless. She’s never heard or seen vampire’s blood with that color,

“I need you to promise me to keep the information about Nightbloods a secret from anyone except from Clarke and Lexa. I’ve heard things from across the continent about you and your sire’s adventures. I know that Clarke was nothing like any other vampires, especially the ones inhabiting this place. She reminded me of my sire, that’s why I kept my eyes on you two since the first day you both arrived in Polis,”

Raven was beyond speechless and could only nod. This woman has been stalking them yet none of them realized it.

“Nightbloods were feared by The Elders because of our power and our special abilities. One of them is to disguise our scent and control our heartbeats so that other vampire didn’t realize our presence and thought that we’re human. Our abilities are different from each other, so is our power. And if what I gathered from what you told me is true, then you and Clarke, and your blood sister were in danger. There weren’t many of us Nightbloods, and majority of them were orphaned; their sires were killed by the elders for breaking the rule, including mine. We survived because our sire protected us instead,”

Raven saw anger and sadness in those brown eyes. To lose your sire is a painful experience, the same like when a sire lost her or his Companion.

“But it is our duty to protect our sire, why did your sire sacrificed herself?” Raven asked in confusion,

“Because The Elders are afraid of us. A long time ago, after many failed attempts, the original first vampires who were tired of the disputes and chaos in the realm created the first Nightbloods to become the rulers of our realm for our unique powers are able keep the balance in our society, and the hierarchy was made to maintain control of the growing number of vampire. After centuries being ruled by Nightbloods, the higher and middle class vampires were jealous of their powers. The never ending war between covens at that time made it easier to disrupt the balance made by the Nightblood Elders. The upper class vampires attacked them in their weakest state; the full moon. They learned the secrets of Nightbloods, and hunted every last one of them except one; Becca. She was the last Nightblood who survived the hunt, and went into hiding for centuries. Once the thing about Nightbloods was forgotten, she came out from her hiding, and shared the knowledge of Nightbloods and the true order of our hierarchy to those who wasn’t happy with the current one,” Luna explained everything while Raven absorbed it diligently,

“Wow. That was some big shit we’re involved with,” Raven finally found her words again after a few moments of silence, digesting the information.

“Why did you choose Clarke? You could tell anyone you trust to create Nightbloods,” she lowered her voice, knowing that it’s dangerous for them of any vampire heard this,

“I’m aware of Clarke’s refusal on feeding from human and she managed to teach her Companion to resist human blood. You’re still young, I can tell. And young Companions tend to be difficult to teach self-control. This only means that Clarke is strong and older than two centuries,” Luna leaned back on her seat,

“550 years to be exact, so yeah, she is quite old.” Raven responded with awe,

“But after seeing her, I couldn’t help but think that she might have many loyal Companions because of the power radiates from her,”

“Nah, she only had one Companion before me, that was a long time ago. She died when protecting Clarke from hunters. My sire was alone for a long time, and ninety years ago she found me dying in the woods, and saved me before it was too late,” Raven still remembers that fateful day. She was on her way back from the city with her mom in their old car when some people attack them and took everything including their car, not before they slit her mom’s throat, and plunge a knife into her belly. Raven managed to run away and lost them when she entered the woods. She was bleeding excessively when Clarke found her.

She remembered the look in those blue eyes; grieve and loneliness. And she was thankful that Clarke saved her.

“That’s impressive. I would never guess she only had two Companions when I sense her power. And now she has Nightbloods in her bloodline,” Luna smiled with respect,

“What made your blood turned black like that?” Raven was curious about this newfound knowledge,

“It was the mix of our venom and our blood. Not many vampires are able to turn human into Nightblood. They need an excessive amount of energy and life force for both the sire and the sired one to be able to survive the transition. I could feel how powerful she was back there in the alley, and I’ve learned about her. Besides, I felt something unusual from the brunette; it was like she was already connected to your sire. So I bet on it, and it worked.” Luna smiled in satisfaction, and Raven scoffed at her,

“Yeah you bet it worked out fine. Our baby vampz was a pain in the neck, to be honest. She acted like an ungrateful brat, blaming her sire for turning her into monster,” Raven was annoyed when she remembered what happened earlier,

“Give her some time and she’ll come around. If my assumption about them being a soul bound is correct, then they’ll be fine,” Luna got up from her seat,

“I have to go. Tell Clarke she’s welcome to talk to me anytime she needs to,” she took a business card from her purse, and gave it to Raven.

“Will do. Thanks,” said Raven slipping the card into her back pocket, they walked outside the diner, and they went their separate ways.

 

//

_Present time_

Raven was on her way back to their apartment, walking on the sidewalk as normal as she could be. It was 6am and the street was starting to get busy as people came out from their houses. She redialed Clarke’s number again, and finally heard the rustling noise before someone spoke from the other side of the line,

_“Raven?”_

She heard Clarke’s sleepy voice and exhaled in relief,

“Where the hell have you been, Clarke? I’ve been calling for hundredth time now,”

Raven said as she walked faster when she saw their building. She was tired after spending her whole night running around the city,

 _“Uh, I found Lexa, and we talked. Stop it, dear, I’m on a call with Raven,”_ Clarke said and Raven rolled her eyes hearing her sire’s husky voice.

“I don’t give a fuck about what you guys are doing right now. If the baby vampz is good, I need both of you to be at the apartment as soon as you can. It’s urgent, and our lives might be depends on this,” said Raven as she opened the door to the building and walked straight to the elevator,

 _“Did you find Luna?”_ Clarke asked and hushed at Lexa who was definitely distracting her.

“I did and that’s why I need you to be back at the apartment soon, Clarke. Now do what you need to do to shut that baby vampz up, I don’t need to hear your morning exercises,” she said and ended the call.

“Our peaceful lives are in a grave danger and my sire and my newborn baby vampz sister were busy sucking each other’s face,” Raven slid her left hand on her face.

The elevator arrived and she stepped inside the metal box and pressed the button number 6; the highest floor in the building. She bought the entire floor and hired workers to merge three apartments into a loft. They needed the perfect secrecy if they wanted to live peacefully as long as possible.

The elevator arrived at their loft and she quickly stepped out to the hallway. She was about to unlock the front door when something caught her attention from her peripheral sight. She barely reacted when someone invaded her personal space and kicked her stomach, sending her to the end of the hallway, crushing the vase with the impact.

“Fuck!” she cursed and looked up to see her attacker,

“Who the fuck are you?” she stood up and snarled at the girl; a _Lesser_ , she realized from the girl’s glowing red eyes, the sign of bloodlust.

“My Lord sent a message for your sire,” the girl said in distaste,

“Why don’t you tell your mighty Lord to fuck off?” Raven stood up and already in the girl’s space in a split second, but the female _Lesser_ was faster and caught Raven off guard, a knife was lodged on her left thigh. She screamed and thrust her left elbow up to the female Lesser’ chin then grabbed the girl’s neck and threw her to the elevator’s closed door.

Raven stalked the girl, a growl vibrating through her body and she felt a burning pain from the silver knife that was still digging into her thigh. She grabbed the wooden handle and pulled out the knife then threw the offending item at the girl and grazed her on the left arm. The girl was fast and pounced on her, fangs pierced her neck and Raven screamed when she stabbed her stomach just below her ribcage with a silver stake.

“This is for killing my buddy,” the female Lesser punched Raven on the face and broke her nose,

“And this is a gift from The Lord of Polis for your sire, he said, ‘Welcome back,’” she twisted the stake while pushing it deeper into Raven. The Latina screamed in agony, and the female _Lesser_ grinned wickedly before she fled by breaking the window to the back of the building.

Raven screamed in pain, the silver started to poison her blood, red veins popped out from the wounded tissues and spreading to the flesh around it slowly,

“Fuck! I was careless,” she cursed. She realized it too late that she hadn’t fed since yesterday. She was aware of the side effect of switching her diet into animal’s blood; she needs to feed more regularly than the vampire who fed on human.

She stood up and dragged her feet; blood was dripping from the wounds on her stomach and her thigh. Raven reached the door’s handle after a few moments of struggling and grunting from the pain. She barely crossed the threshold when her sight blurred and she fell on her left side, blood pooling around her, the last thing she had in mind was her sire,

“Please be safe, my sire,” she whispered into an empty loft, the pain was too much and she slowly drifted away into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

“We need to go back to the apartment right now, my dear,” Clarke put her phone back to the bedside table on her right side. She hummed contently when Lexa kissed her neck softly,

“Do we have to? I’m glued to this bed and I’m not planning to let you go either,” the brunette said while snuggling closer into her,

“Come on, Lex. I’d love to cuddle with you a little bit longer, but for now we need to go back, okay?” Clarke chuckled at the pout her newborn Companion made and gave a small peck on those lips,

“Hufft! Fine then, but I’m gonna kick her ass for calling me baby vampz,” the brunette pulled out from Clarke and got off from the bed and walked to the closet to look for something to wear. She threw a grey hoodie and black sweatpants at Clarke,

Clarke watched Lexa’s naked back and marveled at the tattoo lined down on the brunette’s spine and her firm ass. They dressed quickly and when Clarke finished tying her blonde lock into messy bun, she saw Lexa doubled over her knees and gasped in pain, and was on the brunette’s side at a split second,

“What’s wrong, dear?” Clarke asked in concern upon seeing Lexa’s face twisted in pain,

“I don’t know, it felt like something burned my insides,” Lexa gasped for air and her head thrown back. Her eyes are wide and turned metallic red again, but Clarke saw her eyes were blank. It was like Lexa was dreaming while awake.

“Lexa? What’s wrong?” she touched Lexa’s shoulder but the brunette jerked her body,

“Raven,” the brunette answered with an angry growl and painful hiss,

Clarke furrowed her brows in confusion when Lexa ran to the front door and disappeared.

“Damn it,” she cursed when her call went directly to Raven’s voicemail when she didn’t answer.

The blonde ran after Lexa, worried for both her Companions,

 

* * *

 

“No, no, no. Please hang on a bit longer,” Lexa was running in full speed, images keep flashing through her eyes. She didn’t understand what was going on, but her instinct told her to run and helped Raven. She saw Raven lying on the floor, and a stranger with glowing red eyes above her, and then another pain almost made Lexa rolled over on the sidewalk.

“Fuck!” she cursed and saw blood pooled around Raven as the Latina getting closer to the door,

She was close, and Lexa pushed her legs harder and went through the lobby straight to the emergency stairs. She was on Clarke’s loft in a split second; her vision was back to normal. She saw Raven’s legs and went straight to the opened door.

Raven was bleeding and there was a silver stake planted on her left stomach below her ribcage. Lexa touched her own stomach; the pain was agonizing.

“Damn it! Raven, wake up!” she scooped Raven’s limp head and put it on her lap and cupped her face. She was burning and her body was shaking. She heard and scented Clarke nearby and the blonde was on her side in a flash.

“Oh my God, Raven!” Clarke gasped and tears ran down her cheeks,

“Silver stake,” Clarke said, anger was thick in her voice.

“It’s killing her,” Lexa grabbed the handle and pulled the silver stake out from Raven.

More bloods flowed from the wounded flesh, and Lexa’s instinct kicked in; her metallic red eyes flashed and she bit down hard on her left wrist, drawing black blood from her vein. She put her wrist on Raven’s lips, forcing them to open up,

“Lexa, what are you doing?” she heard Clarke’s voice, but her mind was on one tracked; to safe Raven. It’s like her brain received direct instruction from somewhere, and her body reacted on its own.

She ignored her sire’s demanding voice until the phantom pain on her stomach subsided and the red veins on Raven’s body slowly disappeared. The wound on Raven’s stomach started to heal, but her body’s temperature was still too high for a vampire whose body as cold as ice.

Lexa snaked her right arm under Raven’s legs and the other on her upper body, picking up her fellow Companion with ease and brought her into the loft.

She put Raven on the couch and ran straight to the bathroom and back with a small towel and a small basin filled with water. Lexa cleaned Raven’s body from bloods, and looked up to see Clarke handed a pair of t-shirt and black jeans. She saw Clarke’s hardened expression. Pain, anger, sadness, and guilt mixed into one and Lexa felt the same when she looked back at Raven. Her blood boiled at the thought someone hurt her family. She was bonded by blood to her sire and her fellow Companion the moment Clarke turned her.

For the brunette, family means everything since she lost hers too soon. The only family she has before she met Clarke and Raven was her older sister, Anya. Lexa would do anything to protect her family. She wouldn’t let anyone who did this to Raven running around unpunished.

She helped Clarke to change Raven’s clothes, and went to the hallway to find anything that will lead her to their enemy. She remember the girl’s face, but she needs more than a face and a glowing red eyes just like a male Lesser who attacked her a few days ago.

She swept the floor to see if there was anything that could lead her to the attacker, and found a tiny droplet of red liquid near a silver knife not far from elevator. She took the knife and collected the blood with her fingertips. Lexa sniffed the red liquid and she caught familiar scent; Raven, and something mixed in it, probably the attacker’s blood.

She stored the stranger’s scent to her memory for further investigation. Her job as a lawyer often involved her in the similar case like this and sometimes she did her own investigation when the police’s didn’t meet her expectation, and Lexa often found more useful evidence when she did.

The brunette was back to the loft where the atmosphere was thick with tension. She could feel Clarke’s energy from the hallway and the intensity of it made her mind fuzzy,

“Clarke…” she approached her sire who was still holding Raven’s hand on her while she knelt on the carpeted floor beside the wounded Companion,

“We’ll find who did this, Clarke. I promise, whoever they were, they’ll pay it with their lives,” she said as she squeezed Clarke’s left shoulder lightly,

“Cla..rke,” Raven said weakly and Lexa was on her side next to Clarke in a split second,

“Rae, I’m here. It’s okay, you’ll be fine,” Clarke’s expression softened, and Lexa felt the air around them lightened,

“No… Clarke. None of us are safe, The Lord of Polis knows about you,” Raven tried to sit up but her body was still too weak, so Lexa helped her and sat behind her,

“Raven, you need to rest. We’ll deal with it later, you almost died from silver poisoning,” Lexa said calmly,

“Fuck!” Raven hissed in pain when she tried to move away from Lexa,

“Rae, don’t be stubborn. Listen to your blood-sister, we’ll deal with the damn lord after you got better,” Clarke said, her soft voice was calm and commanding despite the wrath Lexa felt radiating from her sire.

Raven laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder, groaning when she reached her stomach,

“Don’t move too much, Raven. Your wound was still healing, I barely saved your life,” Lexa laid Raven back on the couch so she could examine her wound. She lifted the t-shirt and saw the wound closing slowly,

“How…?” Raven asked in confusion and looked at Clarke who was as confused as her. They both looked at Lexa who just shrugged,

“Don’t ask me how or why I did it, because I did it on instinct. It was like it’s in my blood and my head and I just know what I had to do,” Lexa said as she went to the kitchen and searched the fridge for the blood she once saw Raven took out from it. She was back with two blood bags and gave it to Raven,

“I gave you my blood, but it only helped you to heal. You’ll need to feed to be back on your feet soon,” Lexa helped Raven to sit up so that the Latina could feed comfortably,

“Thanks, baby vampz,” Raven said weakly but still with her usual sassy attitude,

Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled when she heard Clarke chuckled,

“You’re lucky you were hurt, Raven,” Lexa said playfully

“You’re right about baby vampz thing, but in different meaning,” said Clarke with a hint of flirting and Lexa felt her cheeks flushed up to her ears,

“Ha ha, I knew it! You naughty baby vampz,” Raven high fived Clarke and both of them laughed seeing how embarrassed Lexa was,

“Not you too, Claarke!” she pouted and earned a soft peck on her lips form smiling Clarke,

“But you were so cute earlier when you clang on me while buried you face between my breasts,” Clarke whispered on her ears, yet Raven heard it and teased her again,

“Gosh! Both of you will see how badass I can be later and you’ll regret for making fun of me,” she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest,

Raven and Clarke burst into a laughing fit and Lexa just shook her head, this new family will surely made her suffer from embarrassment. They jumped slightly when Lexa’s phone went off and she took out the device from her pocket. She smiled when she saw the caller ID and swiped on the screen to accept the call.

“Anya!” she said excitedly and her sister chuckled from the other side of the line,

 _“Hello there, little squid,”_ Anya greeted her with light voice. She sounded tired but clearly excited,

“Oh god! Stop with the squid thing, Ahn. It was just one time and you never let it go,” Lexa sighed but smiled nonetheless.

 _“You know I won’t miss even the smallest opportunity to tease my little sister,”_ her sister said with amusement in her voice,

“Whatever, suit yourself. When are you coming home?” Lexa hasn’t seen her for almost half a year because of Anya’s business which often requires her to travel a lot.

_“I’ll be home in two days, Lex. I took some time off. I miss my little squid,”_

“Call me when you arrived, okay? I’ll come and pick you up at the airport,” Lexa said as she glanced at Clarke and Raven who listened to her attentively,

 _“Alright, squid. I gotta go, see you soon,”_ Anya said her goodbye, and the call ended.

Lexa put her phone on the small table near the couch,

“So you have a sister?” Clarke asked,

“Yeah, she can be a pain in the ass, but she’s all I have,” Lexa said, a small smile etched on the corner of her mouth.

“It must be nice to have sibling,” Clarke said, and Lexa saw a hint of sadness in the blonde’s blue eyes and her heart hurts at that. The brunette made it her mission to protect her sire from anything that will bring sorrow to those beautiful eyes.

“It’s nice to have Anya around, but she made it her life mission to make fun of me anytime she could,” Lexa sighed and sat on the carpeted floor,

“Is she staying with you when she got here?” Clarke asked her and she realized the most crucial thing; Lexa was a vampire now.

“Shit! I forgot about it,” she cursed

Her life has changed drastically since three days ago. It almost felt normal now with Clarke near her, but she knew that nothing is normal for her from now on. Lexa would have to explain to her sister and her friends about her sudden pale complexion, or her inhumane strength which she often forgot in the past three days.

Lexa was brought back to reality when Clarke spoke to Raven,

“What was the urgent matter you said on the phone earlier?” asked Clarke,

“I met Luna last night, and she told me the thing about Nightbloods. And Lexa, I need to see if your blood is black like Luna’s. She was turned with the same way Clarke did with you,” Raven said as she struggled to sat properly and winced from the pain,

“Well, seems like I have a new name now, Nightblood. Awesome!” Lexa said sarcastically, “Why did I have a feeling that this can’t be anything good?”

Raven told her and Clarke everything she knew. And she felt her world was being turned upside down. With her being a Nightblood and soul-bonded to her sire, and the troubles that will entail them in the future, Lexa was overwhelmed.

“And you know what happened once I was back here. That Lesser bitch said something about The Lord of Polis bringing you a gift, a dying _me_ , apparently, and he said ‘welcome back’,” at that, Lexa watched Clarke’s confused face morphed into hatred and sorrow.

“Clarke? Do you know who this fucking Lord of Polis might be?” Lexa asked with concern upon seeing Clarke’s reaction.

Lexa saw how her sire clenched her jaw to hide her feelings, yet her eyes betrayed her for Lexa noticed that coldness she found in Clarke’s eyes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Lexa couldn’t take it anymore. Her new life was hectic enough to deal with the unknown threat. The fact that Clarke’s life might be in danger because she turned her into a Nightblood which The Elders hate made her skin crawl.

She stood up abruptly; took her phone and put it in her pocket,

“I’ll trace that bitch down. I already knew her disgusting scent,” Lexa said as she walked to the front door.

“Lexa, my dear. It’s dangerous for you to run around the city. We need to think this through,” Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s chest and the brunette stopped, her hand was already on the doorknob,

“No one messed around with my family and get away with it, Clarke.” with that Lexa left the loft.

______

 

“Fuck!” Lexa was cornered by two Companions when she tracked down the female Lesser’s scent further into an abandoned warehouse near the forest. One of them was a woman with red hair and brown eyes; the other was a man with greyish hair and dark brown eyes.

“We were expecting a blondie, but I guess your sire sent you instead,” he grinned wickedly. Lexa knew right then that this was in fact a trap set to catch Clarke off guard and she was glad it was her who walked right into it.

“There was no need to waste my sire’s time for the likes of you,” she taunted him; her face regained her usual stoicism. The male vampire’s eyes darken with hatred and lunged at her. Lexa braced herself for the impact and held her ground when the man grabbed her neck, trying to tackle her to the ground. She kneed him on his stomach and grabbed the hand on her throat, twisted it and heard the bone cracked. Once she was free from the male vampire’s grasp, she threw him across the room and was on him in a flash adding the impact with her weight on his throat. The brunette was no weakling, she mastered mixed martial arts and worked out in daily basis, and for that she was thankful for her former self. Relying on her heightened speed and strength wouldn’t be enough to defend herself from older vampires with more experiences.

“You messed with the wrong person, dude. I’m not some useless newborn you can subdue with only your strength and speed,” she growled, her eyes changed into their metallic red color,

“My Lord will destroy you and your bitch of a sire,” he snarled at her, unable to move.

Lexa felt the female vampire’s presence behind her and wasn’t fast enough to react, a silver knife dug into her back barely missed her spine. She screamed at the pain but maintained her position on the male vampire. She thrust her hand into his chest and grabbed his heart; her left hand was on his throat. The brunette ripped his heart out with a growl and tore his head from the limped body.

She pulled the knife out and hissed at the pain.

Lexa dropped the offending object on the floor, and focused on the now angry female vampire,

“You bitch!” she growled and ran at her, another knife in her hand. Her movement was reckless, Lexa noticed she was a newborn like her and clearly didn’t know how to fight.

She let the woman closed the distance and ran at her at full speed, and when the other woman was a few feet away from her, Lexa grabbed her neck and lifted her before she pushed her to the wall of the empty warehouse. She jabbed her on her stomach, and heard her ribs cracked from the impact,

“You underestimated me, woman. Your _almighty Lord_ made a grave mistake provoking my sire,” Lexa said in distaste and failed to notice another silver knife in the other woman’s hand.

She snarled and growled when she felt the knife on her side, but didn’t loosen her grip on the other woman.  Lexa saw the redhead’s brown eyes widened in shock and horror when she looked at the wound she inflicted.

“ _Natblida,”_ she gasped and her shocked expression changed into a wicked grin

“I don’t know what you meant,” Lexa said and she tightened her grip,

“But you saw my blood, and I can’t let you alert your sire,” the brunette’s face remained impassive but her flashing metallic red eyes was enough to intimidate her opponent. The redhead vampire tried to free herself from Lexa’s grip, but the brunette was stronger,

“Nah, ah. I’ll stop fighting if I were you,” Lexa warned the redhead but received the challenging growl from her. She snarled at the redhead vampire and dug her fist into her ribcage and ripped her heart out. She saw those brown eyes widened and lost its light when the redhead died. She tore the body apart and threw in on top of the male vampire’s.

Lexa pulled the knife from her side and sighed with relief. It was painful but didn’t affect her like it did on Raven. She supposed her weird blood had something to do with it.

After the threat was eliminated, and the adrenaline subsided, Lexa came to term with what she did. She killed two strangers to survive, and the fact that she enjoyed reaping their hearts out and tore the bodies apart shocked her. Her line of work was to bring justice, yet here she was tearing bodies apart.

Lexa felt sick and threw up, she was shaking and her vision blurred. She walked out from the warehouse and squinted her eyes at the blinding light. She swayed and fell to the ground; her head was pounding and her body felt like it was on fire.

 _This is pathetic_ , she thought bitterly.

Her consciousness was fading. The only thing on her mind was the safety of the woman she loves. She chuckled weakly and all she could see was darkness before the images of familiar blue eyes eased her mind,

“Cla….rke”

 


	5. Ames sœurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here!!   
> A bit shorter but i hope you'll enjoy it .  
> And thanks for my beta, slandb . You are awesome!!! 😁
> 
> And there would be no smut just some fluff, cuz i want to focus on the plot, so dont hate me 😋  
> Okay then, happy reading!!

  
  
Clarke ran after Lexa but not before making sure that Raven was okay and out of the woods. The brunette’s particular scent made it easy for Clarke to follow her trails. Aside from that, Clarke could feel it deep in her bones; the connection between the sire and her Companion. And the blonde vampire knew it was more than just their sire-bond since the pull she felt was different from the one she had with Raven.

She ran through the city, carefully so she could stay hidden in the shadows. Her mind orchestrated the worst possible scenario about what could happened to Lexa at that moment.

Clarke had never felt this scared before, not even when she witnessed those monsters kill her family. The paralyzing fear she experienced when she found Lexa on the ground outside of an abandoned warehouse was nothing like she’s ever felt when she lost Finn, or when she was running for her life with her first companion from the hunters.   
The blonde knelt beside Lexa who was unconscious, dark blood seeped from her wounds.

“Lexa, my dear, please open your eyes,” Clarke lifted the brunette’s upper body and held her tightly, resting Lexa’s head on her chest. The brunette didn’t respond but she could hear Lexa’s shallow breathing; her heart was beating faintly. Clarke caressed her cheek softly, her jaw clenched so hard while she controlled her anger.

The blonde carried Lexa bridal style, and walked towards the entrance of the warehouse. She scrunched her nose when the smell of blood assaulted her nostrils. She knew Lexa was special from what Raven told her, but killing two Companions alone and only receiving a few cuts and bruises was something she didn’t expect. The blonde noticed the silver knives on the floor that were covered with dark blood.

She looked at the brunette in her arms; her brows furrowed and she whined softly. Clarke opted to leave the place; Lexa’s safety came first. The blonde vampire left the corpses where Lexa left them as a warning for whoever was trying to hurt her family; though she had an idea about who they might be. She wanted to show and tell that she didn’t give a fuck about them. Clarke and her family wouldn’t just stay silent and let them mess around. She exited the warehouse and moved swiftly into the shadows.

She passed through tall buildings, and was back in her building fifteen minutes later.

Clarke went straight upstairs. When she reached her loft, the door was already opened; Raven was waiting for her and Lexa.

“I heard your footsteps,” Raven said, and gasped,  
“Shit! What happened to baby vampz?” Raven helped Clarke to bring Lexa’s unconscious body inside the loft and laid her on the couch where Raven was before.

“I’m not sure, Rae. When I found her she was already unconscious. There were two Companions with their heart ripped from them and their bodies were torn apart,” Clarke couldn’t hide her proud smile knowing that Lexa was more than capable to defend herself without Clarke teaching her how.

“Damn, she is better than I expected,” Raven said and winced at the pain from the wounds on her body,

“But why did she faint? I don’t see any signs of silver poisoning,” Raven inspected the brunette closer.

Both of them jumped when Lexa opened her eyes; flashing with metallic red, and her fangs bared and was snarling,

“Fuck! You scared the shit out of me, baby vampz!” Raven clutched her chest and took a step back from the brunette.  
Clarke moved closer to the bewildered newborn and tried to calm her down,

“Hey, you’re okay,” she put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder, grounding her.

“Clar..ke,” Lexa looked at her in the eyes and reached out her hands to the blonde’s face and her body, trying to see if she was hurt.

“Lexa, my dear. I’m fine,” Clarke said in a hushed voice not taking any chance to startle the brunette.

“You’re safe,” Lexa scooted closer to her, joining their foreheads and Clarke’s now not so frozen heart fluttered at the gesture.

She heard and felt Lexa’s breathing evened out, their eyes were closed, shutting out the rest of the world and savoring the newfound comfort. After a while, Lexa pulled back and looked at her with those eyes she came to love. Clarke understood that Lexa would need her blood to sate the bloodlust and ease the pain caused by her injuries since the brunette’s body rejected other bloods than hers. Her body tingled with anticipation upon seeing Lexa’s eyes dart to her exposed neck.

Lexa nuzzled into her neck; inhaling the blonde’s scent as if reminding herself that Clarke was safe and sound. She pulled the brunette closer and brushed her left hand on Lexa’s hair while her other arm held the brunette’s upper body, hugging her. The blonde felt how her newborn Companion relaxed into her embrace, and her body shivered when she felt Lexa’s lips on her pulse.

“Drink from me,” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s left ear, and the brunette hesitated and kissed her skin instead.

“It’s okay, my dear. You won’t hurt me; besides, you need blood to recover; my blood,” Clarke said, voice still soft and she heard a tiny whine from the brunette. After a while, the blonde vampire felt Lexa’s tongue on her pulse that was then replaced by her pointy fangs; her body tingled at the sensation.

“Hmmm… That’s it. Good girl,” Clarke praised her newborn, and earned a soft purr from Lexa who drank slowly from her vein. The pleasure she felt when Lexa bit and drank her blood was out of this world. She could feel the connection getting stronger with each drop of blood that they shared.

She felt Lexa pulled back a little and licked the puncture wounds, kissing her neck ever so softly and the blonde’s heart melted at the tenderness of it.

“Lexa, my dear. I need to check on you,” Clarke put a small distance between them and cupped the brunette’s cheek. The brunette nodded and Clarke pulled her bloodied grey t-shirt up to her head and tossed it on the floor. The wound on Lexa’s back and her right side were still raw, but it was already starting to close. The silver was still painful and delayed her healing, but at least it wasn’t poisonous for her.

“You’re immune to silver,” Raven said in awe “And your blood was like an antidote and healed me. Wow, you’re a real badass now, baby vampz,” Raven raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Lexa rolled her eyes at her blood-sister, and flinched a little when Clarke touched her wounded flesh, “And I’m putting you in the spotlights now that I killed those Companions back at the warehouse,” Lexa said and Clarke sensed guilt, anger in the newborn’s voice.

“Hey… It wasn’t your fault, Lex. I was the one who broke the law and turned you into a Nightblood. It was just a matter of time when would The Elders notice, and it was inevitable that The Lord of Polis would hear about my arrival, you being caught up in the middle of it was unexpected,” Clarke caressed the brunette’s cheek, her heart broke for the troubled girl.

“But…” Lexa tried to argue but Clarke stopped her.

“No, Lexa. Stop blaming yourself, everything will be fine,” the blonde said and Lexa nodded.

“Now we have things to do. Your sister will be in town anytime now, and I bet your friend has been wary because you just disappeared after that night,” Clarke helped Lexa put on her t-shirt back after she was sure that her wounds were not worrisome.

“Oh shit!” Lexa cursed and took her phone from her back pocket to check any message from her friends.

“My friends are going to kill me,” Lexa sighed.

“They can try,” Raven chuckled, earning death glare from the brunette,

“You should call your friends so that they know you’re okay,” Clarke said and Lexa nodded.

They waited for a few seconds and Lexa had to distance the device from her ear.  
“ _Lexa! Where the hell have you been?!_ ”

* * *

 

“Geez, O. Can you not yell like that? You’ll have to cover my medical bills if I go deaf,” Lexa said as she held the phone away from her ear and put Octavia on speaker.

“ _You deserve my wrath, Commander,_ ” Octavia said in annoyance, “ _I haven’t heard from you since that night I left with Lincoln, it’s been three days, Lexa. We thought you were kidnapped or died somewhere!_ ” Octavia was still yelling at her, but Lexa knew it was her way of showing that she worried about her.

She knew that her friend meant well, and it was her fault for not contacting Octavia sooner, so the brunette just sighed and mouthed an apology at Clarke and Raven who covered their super sensitive ears.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, okay? I’m fine, just had something to do. And, uh… Do you think we can meet later at my apartment with the gang? I want you guys to meet some friends,” Lexa said while looking at Clarke who nodded in agreement.

“ _Yeah, I’ll tell them to be at your apartment this evening; you have some explaining to do, Commander. And your staff has been restless when I visited your firm yesterday,_ ” Octavia was clearly pissed at her though concern was evident in her voice.

“Shit! I need to call my assistant. I’ll text you later, okay?” Lexa ended the call and made another call to her assistant.  
After a few minutes on call with her assistant and making sure that everything was okay at the firm, Lexa ended the call and slumped down at the couch,

“Damn, three days and my firm is already chaotic,” Lexa sighed,

“So you already have badass nickname, Commander?” Raven smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know who started it, and now the whole gang, even my staff and my sister call me that,”

“Well, Commander Nightblood sounds more intimidating. And although our baby vampz still have many things to learn, she already kicked some asses,” teased Raven, and Lexa groaned at the nickname Raven gave her.

“Do not call me that, Rae.” Lexa did her best to glare at her blood-sister, but Raven wasn’t easy to intimidate.

“Yeah, yeah, baby vampz,” Raven said again as she walked to the kitchen.

“She is just excited to have you as her blood-sister, don’t mind her, she means well,” Clarke sat beside her and Lexa scooted closer to her sire, feeling more at ease when the blonde rested her head on her shoulder.

The floral perfume and the sweet scent from Clarke’s blonde locks calmed her nerves as she inhaled the air into her lungs.

“I just don’t want her accidentally calling me baby vampz around my friends,” Lexa said as she rested her head on Clarke’s.

“I’ll compel her if it’s necessary,” Clarke said, clearly amused at the thought,

“Hey! You promised me not to force compulsion on me after that one time,” Raven yelled from the kitchen and Clarke chuckled.

“Now I’m curious what you made her do,” Lexa asked with amusement and couldn’t hold her laughter back when she saw Raven run at full speed, stopping dead in front of her and Clarke with horror written on her face.

“Don’t you dare tell her, Clarke,” Raven’s terrified expression was priceless.

“Don’t worry, Rae. I’ll save it for later,” Clarke said and winked, while Raven groaned in frustration.

Lexa laughed harder and earned a playful slap on her head,

“Hey! That’s not cool!” Lexa said, still laughing.

“Alright, kiddos. Quit fooling around, we’re gonna have to come up with some reasonable explanation,” Clarke said with an amused smile on her face.

“Ugh, fine, Mama Bear,” Raven said while she sat on the table in front of the couch, and Lexa laughed again at Clarke’s reddening face,

“Ha ha, don’t talk back to your Mom, Rae,” Lexa said and chuckled, rewarded with swat on her shoulder.

“Don’t call me mom!” Clarke pouted, and Lexa’s heart swelled at the cuteness.

“Well, she sired you too, so you better listen to Mommy,” Raven and Lexa laughed so hard when Clarke crossed her arms on her chest.

“Lexa, my dear, be good or I won’t let you cuddle with me tonight,” Clarke said suggestively, and poor Lexa had to shut her mouth.

There is no way I’m giving up a cuddle with Clarke, she thought. That earned a beautiful smile from her sire, and a teasing comment from Raven.

“You’re such a baby, Commander,”

“Whatever, Rae.” Lexa dismissed the comment and winked at Clarke.

“You promised me a cuddle tonight, Clarke. At my place,” Lexa said in a husky voice “you better be prepare for more than a cuddle,” she said in Clarke’s ears, and saw the blue orbs darkened with desire she sparked in her sire’s eyes.

Lexa smirked and got up from the couch.  
“I need to use your shower,” Lexa said and made her way to the bathroom.

Lexa was stripping out of her ruined, bloody clothes and was only left in her boxer and sport bra when she saw Clarke from the mirror on the sink, and felt the blonde trace her finger on the scars on her back and shivered at the touch.

“You have many old scars,” said Clarke, her eyes glued to her back. Lexa swallowed hard, the memories of each scars were still fresh in her mind. She got some of them when she worked part time while she was in school. Some were the results of her stupid decisions, and the most painful one was along her spine, the scar that was her tattoo. The reason behind it was what made it hurt. Lexa got her tattoo just right before she was taken from her.

“This is beautiful,” said Clarke as she traced her fingers over Lexa’s tattoo. The brunette inhaled sharply, the memories threatening to break her all over again.  
Clarke sensed her distress and hugged her from behind, her head rested on Lexa’s shoulder blade. The memory from that night came at her in full force, and she could see her pale face with blood pooling underneath her body. She could hear the chocked whisper from her before her hazel eyes lost their light.

Lexa’s mind replayed them all over again and she hated how weak they made her feel. The fear of losing someone she cared about caused her to shut down her emotions and build up walls around her heart. It was like she has that special switch on, in order to close herself off from her surroundings.

She felt her sire’s hold on her tightened, and Lexa shivered when Clarke kissed her shoulder. It was like Clarke could feel what she was feeling, and Lexa was thankful that her sire didn’t say a thing if she did see what Lexa saw at that moment.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, dear,” she turned around and saw the love in the blonde’s eyes. She was scared but the switch was already turned off the moment her green eyes met the blue orbs that night and the blonde beauty in front of her already cracked her way into Lexa’s walls.

“Okay, but you’ll join me,” Lexa tried to bring her confidence back and smirked at the blushing blonde,

“Hmm… So demanding, Commander,” the blonde said as she walked into the shower while stripping off her clothes, swaying her firm ass and glancing at Lexa from her shoulder. The brunette was glued to where she was, staring at the naked blonde. She licked her suddenly dry lips and forced her legs to walk into the shower where Clarke was waiting for her. Lexa shed her boxer and sport bra off, leaving her bare for Clarke to see and feasted on.

Lexa closed the distance between her and Clarke, relishing in the calm the blonde gave her. She cupped Clarke’s jaw and brought her closer to join their lips in a soft kiss. She felt Clarke’s hand around her neck and hummed in content when her sire scratched her scalp. The brunette reached for the shower handle with her free hand and letting the water flow between their bodies, washing away the blood from her body.

The kiss was slow and sweet, while their hands roamed each other’s bodies and pulling them even closer. Lexa trapped Clarke between her body and the wall, her hands kneaded the firm, soft skin of the blonde’s ass, and purred when Clarke scratch her backside with her blunt fingernails. Their bodies were a perfect match for each other; their synchronized waltz connected them to an extent where the simplest touch and gesture meant more than words could convey. Lexa pulled back for a second to kiss the blonde’s neck.

“My dear,” Clarke sighed as she kissed the soft skin, nipped on it occasionally.

“My beautiful sire,” she husked onto Clarke’s right ear and kissed her temple.

“Promise me you won’t do anything reckless without thinking about the consequences again. I can’t bear the thought of losing you,” said Clarke as she hugged Lexa tightly, her face tucked into the crook of Lexa’s neck.

“I promise, Clarke. I’m sorry for making you worry about me,” Lexa promised her sire, but they both knew that Lexa would be the first to defend her family.

“Okay,” Clarke pulled back and looked at her in the eyes with the intensity that forced Lexa to surrender her everything; every scar, every fear and every control she had.

Clarke captured her lips in a soft kiss and she purred, elicited a smile on the blonde’s lips. Lexa ended their kiss too soon, and looked at the blonde,

“Clarke… I…” Lexa started but was cut off when Clarke kissed her once again,

“I love you,” Clarke said softly and Lexa’s heart clenched in the best possible way. She was about to say it when Clarke put her index on Lexa’s lips, “shhh. You don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready. I understand how hard it is for you to open up again. I’m bonded to you and you to me. I can feel it even if you don’t say it,”  
Lexa realized she was crying, and oh God! Since when was she so emotional and cried over a simple affection?

“I know it takes a lot of courage to say it out loud, but you don’t have to worry, my dear. Your soul says it louder and clearer than words can convey,” Clarke looked at her with a smile that reached her sparkling blue eyes. Her thumb wiped the tears on her cheek, and the blonde kissed her trembling lips.

“It takes as long as it takes, my dear. I’ll be here when you’re ready,” Lexa could only nod, and Clarke joined their foreheads.

“I love you, my dear,” Clarke whispered, and Lexa hugged her tightly.

 _When I’m ready,_ she said to her inner self.  
Both of them took their time to shower and after an hour they were back in the living room with a curious, smirking Raven on the couch playing with her phone.

“You took your time, I see,” teased Raven, and Lexa shrugged at the comment.

“Not my fault that my sire is a hot one,” Lexa winked at Clarke, who smirked and shook her head.

“Oh my dear, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Clarke said huskily as she snaked her arms around Lexa’s neck, their lips were barely touching. The brunette held her breath and she felt weak in the knees.

“Geez, stop flirting, you two,” said Raven as she put her phone on the table, Lexa only rolled her eyes as she distanced herself from Clarke.

Lexa and Clarke sat beside Raven, the three of them engulfed in silence, occupied with their thoughts, until Raven’s phone rang when a notification popping on the screen. The Latina picked up her phone from the table and opened the message, her expression lightened.

“It’s from Luna. While you two were doing God only knows what in the shower, I texted her to set up a meeting with us in a few days, and she agreed. We need more information regarding Nightbloods and this Lord of Polis,” Raven said while she typed something on the device.

“I think I know who they might be,” Clarke said. Lexa felt the chill along her spine upon hearing the cold tone of her sire’s voice. The brunette could sense the energy around them thickened; darkness, anger, sorrow, all mixed up and swirled around them.

Lexa glanced at Raven, who was frozen on her ass; her face was of concern and fear.

“Hey,” Lexa touched her sire’s hand,

"Whoever they are, I won’t let anything happened to any of us,” Lexa tried her best to calm Clarke down, drawing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

“I know you will, my dear.” Clarke sighed and smiled at her, the one that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Don’t worry, Clarke. You’ve got the most awesome Companions here, we’ll be okay,” said Raven who was trying her best to compose herself.

Clarke only nodded, and Lexa pulled her closer, “You both are my family, and I’ll protect you with all I have,” she kissed Clarke’s temple, and felt the blonde relax a bit into her embrace.

“I don’t want any of you to get hurt because of me,” Clarke said and snuggled closer to her, nuzzling into her neck.

“I’ll be careful, I promise,” Lexa said and she felt vibrations on her body when Clarke purred, and chuckled.

“I’d like to stay longer in this position, babe, but we need to go back to my apartment to meet my gang in a few hours, but I need to do some clean up first. We knocked some stuff down when we…” Lexa was cut off by Raven, who made a gagging sound,

“Eww, stop right there, Commander. I don’t need to know about your ‘actions’ with our sire,” Raven said and quote the specific word while she rolled her eyes.

“Ha ha, sorry, Rae. You’re cranky, I think you need to get laid soon,” Lexa teased her fellow Companion.

“Nah, I’ll pass,” Raven dismissed the idea.  
Lexa just laughed at the Latina, and took her phone out from her pocket and texted Octavia to tell her when they’ll meet at Lexa’s place.

“Okay. We have two hours to get ready since my friends are mostly at work at the moment,” the brunette said as she got up from the couch got follow by Clarke.

“Then we should hurry. Let’s go,” said Raven who was already at the front door.  
The three of them moved fast under the shadows provided by the tall buildings, and were at Lexa’s apartment in just ten minutes.

When they got into the apartment, it was a mess, more than when Lexa and Clarke left. The brunette unconsciously scented the air and growled.

“Lessers, Two of them were here not long ago,” Raven confirmed.

“They were already on the move. Damn it, we don’t have much time then,” Raven said as she took out her phone and dialed a number.

“Luna, we need to meet sooner, tomorrow at noon if that’s okay with you… Alright, I’ll text you the address. I need you to be careful, they’re already on the move; they found out where Lexa lives,” the Latina paced back and forth as she listened to what Luna was saying.

“Okay, see you tomorrow,” with that Raven ended the call and Lexa raised her eyebrows.

“Don’t worry, Lex. I’ll make sure the building is safe for your friends,” she said, but Lexa stopped her when Raven was about to exit the apartment.

“I can’t sense any of them here, so no need for you to check,” Lexa said and pushed Raven further into the room.

“That’s some nose you got there, baby vampz. I can’t even tell because of the heavy scent of those fuckers,” said Raven and Lexa shook her head.

“It wasn’t like I smelled them, I sensed the energy around. Their energy was different, so it wasn’t hard to tell,” Lexa explained as she put everything back to its usual place.

“You have a good focus then, it’s hard for me even after ninety years being a vampire,” Raven helped her lift the fallen cabinet near the window.

“Maybe being a Nightblood helped,” Lexa shrugged, she was also confused by her abilities, not to mention the vision and pain she got when Raven was attacked a while ago. It was like they were connected.

Lexa dropped to her knees, and clutched her chest; her breathing was heavy and images flashed through her vision. She saw a dark-skinned man grinning at her; she felt the anger and fear from the person who owned the vision. It was a memory, Lexa noticed from the old architecture of the place she saw. And then she saw something familiar; a man with dark hair laid in front of her, blood flowed from his neck, a name popped up in her memory like it was already there since the beginning; Finn. It was Clarke’s memory, but she never saw that dark-skinned man before. Lexa rushed to her bedroom where Clarke was and saw the heartbreaking scene in front of her; Clarke was hugging herself; her body shook from the force of her sobbing. She was at the blonde’s side in a split second.

“Clarke? What happened?” she asked softly, but Clarke didn’t say anything, her silent sobs now became louder and Lexa was worried about her sire. She hugged the blonde vampire and rocked them back and forth to calm her.

“Babe? Please, look at me,” Lexa pulled back and cupped the blonde’s face, pleading her to look in her eyes.

“Please tell me what’s wrong? I saw your memory, please let me help,” Lexa pleaded.

Clarke shook her head and curled into Lexa’s arms, and the brunette hugged her.

“Okay, we’ll talk about it later. Maybe we can ask Luna why I keep having vision like this without even drinking your blood,” Lexa said softly and Clarke nodded against her chest.

“The Lessers were tied to him, it was suffocating me,” Clarke said weakly, and Lexa had no idea who was the blonde referring to but opted to ignore it for now. She needed to calm her sire before her friends arrived.

“It’s okay, Clarke. You’re safe,” Lexa cooed and felt the blonde relax in her arms.

* * *

  
“It’s okay, Clarke. You’re safe,” Lexa said to her softly, and Clarke felt the truth in her words. The connection between them was strong, and Clarke felt guilty to let the lingering scent of the Lessers provoke her and causing Lexa to worry.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Lexa,” she said while still wrapped in Lexa’s arms.

“Don’t be. I’m glad I could share some of your pain, Clarke,” Lexa caressed her hair and Clarke sighed in contentment.

“I promise I’ll tell you later. Your friends will be here soon, let’s clean up this mess, and we can do it all again later,” Clarke said teasingly and felt Lexa push her a little to see her face.

“You’ll have the time of your life, my dear sire,” Lexa husked and Clarke smirked seeing her Companion’s cocky attitude.  
“So full of yourself, my dear,” she pecked Lexa’s pouty lips and giggled when the brunette purred.

“I love you,” she whispered and Lexa kissed her a bit longer.

“Ahem! Lex, I think someone is at your door. Aren’t your friends supposed to be here in an hour?” Raven interrupted them and Clarke sighed.

“I’ll go check, you guys stay here,” Lexa said and walked to the front door, leaving Clarke with Raven.

“Clarke, what happened just now? And what the fuck was that with Lexa?” Raven asked in concern.

“It’s the soul-bond, Lexa wasn’t in control of her new ability, and the connection we shared through soul-bond was too strong. She saw my memories, and felt my pain. And Lexa could also connect to you. I’ve never heard this between Companions before,” Clarke was in the dark regarding that matter.

“Was that how she found me in our loft, dying?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, she was in pain, in the same place where you were stabbed,” Clarke said as she sat on the bed, followed by Raven.

“Damn, it must be hard for our baby vampz,” Raven lay down on the bed, and Clarke saw her eyes widen and her nostrils flared, her body stiffened.

“Rae?” Clarke looked at her Companion in confusion, and almost fell from the bed when Raven moved past her in record time.

* * *

 

Lexa rushed to the front door, her smelling sense caught the somehow familiar scent from outside of her apartment. She opened the door and her eyes widened.

“Anya?!” she asked in disbelief, almost shrieking upon seeing her sister after a few months.

“Yo, little squid,” the older girl greeted her with a wide smile.

“You said you’ll be back in a few days! How come you’re here already,” Lexa pulled her sister into a bear hug, Anya laughed softly.

“My work was done much sooner than I expected, so I rushed back to town. I miss my little squid,” Anya hugged her back, and Lexa sighed in the familiar warmth of her sister.

“You looked a bit pale, are you sick or something?” Anya pulled back from the hug and inspected her closer.

“No, I’m fine, Anya. I’m just tired, that’s all.” Lexa said, trying to hide her nerves. There was no way Lexa would involve Anya in the world she now live in.

“O and the whole gang will be here in an hour, they would be thrilled to see you, An,” Lexa guided her sister to the living room.

“Also, I want to introduce some friends to you, they’re in my room. I’ll just….” Lexa was about to reach the door to her room when Raven moved past her in record time and her eyes widened in horror seeing Raven pushed Anya to the wall.

Anya’s face was between fear and fascination, her eyes were wide, her mouth agape; Raven was really close, their face just an inch away, and Lexa’s heart stopped and she shouted when Raven bared her fangs, and looked at her for a second before focusing on Anya again. Her eyes were metallic red, just like Lexa’s when she needed Clarke’s blood and enraged.

“What the fuck! Raven!” she was behind Raven in a flash and tried to get her off Anya, only to be thrown across the room.

“Shit! What the hell is wrong with you, Rae! Get off from my sister!” Lexa was back on her feet and ran to Raven who seemed to struggle with the bloodlust and Lexa felt the pain similar to hers, yet wasn’t hers; it was Raven’s.

“Rae, stop, now!” Lexa heard Clarke’s voice from the door and a shiver ran down her spine. A possessive growl filled the room and her sister was now terrified.

“Lexa! What the fuck is happening here?” she said in horror. At least Raven didn’t hurt her, only held her in place.

“Fuck! Clarke, do something, please!” Lexa stood up.

“Raven, I said let her go. Are you defying your sire?” Clarke said in softer voice and Lexa saw Raven nuzzled her face into Anya’s neck, and Lexa lost it.

Her only living family was in danger, even though she knew Raven was struggling to not give in to her bloodlust, Lexa’s protective instinct kicked in; her eyes were now flashing metallic red, her fangs bared and she was on Raven’s back in a split second. She hooked her right arm around Raven’s neck, and snarled when she felt the Latina resisted.

“Mine!” Lexa heard her said with a growl. Raven bared her fangs and was about to bite Anya, and Lexa yanked her away from her sister with the power she didn’t realize she possessed, and threw their body across the room, far from Anya.

Raven twisted her hand, and Lexa growled painfully. She put some distances between them, and readied her body to tackle Raven to the floor. She lunged forward; her right hand was on Raven’s throat. The impact of her action landed them on the floor; she was on top of Raven. Raven kicked her stomach and grabbed her jaw, her other hand was on the back of Lexa’s head, trying to snap her neck.

“Enough! Stop right now, both of you!” her body stilled, as for Raven’s.

Lexa was about to let Raven go when Raven fought their sire’s order and kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the front door, and the last thing she heard was Clarke’s stern voice and a painful whine from Raven, and then everything was black.

_Damn, now I’m back to this dark place, again._


	6. Réunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for my friend/beta, Slandby for helping me, again, with my works,
> 
> And thanks for you guys who's still here reading this work.
> 
> Please drop your comments, any suggestion or advice is welcomed,
> 
> enjoy!

Lexa woke up with a groan; her head was heavy. She looked around her and realized she was on her bed and stood up abruptly when she remembered what happened earlier.

“How long have I been unconscious?” she wondered and exited her room.

Lexa walked into the living room where Raven was unconscious on her couch, Clarke on her side, and Anya stood in the kitchen. Her sister’s face was flooded with relief when she saw Lexa and she ran to her.

“I’m glad you’re okay. What the hell happened? Who are these girls? And why did you have fangs? I …” Anya asked, and Lexa stopped her sister’s ramblings.

“Slow down, An. I’ll explain it to you but you need to breathe and calm down, okay?” Lexa said as she guided Anya to living room where Clarke was waiting for them.

They took a seat on a smaller couch across the one where Raven was. Lexa looked at her sire and saw guilt in her eyes when Clarke glanced at Raven.

“What happened after I blacked out?” Lexa asked carefully, afraid that Raven would wake up and try to attack Anya again.

“I had to use compulsion in order to restrain Raven. She was in bloodlust and I think your sister is the cause,” Clarke explained, she looked at Anya.

“But she was always able to control her thirst, why…” Lexa stopped and her eyes widened when she looked at Anya and then at Clarke.

“Soulmate? MY sister is Raven’s soulmate?” Lexa was bewildered. She couldn’t involve Anya in this dangerous world; she was the only direct family she had and the fact that Raven couldn’t control her thirst was too dangerous because Anya was just a human.

Lexa looked at her confused sister and sighed. Anya was an adult and had the right to know what just happened. Although Lexa preferred to keep her secret much longer, she knew it was bound to happen sooner, so why wait, right?

“Do you want me to compel your sister to forget?” Clarke addressed her. Lexa shook her head and looked at her sire.

“I couldn’t let you compel her, she has the right to know about me, and why Raven almost bit her,” Lexa said and then turned her body so she could talk face to face with Anya.

“I need you to promise me that you will not freak out once I tell you this, An. You are my only family and I don’t want to lose you,” she started, and Anya nodded.

“I am a vampire, so is Clarke and Raven,” she saw Anya tried to digest her words, and her brown eyes widened.

“What the fuck, Lex? Are you high or something? Did you expect me to believe what you just said? Vampires don’t exist, Lexa,” Anya stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, but Lexa was in front of her in a split second.

“What the fu…” Anya stopped dead in her tracks and Lexa couldn’t help but smirk.

“Now do you believe that vampires do exist?” she asked and Anya nodded slowly. Thank god Anya was the type who only trusted what she saw; no matter how illogical or ridiculous it was.

“But you didn’t react to me like that girl did,” Anya said, she was calmer now.

“Your blood didn’t appeal to me,” Lexa said and Anya feigned offense.

“I don’t smell good, huh?” she said, and Lexa laughed.

“Lexa only reacted to my blood,” Clarke said, smiling.

“And why was that?” Anya raised an eyebrow

“Because we are soulmate, and we’re soul-bond, plus Clarke is my sire; the one who turned me,” Lexa explained.

“You turned my sister into a vampire?” Anya was angry now, and Lexa understood why. But the brunette didn’t have time for this drama. She’s been out for approximately half an hour or so, and the gang would soon be here.

“Anya, I was already dead by the time she turned me. It was a complicated process, but she managed to bring me back,” Lexa took her sister’s hands in hers.

“And I’m grateful for that, because I couldn’t just leave you. And I have many things that I want us to do together, so please don’t blame Clarke for turning me,” Lexa looked into her sister’s eyes, and saw sadness in them.

“I promise you, no harm will come to your sister, Anya,” said Clarke; her voice was firm and calm.

“As for Raven, I already compelled her not to get closer to you, but it will not last long,” Clarke clearly hated the fact that she forced Raven to obey her with compulsion, and Lexa wanted to help in any way she possibly could.

Lexa glanced at the clock above the TV; her friends will be there soon and she needed to move Raven to her room. She picked her blood-sister up and moved so fast that Anya was left agape when she returned after only five seconds.

Just when she was about to call Octavia, her doorbell rang and Anya stood up to open the door. Lexa heard a happy shriek coming from there, and damn her ears were ringing because of it.

“That must be Octavia” Lexa whispered to Clarke, who had a painful expression on her face.

“I hope your other friends aren’t as loud as her,” Clarke said, and Lexa laughed.

“Lexa! Where the hell have you bee…n?” the shorter brunette trailed off when she saw Clarke, “And who is the gorgeous blonde?” Octavia smirked and wiggled her brows

Lexa rolled her eyes. Knowing Octavia, the younger girl would never let Lexa off the hook.

“Octavia, this is Clarke, and Clarke, Octavia,” she introduced them, and the smirk on Octavia’s face grew into a wide grin.

“Hi Clarke. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I bet her being missing for three days has something with you, huh?” Octavia winked at Clarke and the hot blonde smiled and winked back at the younger brunette.

“Well, that would be my fault, Octavia. Because I didn’t let her out of my bed, she is so talented, especially those fingers,” Clarke moved closer to her; her fingers caressed Lexa’s arm, “And that dirty mouth, I can’t get enough of them,” Clarke husked, now her lips are on Lexa’s left ear; her body shivered at her sire’s seductive acts.

“I knew it!” Bellamy shouted and pumped his fist in the air.

“Told ya, O. She is okay, she even got laid!” Bellamy grinned, and Octavia sighed in defeat.

“Fine, you won the bet,” Octavia said and fished 10 bucks from her pocket.

“Really, Blakes? You were betting about our hot lawyer?” Echo walked in with an annoyed look on her face, “and you didn’t tell me about it?” she huffed at Bellamy, “I’m Echo, by the way,” the woman said smiling and nodded, Clarke did the same.

“Sorry babe, it’s just happened,” Bellamy said and Lexa cleared her throat,

“I can’t believe you, guys. I could’ve been mutilated while you were betting about my sex life,” the lawyer shook her head, amused at friends’ antics.

“But you didn’t. You got laid and I won ten bucks,” Bellamy still grinned widely at her.

“And nice to meet you, Clarke,” he said as he offered his hand which Clarke took and shook in greetings,

“Nice to meet you too, Bellamy,” Clarke smiled and looked at behind Bellamy.

“Jasper, why are you hiding behind Bellamy?” Octavia scolded him.

“Uhm, I’m glad that you are okay, Lex. But I think I’ll stay here,” he said nervously while glancing at Anya’s direction.

“Oh come on, Jasper. My sister wouldn’t kill you,” Lexa said, amused

“Uh-uh. If we’re talking about the last time he pulled a prank on me, he’s definitely dead, I’m just prolonging his suffering before I turn him into minced meat,” Anya said and smirked mischievously,

“Ha ha, funny, Anya,” the young man huffed and finally stepped forward and hugged Lexa.

“It’s good to see that you’re okay,” he said and let Lexa go.

“Thanks, Jasper,” Lexa smiled, and her body stiffened. She sensed a strong aura coming from the outside of her apartment, and it started to get closer. She saw that Clarke also reacted to it, and then a tall, dark skinned, muscular man appeared at her door; it was Lincoln.

“Honey, what took you so long?” Octavia reached for the man, who was clearly uncomfortable with three strong auras enveloping the building.

“I’m sorry, baby. I needed to make a call first,” he apologized, and his eyes widened when they landed upon the blonde who stood by Lexa; the lawyer noticed how Clarke’s face darkened.

“It’s a pleasant surprise to meet you again Clarke,” Lincoln’s voice told Lexa otherwise.

“Lincoln,” Clarke said, her face remained the same, Lexa felt fear crept up her spine when she saw the emotionless face that Clarke had for the first time.

“You guys know each other? What a small world! Honey, you should’ve introduced Clarke to us sooner,” Octavia said excitedly, unaware of the tension between the two.

Lexa realized that Lincoln was studying her, sniffing her scent in the air and his face darkened, but he said nothing.

“Just an old acquaintance. What brought you here, Clarke? Surely not just for a boring vacation?” Lincoln said with distaste, and Lexa knew that Clarke had barely any control over her anger.

“I’m visiting. I was born and raised here,” Clarke said calmly as she smiled at the tall vampire.

The tension in the living room was uncomfortable even Octavia finally caught on it. The smaller brunette cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Now, we know that Lexa was safe. But Commander, don’t think that I’ve forgotten how you made us worried. Now, spill the bean, Lex. Seriously, what happened, beside the hot blonde here,” Octavia asked her.

“Okay uhm… Where should I start,” Lexa wasn’t sure how to explain the attacks and her almost dead situation to her best friends without telling them about her being turned into a vampire.

“I was walking down the street, just to clear my head. I was a bit drunk, and I didn’t realize that I walked into a deserted alley, a drunken man tried to assault me, but Clarke and her friend passed by in a car, and saw me. They flashed the headlight and that fucker finally left me alone,” Lexa explained and her heartbeat increased. Lexa hated lying to her friends, or to anyone. But being too honest could cause her her life since she was a lawyer, and the truth was a danger if it was disclosed to the wrong party. And now it wasn’t just her life, Clarke and Raven’s life were on the line too.

“The Commander was saved by a woman? That is new,” Jasper said with his usual stupid grin.

“Oh shut up Jasper, I was a bit drunk, okay?” Lexa grunted and everyone laughed except Clarke and Lincoln.

“Are we done interrogating me? Because I’m starving right now,” Lexa said as she went to the kitchen.

“I’ll let it go for now, Commander,” Octavia replied as she took a seat on the couch followed by the group, leaving Lincoln and Clarke in an intense staring contest.

Lexa was about to open the fridge to take a few cans of beers for her friends when a jolting pain in her head almost made her doubled over.

“Fuck!” she cursed under her breath and sat down on the stool nearby. The agony she felt was clearly not hers; it was Raven’s. Lexa knew the burning thirst she felt from Raven, it was just like when she needed to be close to Clarke, or needed her sire’s blood. But Lexa knew that Raven didn’t crave for that. Her blood-sister was in need of her sister’s blood, Anya.

Just when the burning pain was starting to go away, another pain shot through her whole body, and it was still Raven’s. She felt the Latina’s struggle from a command their sire gave, to not cause any harm on Anya and yet her primal instinct was so strong that it made the older Companion try to break Clarke’s compulsion.

The pain disappeared suddenly and Lexa’s mind was filled with memories; Clarke’s memories. She saw bloods and bodies everywhere, it was a massacre. Lexa was pulled back and now she was watching her sire from behind. The blonde vampire was covered with blood, and not far from her, Lexa saw a familiar man stood with wide eyes; his skin was darker than Lexa’s.

“Lincoln,” she whispered and she shook herself out of her trance. She took out six cans of beer and walked to the living room.

“Beer, guys?” she raised the beer in her hands and Bellamy took it from her and put it on the table. Her gang were now distracted by drinks and Anya’s story about her trip.

Lexa walked cautiously to where Clarke and Lincoln were still standing, away from each other.

“Honey, why are you still there? We have beer, you want some?” Octavia said from the couch.

“I’ll be with you soon, baby. I’m just catching up with Clarke, isn’t right, blondie?” Lincoln said with venom in his voice which Octavia didn’t notice, but Lexa felt the anger in his voice.

“I think you guys should talk in private, you can go to the roof if you want?” Lexa said as she gestured to Clarke to say yes, and her sire nodded then walked out of the apartment, followed by a scowling Lincoln.

“I think they had a misunderstanding the last time they saw each other,” Lexa explained when Octavia shot her a questioning glare, clearly annoyed that her boyfriend wasn’t there with her.

“Do you think they were dating back there?” Jasper said and earned a slap on his shoulder from Bellamy.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed by my sister?” Bellamy asked

“Why? I was just asking. Because why else would the tension between them be so strained?” Jasper shrugged.

“Just shut up, Jasper,” Lexa sighed.

“I’ll go check on them,” the lawyer said as she walked out of her apartment and took the stairs that led to the roof.

_________

 

“You massacred my blood-family,” Lincoln accused her when they arrived on the rooftop. Clarke could sense the air was thick with aggression from him,

“Your family was a bunch of savages, Lincoln. How could you not see that?” Clarke said her voice was calm, but anger started to rise in her.

“They saved me! My sire saved me from the disease that was spreading through our land. He gave me the chance to survive,” Lincoln yelled, his fangs descended from his gum,

“Hah, I thought you would realize it already, my sweet boy. There was no disease in your land; the death was caused by your sire and his Companions. Your family drained blood from the villagers and used some kind of herbs to make them looked sick and they died from it. You were turned because you had the soul of a warrior, brave and loyal, and he used it to his own advantage,” Clarke still felt anger upon remembering what happened in the village 150 years ago.

//

She came across a beautiful village near the forest far away from her hometown. Clarke was planning to go back to Polis to find some information about her sire. The people in the village called Tondisi were so nice to her, even though Clarke was a stranger passing by their village. She spent a few days there, and then suddenly people were found dead in their houses and looked like they were sick.

Not long after the shocking discovery, a group of travelers told the other villagers that their village was plagued by some unknown disease. They made the villagers buy some herbs from them, saying that it would help, and yet some people were found dead again. Clarke already knew about the group because of their scents and their nonexistence heartbeats. The group seemed to notice her too, but their leader, the sire told his four Companions to stay away from her.

Clarke was stronger than she was in her first century without human’s blood, and her aura was threatening. Clarke was aware that it was no disease that killed the villagers but decided to stay away. She was leaving soon anyway, and she needed to keep her energy since she wasn’t able to hunt too often while in the village. But that night, Clarke witnessed the killing.

A young girl, a bit younger than her little sister that she never forgot, was cornered by two vampires who were laughing and then attacked the girl. Clarke saw her sister in her that night and heard her screams when those monsters killed her.

The blonde vampire surged forward shouting like a mad woman and tore the two vampires’ hearts out from their chest. She tore their bodies apart; blood covered her from head to toes. Clarke realized that the remaining villagers were dead in their houses when she looked for each of them. Her rage blinded her and Clarke hunted the remaining vampires. When she found them in their camps, further into the woods, Clarke lured the rest of the group to the village and killed them mercilessly. Their sire asked her to talk after she calmed down, but Clarke knew better than letting herself to be manipulated by him.

Clarke moved fast, fueled by anger and hatred and severed his head from his body. The blood spurted to her face; the smell made her want to throw up, and that’s when she saw a tall young man she met a few days before when she arrived at the village. A sweet and kind young man who was clearly just turned by the one she killed; his scent was identical with the rest of the group mixed with his own.

//

“You liar!” Lincoln was fuming with anger, and Clarke understood how it felt to lose a family. Lincoln ran towards her with his fangs bared. He tried to tackle Clarke to the ground, but the blonde vampire was older and stronger than him. Clarke grabbed his throat effortlessly and threw him onto the ground. The younger vampire got back on his feet with renewed rage and Clarke could see that his muscles were strained.

Lincoln ran and jumped at Clarke, his fists were an inch away from her face when the older vampire planted her own fist onto the other vampire’s abs, and the impact was doubled by Lincoln’s weight which Clarke used against him. He was thrown to the guard rail of the rooftop, preventing him from falling. He exhaled harshly, and Clarke knew that it was just a matter of time before the young man ran out of energy.

“You’re free to think whatever you want about me, Lincoln. I am not asking you to believe me. But remember this; I killed your sire 150 years ago. I will do the same to you if any harm comes to Lexa and her friends, especially your girl. My Lexa loves her friends like a family, and her family is my family. I don’t let anyone mess up with my family walk away unharmed,” she said with commanding tone.

The muscular vampire was offended by her commanding voice, and was now in her personal space again. His face twisted with anger and sadness, his veins were popping out on his forehead.

“I would never hurt them, especially Octavia. I love her, and I will protect her and her family with my life!” Lincoln said, growling as he looked at Clarke in the eyes.

“Lexa is a good person, why did you turn her? If you are the one she was talking about, the real attacker, and you compelled her to think otherwise, I will end you right now. So, tell me, blondie” the tall man asked her and grabbed her neck, and Clarke never let anyone but Lexa touch her like that.

“Are you seriously threatening me now, boy? What will stop me from tearing you apart right at this moment?” Clarke said, her voice was lower and she was running out of patience.

“Answer my question,” Lincoln demanded one more time, his grip on Clarke’s throat tightened.

Clarke was enraged; no one was allowed to demand anything from her, so she grabbed Lincoln’s wrist so hard that he loosened his grip on her neck. She twisted it, earning a painful grunt from the dark skinned vampire.

“I answer to no one, boy. You are a fool if you ever thought that I would overlook this behavior,” she grabbed his neck with her free hand, and lifted him, then threw him to the wall near the door.

The bald vampire coughed blood; his eyes were now flashing red,

“You are weak, Lincoln. How can you protect your girl if you enter bloodlust just after a few minutes fighting me? You dared to bare your fangs at me. You are an orphaned young vampire, and no one will protect you if you kept challenging other vampire with that aggressive aura you flaunt all around you,” said Clarke,

“You are the one who made me an orphan! You knew that my human family, my tribe, were killed by vampires, and yet you let them! You let the people who accepted you into their home be drained of their blood by the vampire who then turned me into a monster! Their blood is on your hands,” Lincoln said, and Clarke felt his anger and sorrow. Clarke knew she wasn’t always noble. She did what she had to in order to stay alive. She could’ve stopped the massacre if she warned the group to stay away from the village. But Clarke was selfish and a coward.

The blue-eyed vampire was distracted with her guilt and regret, and didn’t see Lincoln running towards her, fangs bared and claws elongated.

Clarke was about to move to the side when Lexa came out of nowhere, growling and snarling at Lincoln.

“Attack her and you attack me!” Lexa exclaimed, her voice was low and dangerous. Lincoln snarled back at her.

“I suggest you to stay out of this, Lexa. I don’t want to hurt Octavia’s family,” the man growled, and Clarke knew he was starting to weaken.

“Clarke is my sire, my family. I will not think twice if you attack her again,” Lexa said as she circled the other vampire, Lincoln did the same.

Clarke stepped back; she didn’t trust herself not to kill Lincoln if the younger man attacked her again.

“She killed _my_ family; my sire and my fellow Companions just after I was turned. I had to live my new life alone and fight to survive without guidance from them. I bet you didn’t know how hard it is for a newborn to survive alone,” the man said angrily, his red eyes flashed.

He charged at the brunette vampire, and punched her on the jaw, causing Lexa to stagger back. Lincoln was about to jab her on the stomach but Lexa was faster. She spun around and kicked his face. He was on the ground instantly with Lexa’s hand on his throat. They snarled at each other and Lexa tightened her hold on the man.

“Clarke would never kill anyone, vampires or humans, without a reason,” Lexa said with a low growl.

“Yet she didn’t stop them from killing everyone in my tribe! She knew! And she let them die!” Lincoln was blinded by his anger, and when an orphaned vampire entered bloodlust, no one would be able to stop them without killing them, and Clarke didn’t want to kill the young man.

Lincoln kicked Lexa on the stomach, sending her flying onto the other side of the roof her body hitting the rail.

“Fuck!” Lexa cursed and was back on her feet then lunged at her opponent, while Clarke was gauging the situation, deciding whether she had to force compulsion on the orphaned vampire or not.

The two vampires weren’t talking anymore; they were punching and kicking each other in a crazy speed which Clarke would miss if she was a human. Both of them were bloodied, and Clarke could sense that her young Companion was starting to lose her temper, and it was dangerous for her and Lincoln.

“Lexa,” her voice was firm but soft, “don’t let yourself be provoked by him. He is lost in bloodlust,” the brunette stopped and stepped away from the mad vampire, who turned his attention to Clarke.

He was halfway on his way to attack the blue-eyed vampire when he suddenly stopped dead on his tracks; his body stilled and his eyes were back to normal.

Clarke was confused, before she saw that Lexa’s eyes were now metallic red and realized that the lawyer spoke to Lincoln in whisper. He tried to move, and Lexa spoke louder this time.

“I said calm down, Lincoln. Don’t let me repeat myself,” her voice was firm, and Clarke felt a shiver ran through her spine.

The muscular vampire obeyed Lexa, clearly confused by his own reaction.

Lexa walked closer to her, still maintaining eye contact with Lincoln,

“Are you hurt?” the green-eyed vampire asked as she check Clarke for any wound.

“I’m good, my dear,” she wiped the dark blood on the corner of Lexa’s mouth.

Clarke saw and felt Lexa relax into her touch.

The Commander turned to Lincoln, who was still frozen on his feet.

“Why are you frozen like a statue?” she asked in confusion, and Clarke chuckled at her adorable soulmate, “Lexa, my dear. I think you used compulsion on him,” she said, and Lexa’s eyes widened.

“Shit, I wasn’t aware of that, Lincoln. I’m sorry, uhm… you can move now,” the brunette replied, and Lincoln let out a relieved sigh.

“That wasn’t fair, Commander,” Lincoln wiped his bloodied mouth.

“I didn’t know that a newborn Companion could compel an older vampire,” Lincoln said, his eyes were on Clarke, and she could still see the remaining anger in them.

“And I never saw a vampire with blood like yours either,” he stated, and turned his attention to Clarke.

“What did you do to her?” Lincoln asked, his voice was strained from the anger.

“Lexa was already dead when I turned her. My venom didn’t work, so I used another method,” she answered, omitting the use of her own blood to turn Lexa. “I would never hurt her. And to answer your previous question, I didn’t compel Lexa to change the story. She was attacked in deserted alley, but not by a drunken man. It was a Lesser. Besides, Lexa was able to fight my compulsion.” Clarke said and Lincoln narrowed his eyes.

“Is she telling the truth, Lexa?” he asked.

“Yep, she is. The night you last saw me, a Lesser attacked me, I was dead. And Clarke brought me back,” Lexa said while looking at her, and Clarke could see the gratitude in her green eyes.

“But you can’t turn a dead person,” Lincoln said in confusion

“Yet here I am,” the brunette said and walked closer to Lincoln,

“Look, I didn’t catch the whole story, but I do know that my sire would never kill vampires or humans without a reason, Linc. And I’m sorry for what happened to your family in the past,” Lexa squeezed his arm to comfort him.

“She let my tribe be killed by the one who turned me while she had a chance to prevent it, and then she massacred my vampire’s family. She is the reason that I lost my home,” the tall man protested with a low voice.

“I was alone too, Lincoln. And believe me, I know how hard and scary it is to run away from your home in order to survive. You are lucky I killed your sire, because he was a cruel, manipulative creature. You would have become like him and your fellow Companions if he was still around,” Clarke was trying really hard to control the anger that sparked from the thought of that monster.

“Lincoln, trust me,” Lexa said again, and Lincoln sighed.

“I trust you Lex, but don’t think that I will easily forget and forgive what you’ve done, blondie,” Lincoln glared at her, and Clarke smiled.

“I never expected you to forgive me, Lincoln. I just want us to be civilized towards each other,” she said as she turned around to the door, “And tell your girl that we are old acquaintances and met in a misunderstanding. I don’t want her to think that I was your ex,” Clarke smirked, and Lexa’s eyes widened.

“You could hear that from here?” Lexa asked in awe.

“Yes I can, my dear. If I focus enough, I can hear anything a few blocks from here. I’ll show you how, but later, okay sweetheart?” Clarke reached for her Nightblood’s cheek and Lexa leaned into the touch.

“Let’s go back. I think Raven will be awake in a few minutes,” Clarke walked down the stairs toward Lexa’s floor; the other two vampires were right behind her.

“Shit! Raven is awake,” Clarke could feel her compulsion Raven wear off and burst into the apartment; the gang stared at her in shock which she ignored. She ran as normally as she could towards Lexa’s room.

She walked into the room only to find a growling Raven in the corner of the room,

“You used compulsion on me?!” the Latina was furious, and Clarke couldn’t blame her.

The last time the blonde used compulsion was to save Raven, who was still a newborn and had trouble controlling her rage. It made her denied their sire-bond and forced her to run away when she tried to save her sire from a group of hunters. The compulsion was painful for Raven since she was loyal to Clarke and would do anything to protect her, even if it meant getting herself killed.

Clarke didn’t want that; the pain from losing a loyal Companion and a best friend, the only family she had, were too much. She learnt the agonizing loss when her first Companion was killed by hunters, trying to protect her. It took a few weeks for Raven to forgive her after the compulsion. Both of them were safe since Clarke killed the hunters when they were distracted by Raven who stormed away from Clarke. She suffered a few cuts, but thankfully it wasn’t a silver dagger.

“I needed to, Rae. You attacked Anya and threw Lexa across the room causing her to black out. You were dangerous even for yourself, I knew that you would blame yourself if something bad happen,” Clarke explained in a calm voice although she was uncomfortable feeling the aggressivity emanating from her best friend.

“Did I hurt that other woman, Anya?” Raven finally said after a few moments of silence. Her aggressivity had lessened and Clarke walked closer to her Companion.

“You didn’t, because Lexa did her best to restrain you before you threw onto the door, and I had to use compulsion on you to calm you down. I will not apologize for what I did, because it saved us all from unpredicted troubles,” the blonde vampire pulled her best friend in her arms.

“Is this how you and Lexa felt?” Raven asked in a small voice.

“Yeah. And the sire-bond made our soul-bond stronger. It was more intense for Lexa because she was a newborn, and for my part, I could handle it from past experiences resisting human’s blood. It might be harder for you to resist the pull towards Anya, your soulmate, because you are younger than me and less experienced,” Clarke let the Latina go and smiled.

“You didn’t bite her and tied the bond as soon as you were on her, and it was impressive, Rae. You need to calm down for now, Anya is still here and Lexa’s friends arrived a while ago. There is another vampire, a man, but do not react to him, okay? Stay close to me or Lexa,” Clarke walked to the door, and gestured for Raven to follow her outside. The Latina reluctantly did so and Clarke searched the apartment for Lexa, and saw her talking to Anya in the kitchen, away from the rest of the gang.

The blonde ignored the curious looks and walked over to where Lexa and Anya stood, Raven right behind her.

“Are you okay, Rae?” Lexa asked with concern.

“Yeah, Lex. I’m good now, thanks. And I’m sorry for the trouble,” Raven said a bit embarrassed.

“No problem, Rae. I’m glad you’re okay. And I already explained about our… situation to Anya,” Lexa said calmly and Clarke couldn’t be more proud of her soulmate.

Anya eyed them cautiously, “Lexa said that Raven reacted like she did because I’m her soulmate?” Anya asked, and Clarke nodded.

“Yes, you are. Raven was never one to be blinded by the thirst for human’s blood, but for us, our soulmate’s blood is too appealing,” Clarke explained, and saw the other woman lost in her thoughts.

“Wait, are you saying that she needs to drink my blood in order to stay sane?” Anya asked and Raven was a bit offended by that.

“I am sane, cheekbones. Your smell was just too strong for my nose,” Raven sassed.

Anya walked closer to Raven whose body stiffened and growled softly.

“Well, that’s good for me. Because I would never be your personal blood bag,” Anya replied as she went to walk away from them.

“This is crazy,” the tall woman mumbled when she took a can of beer from the fridge and walked past Raven to the living room.

“Seriously, Rae?” Clarke sighed and shook her head,

“What?” Raven shrugged and sat on one of the stool,

“You found your soulmate, and you told her that ‘she smelled’?” Lexa sat on the stool next to her.

“I’m tired, okay? You don’t know how it sucks to be compelled and forced to deny your instinct,” Raven stood up and walked to the living room  she sat far away from Anya on a small couch in the corner.

“I’m glad Anya understands about your current situation” Clarke said, putting her head on Lexa’s chest; the brunette stroked her hair as she hummed.

“You can trust her with our secret. She wouldn’t do anything that could hurt me, and even if she reacts like she did just now, I could tell that she feels the pull towards Raven. They both are just being stubborn idiots” Lexa slightly pulled away from her.

“I trust her, and I trust you. And I’m proud of you,” Clarke kissed her soulmate’s cheek, earning a giggle from her.

“You are overestimating me, babe. I did what’s best to protect my family,” Lexa smiled at her and her heart fluttered. The love she felt for Lexa was getting stronger, and she knew that Lexa felt it too even though her soulmate didn’t say it. Clarke was willing to wait for eternity for Lexa to say it back to her.

“I know, that’s why I’m proud of you, my dear,” Clarke said softly, and kissed Lexa’s smiling lips. The brunette purred and Clarke loved the sound and how it vibrated through her body.

“Let’s go back to your friends. I need to make sure Raven isn’t uncomfortable,” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and pulled her along into the living room.

Clarke and Lexa were sitting on Anya’s left side, and just when Clarke was about to talk to Raven who was sat in far in the corner, the Latina’s phone went off. She accepted the call, and Clarke focused on the voice that came from the other side of the line, her eyes widened upon hearing what the caller said, and she wasn’t the only one; Lexa, Raven, and even Lincoln, who was in a middle of a conversation with Bellamy and Jasper in front of the TV, reacted in the same way.

“This is bad, Clarke. What should we do?”

Raven asked; her voice was strained.

“Tell her to come to our place as soon as she can, we have to protect them at any cost if that information is true.” Clarke looked at Lexa. The Nightblood’s face was twisted in anger and fear.

“Everything will be okay, my dear. I promise,” Clarke took her soulmate’s right hand and pulled the shaking newborn into her arms.

_Everything will be okay_

____


	7. Bloodlust (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i want to say thank you for my beta, and for you guys who still reading this.
> 
> Ranya and a bit of Luna. You will know where im going with this chap. And i planned to split this chapter into some parts, the same title. Here we go!  
> Enjoy!

_Great! I have a soulmate and a human nonetheless._

Raven sat on the small couch in the corner, far from the older woman with the highest cheekbones and the sharpest eyes she’s ever met. Even with the distance between them, the Latina could still smell her scent. Anya smelled like honey and vanilla and citrus, she could almost feel the sweet taste of the dirty blonde woman on her tongue, and it frustrated her.

For twenty-two years of her human life and ninety years of being a vampire, Raven never felt the need to find her significant other. Her human life was complicated, starting with her mother being an alcoholic, who, she often found wasted and drunk in their house. On the day she was turned, her mother had been sober for the first time in a while and they went to the nearest city to buy some supplies. Some bandits attacked them on their way back, Raven ran for her dear life and then she met Clarke.

After she was turned, her new mission was to keep her savior alive. For ninety years, Raven felt her sire’s pain over her lost love from centuries ago. If she were to live an eternal life, it would be better if her heart was intact so she could focus on protecting and assisting Clarke.

But now she found a soulmate, a human, and her fellow Companion’s sister.  
Anya’s scent was driving her into madness. Her mind was foggy, gums aching to pierce the woman’s skin. She felt weak, and Raven hated it. The pull she felt toward Anya was too strong and it took everything in her not to bite the woman and claim her.

She couldn’t afford to be weak and distracted, her family was her priority.  
She took a deep breath and regretted it instantly. Anya’s scent filled her lungs and Raven closed her eyes. Why would she breathe when she didn’t need to?

_Don’t give in, Clarke needs you, Lexa needs you._

  
Raven was brought back from her thoughts when her phone rang. She checked the ID and accepted the call.

“Luna? What is it?” she asked as she glanced at Clarke,

 _“The elders found out about Nightbloods hiding in Polis. Their Companions already killed one of my friends, and the rest of the Nightbloods were scattered to hide from The Elder. My informant told me their plan; they want to eradicate Nightbloods from the realm for good,”_ Luna explained, her voice was thick with fear and anger.

 _“The full moon isn’t far away now, and we’ll be at our weakest,”_ Luna said again. Raven heard her grunt and the sound of something being ripped.

 _“Fuck, they already found me. I need your help, Raven,”_ the Nightblood’s voice shook and Raven eyes widened; Luna was in danger,

“This is bad, Clarke. What should we do?” she asked; her voice was strained. The fear and anger she felt wasn’t enough to distract her from Anya’s sweet scent,

“Tell her to come to our place as soon as she can, we have to protect them at any cost if that information is true.” Raven nodded as she saw Clarke looking at Lexa, her blood-sister’s face was full of emotions.

She relayed the message to Luna and ended the call in order to type their apartment’s address and the three of them sat in silence.

Lexa’s friends caught up to their discomfort, and Octavia broke the tension in the room,

“You guys okay?” the smaller brunette asked,

“Yeah, O, don’t worry. It’s just, something came up, and…” Raven saw Lexa give her an SOS signal and came to her rescue,

“And Clarke and I need to go back. Our friend is waiting at the apartment,” Raven explained.

“And I have to drive them back, it’s already late,” the newborn vampire said apologetically,

“Well then, we better head back too. I have a morning shift tomorrow,” Octavia said as she got up from the couch and hugged Lexa and Anya.

“Don’t disappear on us again, Commander,” the younger girl said, Lexa smiled and nodded. She saw Lincoln gave her a questioning look and shook her head, and he took the hint not to ask anything for now.

The rest of the gang said their goodbyes and left the apartment, except for Anya.

“Why are you still here?” Raven asked with annoyance. Now that Anya was the only human in the room, her scent was much stronger, and the Latina was having a hard time holding back her desire to claim her.

“First of all, this is my sister’s apartment so I’m staying here. Second, I’m staying here. And lastly, you better go back to your place because I’m staying HERE and I don’t feel safe with you staring at my neck!” Anya huffed and Raven’s eyes flickered to her eyes and down to her neck.

“I wasn’t staring, cheekbones. You smell and yeah I will GLADLY leave this place; it stinks of you anyway,” Raven replied as she walked to the door, leaving the older woman dumbfounded.

“I’ll wait for you guys outside. I can’t breathe in here,” she said and left the room in a flash. Once she was outside of the building, Raven let out a heavy breath.

“Fuck! Fucking soulmate! Why should I found HER today of all the time? Why?” she groaned in frustration as she paced back and forth.

The thought of her soulmate had Raven worked up, her eyes flashing and she could feel her fangs descending into her mouth.

“Fuck!” Anya’s sweet scent was too strong even in the distance, so Raven left without Clarke and Lexa. She texted her Sire and moved into the darkness in a split second.

* * *

  
_This is beyond ridiculous!_

Anya was now sitting on the stool in the kitchen. If she was honest, everything that happened today was too much for her.

First, she found out that her sister was dead, and then back to life as a vampire. A FUCKING VAMPIRE! Who she was kidding? Vampires exist and her baby sister was now one of them. 

If she didn’t see how Lexa moved so fast, and how her pointy fangs glinted when the small Latina trapped her to the wall, Anya wouldn’t have believed it. And the way Raven’s eyes flashed and lost her mind was enough to make the businesswoman believe that supernatural beings exist in this world. That, she can accept because Lexa was her only family and she will protect her secret at any cost. But having soulmate and being tied to one of them was definitely insane. And did she say that she stank? Anya never felt so offended by some stranger before that.

“Don’t you dare bring her here while I’m in the house, Lex. I can’t stand that girl and her sassy attitude,” she said in annoyance and her sister chuckled,

“I think she is a good match for you, Ahn. No one could make you shut up like Raven did just now,” her sister said, and Anya rolled her eyes,

“And I’ve never seen Raven flustered like that in the ninety years that we roamed earth. I think I know why the universe matched you as soulmates; you guys are perfect for each other,” the blonde vampire, Clarke, teased her,

“No, no way. I don’t want to be her soulmate and tied to her-or anyone- for a lifetime. And about the fact that she needs my blood, I don’t give a fuck. I’m no walking juice box,” she stated as she got up from the stool and opened the fridge to take a can of beer.

“I know this sounds ridiculous for you, Ahn. But we cannot resist the pull towards our soulmate. If you both keep being stubborn asses, things will get even more complicated than it already is,” Lexa said to her as she and Clarke took a seat on the other side of the table.

“Did you think that I would accept this nonsense, Lex? Are you seriously telling me to let some stranger bite me and suck my blood? The fact that my baby sister is a vampire, weirdly, I can cope with that. I’ve met three vampires in one day, fuck the logic or whatever,” Anya sat back on the stool and opened her beer,

“But being tied to a vampire for my whole life because she decided that I am her soulmate, is too much to ask. You know I don’t do relationships; I have my work and my life,”

“I didn’t choose to be Lexa’s soulmate, neither did Raven to be yours. I was capable of holding my desire for Lexa longer because I am older, but Raven is younger and the thirst will be too much for her. She only needs a few drops of your blood to keep it and the pain at bay,” Clarke explained to her,

“But that means that she needs to bite me and that will turn me into a vampire too, right? For your information, I’m quite happy with my life as a human. No offense, but I don’t want to depend on someone’s blood to survive,” Anya said as she took a sip of her beer.

“None taken and the venom is what turns humans into vampires. If we don’t bite too deep it is fine. But the soul bond will take place the moment a vampire bites her or his soulmate,” Clarke replied,

“Then no. I won’t let her bite me and tie me for a lifetime,” Anya decided and Lexa looked at her pointedly,

“You have no idea how painful it was for us to hold back our thirst for blood, Ahn. Raven will suffer a great pain, please reconsider your decision,” Lexa pleaded, and the dirty blonde haired woman exhaled,

“I don’t know, Lex. This is too much for me,” she rubbed her temple, the new knowledge was overwhelming,

“Didn’t both of you need to leave? Wasn’t Raven waiting for you guys outside?” she asked and rolled her eyes when she saw her little sister’s knowing smirk.

“I thought you didn’t give a fuck about being her soulmate, yet here you are worrying about her,” Lexa said, and moved to the front door in a flash when she was about to hit her,

“That wasn’t fair, Lex,” she huffed and saw Clarke smiling at her,

“Don’t worry, she already left and headed back to our apartment,” Clarke showed her the text sent by Raven, and hummed absentmindedly,

“Whatever,” she walked to the front door where Lexa was still sporting her annoying smirk,

“Come on, babe. I feel uneasy; you know how I am connected to both of you. Raven must be in pain or something,” Lexa opened the door, and waved at her,

“Get some rest, Ahn. I’ll be back later,” with that and a wink from the blonde vampire, both Lexa and Clarke left the apartment.

She closed the door and sighed.

“This is madness,” she walked into the guestroom. Her body and mind were overwhelmed by the unexpected turn of events.

She lay on the bed and soon, sleep claimed her. A pair of brown eyes haunting the exhausted woman, and a strange feeling of comfort enveloped her and lulled her into dreamland.

* * *

  
By the time Raven arrived at the apartment, Luna was already waiting for her at the front of door; the right side of her red hoodie was already soaked in dark blood.

“Shit! You okay?” Raven was on the wounded vampire’s side in a flash and Luna leaned into her,

“I’m fine, Raven. It’s just a scratch,” Luna said as she grimaced when Raven shifted her body to unlock the door and assisted Luna inside.

Once inside, Raven helped Luna sit on the couch and went to bathroom to retrieve a towel and some water. When she went back to the living room, Clarke and Lexa arrived and helped Luna remove her ruined clothes.

“How did this happen?” Raven asked the brown-haired vampire,

“They’ve been spying on me and my friends; all of them are Nightbloods,” Luna answered and grunted when Raven cleaned the wound on her side.

“Why aren’t you healing?” Lexa asked,

“The full moon is near and Nightbloods are weak to pure silver at this time,” Luna answered, and she screamed in pain as the silver poison ran through her blood, black veins popped up on her body,

“Fuck! How can I help you? Tell me!” Raven urged her. Luna was one of the few good vampires that she met in her entire ninety years immortal life and she was not going to let her die from silver poisoning. Lexa surged forward and pushed her aside, making the smaller girl growl,

“I’m trying to help, Rae. Stop growling, you don’t scare me,” Raven moved aside begrudgingly and saw Lexa bite her wrist and bring it to Luna’s mouth.

“What the hell?” Raven said in disbelief when she saw Luna drank greedily from Lexa. The brunette grimaced when the other woman bit down her wrist. She pulled away and growled,

“I’m sorry, Lexa. I didn’t mean to do that,” Luna apologized, and Raven came closer to inspect the wound on her abdomen. The silver flecks were coming out along with dark blood from the closing wound, slowly healing and the small Latina exhaled in relief.

“How did you know that your blood was going to help a fellow Nightblood?” Raven asked Lexa who only shrugged,

“Instinct? I don’t know, Rae. I felt it in my blood and just knew what to do,” Lexa said nonchalantly,

“I knew that you were special,” Luna said smiling at the taller woman,

“That she is,” Clarke commented with twinkles in her eyes and Raven rolled her eyes at her sire’s not so subtle pining,

“Tone it down, will you? I’ve had enough of both of you flirting around me,” she huffed, and Luna chuckled, clearly already feeling better.

“You are special too, Raven. I think that’s why Clarke chose you as her Companion,” Luna said, and Raven saw something in those bright brown eyes. She was confused but decided to just ignore it. There were other urgent matters that they had to think about,

“What happened? Who attacked you and your friends?” Raven asked her as she helped Luna to sit. Clarke went to one of the bedroom and was back in a flash with clean t-shirt for Luna who accepted it gratefully.

“The Lord of Polis knows everything, his lackeys are scattered around the city, but it had never been a problem before. I had my ways to hide my identity as a Nightblood, but somehow his Companions and their Lessers found out about me and my friends. I was on my way to the hideout deep in the forest, but some of my friends were already there. The underground bunker was one of our safe houses where we usually stayed and waited for the full moon to pass,” she explained as she put on the t-shirt and smoothed the wrinkles on it with her palms,

“I was halfway to the hideout when a friend appeared out of nowhere and warned me. He was one of the vampires who didn’t approve of the current Elders. We worked together, gathering information regarding the decisions that they made, and he told me that the Elders knew about the Nightblood’s existence in Polis which they believed to be extinct.”

“There were less than thirty Nightbloods existing around the world, most of us were hiding in Polis for almost a century without anyone realizing it, because The Elders made sure that no one knew about us. They killed every Nightbloods they found. Polis was the safest place to hide, until Charles Pike took over the position as The Lord of Polis and found our safe houses.”

Raven saw how Clarke’s body went rigid and her blue eyes flashed, red rings glowed around them.

“Clarke? What’s wrong?” the Latina walked closer to her sire and felt terror crept up into her soul, she glanced at her blood-sister; eyes flashing, metallic red and growling dangerously.

“And what the fuck is wrong with Lexa? Clarke?” Raven asked in frustration. Her skin crawled when her sire growled,

“Pike. I knew him. He was connected to the Lesser who attacked Raven, and the one who killed Lexa through his Companion who turned those damn lowlifes,” Clarke said to Luna,

“And he was the one who killed my family and turned me,” the blonde vampire was now shaking with fury, “Since when did he become The Lord of Polis?” Clarke asked again, her eyes were glowing brighter,

“Three centuries, but he discovered us a few decades ago. He reported it to The Elders and received the order to hunt us down. We’ve been in constant danger since then,” Luna said in distaste.

“Did you come back to Polis to find your sire?” Raven asked and Clarke scoffed,

“I came here to kill him,” her sire said with a voice that she’s never heard before. This Clarke was the most terrifying version she’s ever known, her body shivered at the energy she felt around them. Raven whipped her head towards her blood sister who was whimpering and seemed to be in pain.

She realized the connection the newborn shared with Clarke was too strong, and Lexa still couldn’t control it. She must’ve felt overwhelmed by Clarke’s emotions, so she rushed over to Lexa,

“Hey, Lex. Calm down, whatever emotion you felt, ignore it. Clarke isn’t herself right now and we need to be strong for her. Do you hear me?” Lexa nodded, trying to control her breathing. Raven looked back to Luna, who was checking her phone and saw her body stiffened,

“Luna, what is it?” Raven asked as she knelt in front of her,

“They killed two more Nightbloods, my best friends.” Luna answered, her voice cracked, and tears pooled from her eyes.

“Damn it!” Raven cursed under her breath. Her throat was burning, and her mind kept wandering to Anya. The bloodlust started to distract her and she needed to be in her right mind if she wanted to protect her family.

Raven faced Clarke and grabbed her arms, demanding her sire to look into her eyes. This was the only solution she had for now since she didn’t want to be tied to a weak human,

“Clarke, I need you to compel me,” she said and Clarke’s eyes widened,

“What do you mean?” Clarke was finally distracted from her anger and Raven was thankful for that. It meant that Clarke could focus her energy to compel her,

“I need you to compel me to defy the pull and the bloodlust. If we are going to fight these fuckers, I need to be sane,” she said and Clarke shook her head no,

“I can’t do that, Rae. It would be painful for you to defy it. You cannot fight when you are in a state of bloodlust. You need Anya’s blood, stop being stubborn,” her sire stepped back, and Raven groaned,

“Clarke, she would never allow me to drink her blood. And we don’t know anything about this soul bond thing. She is just a human, what if being tied to a vampire put her in harm way? I don’t want Lexa to kill me if anything happens to her sister!” Raven paced the room; the bloodlust was starting to get to her the more she thought about Anya.

Raven realized that she already cared about that annoying sassy woman, more than she wanted to admit. Her vampire’s heightened emotions and the fact that Anya was her soulmate made it harder to ignore.

“You found your soulmate?” Luna asked in surprised, a single tear ran down her cheek, but Raven didn’t see it because the brown-haired vampire immediately wiped it.

“Yes, I did. But she is so annoying, and I don’t want to be tied to anyone especially now that my family and my friends are in danger,” she said as she looked at Luna.

“And you believe that compulsion will help?” Luna asked, and Raven couldn’t help but wonder why the other woman had that hopeful face. Whatever, she ignored the thought and nodded.

“Clarke?” she looked at her sire, who sighed and relented to her wish,

“Look into my eyes. I, your sire, command you to defy the soulmate pull and the bloodlust that follows. You are not to claim the soul bond, nor will you turn your soulmate unless…” Raven’s attention was split between her desire and her loyalty towards her sire, that she missed the condition that Clarke compelled her to agree with.

Raven didn’t care about the details as long as the burning thirst subsided and that she could focus solely on her family’s safety,

“Say you understand,” her sire demanded

“I understand,” she said and nodded. Clarke blinked and she was pulled out from her trance. The thirst subsided, but there was something nasty creeping up to her and it made her skin crawl, her sight went black.

_What the fuck?_

She blinked and realized she was in Luna’s arms and didn’t know how she ended in this awkward position,

“How do you feel?” Luna asked, concern was clear in her brown eyes.

“Weird, but I’m good,” she pulled out of Luna’s arms stood in front of her sire,

“Thank you, my sire,” she bowed, and saw pain in Clarke’s eyes.

“There is no need to thank me, Rae,” Clarke turned around and headed to her bedroom with Lexa right behind her,

“I hope you don’t regret it later, sister,” the brunette said with a frown and followed Clarke,

Raven stood there, confused. That nasty feeling remained in her gut, but she ignored it.

“We need to discuss how to protect you and Lexa along with the other remaining Nightbloods from that fucker,” she sat on the couch, Luna was on her side, a soft smile on her face,

“What’s with you smiling like that? It’s weird, Lun. Did Lexa’s blood make you high or something?” sassed Raven, and the bright-eyed vampire chuckled,

“You are one of a kind, Raven,” Luna said amused,

“Well, I’m special. You better get used to that if we’re going to work together,” Raven shrugged,

“I know you are,” Luna said softly, and Raven missed the adoration in the other woman’s eyes,

* * *

 


	8. Bloodlust (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the irregular update, i was a bit lazy, Lmao 😂 thanks for my beta, and for you who still reading this fic,
> 
> It's a bit short so i'll apologize again for my laziness,
> 
> Please tell me what think about this chapter,  
> Enjoy!!!

* * *

 

Lexa tossed and turned all night; her throat was burning and she was in pain, yet it wasn’t exactly hers. It was Raven’s, and she felt like punching the other brunette in the face right now. Clarke told her that the compulsion was strong enough to keep Raven distracted from her bloodlust and ignored the thirst she felt. But it wouldn’t be long before the stubborn Latina lost her control; no compulsion could hinder the soulmate bond.

  
She glanced at the digital alarm on the nightstand on her left and groaned. It was almost 6, and the young vampire was exhausted.

“Why do I need to sleep even if I’m immortal now?” she muttered lowly, not wanting to wake Clarke who was snuggling into her. She turned her face to the right and soft blonde hair tickled Lexa’s nose, and she chuckled when she felt Clarke purr on her neck.

“Good morning, beautiful,” she whispered and smiled when she felt a soft kiss on her neck. The lawyer purred when Clarke snaked her fingers behind her neck and twirled the short curls between them,

“Morning to you too, gorgeous,” Clarke said and shifted so that she could look at Lexa and frowned,

“You didn’t get any sleep at all?” she asked and Lexa shook her head no,

“I still had no control over my ability. I couldn’t cut off Raven’s connection to me; I felt her thirst and pain, which she ignored thanks to your compulsion,” she sighed.

“I’m sorry, my dear,” Clarke said as she caressed Lexa’s cheek,

“It’s not your fault, Clarke. I knew beforehand how painful it was to crave for your blood; it drove me crazy. Raven has been able to resist human’s blood for almost a century and I know she was proud of that. I think losing control in front of me, the newborn, bruised her ego,” Lexa sat up, her head rested on the headboard,

“Probably,” Clarke shifted and straddled her, eyes so blue that Lexa forgot to breathe, though she didn’t need to,

“Hmm…What are you doing?” Lexa chuckled as the smiling blonde ran her fingers through her dark brown curls right behind her ears, thumbs brushing against her cheekbones.

“I love you,” Clarke said softly. Her heart did a backflip at the sight in front of her; Clarke smiled adoringly. She purred and closed the distance between them, eyes fluttering close. Kissing Clarke was exquisite; her sweet scent was Lexa’s personal drug and she couldn’t get enough of it.

The slow kiss got more passionate and the lawyer growled when a loud bang interrupted their morning bliss,

“Easy, Commander,” Clarke pecked her on the lips and walked to the door where Luna was waiting for Clarke to open it,

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, but I need to talk to you, Clarke,” Luna explained,

Lexa was behind Clarke in a split second,

“Is something wrong?” she asked

“Raven’s missing,”  
___________

The sun was barely up when Raven decided to leave hers and Clarke’s apartment. She didn’t get much sleep last night and was feeling restless. Her family was in danger because of that vampire, Pike. The anger she felt from her sire was like none of what she’s ever sensed before.

Clarke was always in complete control of her emotions, and rarely let herself affected by anger. She always reminded Raven not to give in to her anger, to be the master of her own emotions. And after seeing anger and the pain in her sire’s eyes last night, she couldn’t stay put and wait any longer.

Raven leapt easily from the rooftop of an office and jumped from one building to another making sure that she landed quietly. The brunette tracked down Luna’s scent and stopped just outside of the woods. She sniffed the air and caught other scents; Lessers and Companions.

“Let the hunt begin,” she growled and ran into the woods following the scents. She dodged big trees easily as she got closer to the source. Raven heard something and stopped then leapt on the tree on her right. She hid among the branches and observed the two Lessers who walked cautiously,

“See? No one is here, you dumbass,” a young blonde girl said and smacked the girl on her left,

“I swear I heard something Lauren,” the brown haired one said,

“But I can’t see anything. Let’s go back, I don’t want to piss him off more than he already is because someone let that Nightblood escape,” the Lesser named Lauren turned around, hands on her hips. Raven saw a boy with hoodie emerge and shrugged,

“What was I supposed to do? I didn’t want to die, Lauren. That woman was too strong,”

They argued while Raven smirked from above the tree, watching them like a hawk.

_Stupid Lesser. Are they not smelling me from here?_

The brunette jumped down behind the boy and smirked when she saw that “Lauren” was about to warn the oblivious boy and stabbed her hand into his chest and ripped off his heart. He slumped on the ground, and the blonde Lesser lunged at Raven; eyes red and fangs bared,

“You never learn your lesson, huh? No Lesser can take down a Companion in a fair fight,” Raven said as she grabbed the girl’s throat then slammed her to the tree on her left,

“What do you know about Nightbloods?!” she asked the girl but only got a snarl from her,

“Let her go!” the brown haired Lesser growled,

Raven ignored her and asked the blonde again, “What do you know? Answer me and I will let you live,” the Latina flashed her eyes and smirked when the girl flinched,

“Nothing, I swear. He ordered us to capture her, saying that Nightbloods are monsters who will slaughter us all,” Lauren answered

“Who is ‘he’? Your sire?” Raven asked again but the young vampire didn’t answer,

“I can’t tell you. Please let us go,” she pleaded

Raven was about to let her go when a pain shot through her right shoulder. She growled and saw a silver knife lodged into her flesh,

“You idiot!” Lauren snarled at the girl and Raven was in front of the other girl instantly,

“You’re a brave one,” Raven said and smiled sadly,

“Tell me who gave you the order, and I’ll let you girls go,” she said and crossed her arms,

“Father did,” the brown haired vampire said and her eyes widen, blood seeping through her white shirt.

“No!” Lauren screamed and ran towards them, but Raven stopped her,

“You wanna live? Stop being an idiot,” Raven snarled at the young Lesser and turned her head to an now unmoving body.

“You sired them, yet you killed her,” the Latina said in disbelief

“I assumed you were a friend of that Nightblood bitch, eh?” the dark-haired man walked closer to her and the girl, Lauren, growled from behind Raven,

“Dear, Lauren. Don’t growl at your father,” the man said in a low voice,

“You killed my sister! I thought you loved us and protected us. You turned and saved us, why, Father?” Lauren asked,

“Well, because he is a fool,” Raven said and lunged at the man. He was on his back instantly with Raven’s left boot was on his throat. She pulled the knife that was still on her shoulder and put in on his chest,

“You know what happens when a vampire loses a Companion? They are weakened,” Raven put more pressure on the knife,

“Now tell me, young Companion. Who’s your sire?” she asked again and the man snarled,

“Fiiine! What do you know about Nightbloods?” she tried again and still no answer,

“It was Pike. He is our master too because we’re Lessers created by his Companion,” the girl, Lauren stepped closer to Raven,

“Pike never liked us so he used us in any way he could. He said that Nightbloods are monsters, more vicious than any of the newborn, even Lessers in bloodlust and we need to take them down,” Lauren knelt beside her sire and took the knife from Raven, who was about to grab her throat but stopped when she heard the man snarling, roaring and dying.

“You killed your sire?” Raven was shocked,

“He was weak,” Lauren said as she got up and swayed,

“Fuck,” the girl cursed and stumbled backwards and was on her ass in a split second,

“You’re an orphan and because you are the one who killed your sire, the effect is doubled,” Raven moved from the body and shot out her hand to the girl which she took, and helped her get up from the ground

“An orphaned Lesser is going to be dangerous for some time. So, either I kill you right here, right now or you come with me and ask for protection from my sire, your choice,” Raven crossed her arms and waited.

“Why did you let me choose? You didn’t hesitate to kill Owen,” Lauren gestured to the dead boy with a hoodie,

“I don’t have time for this, girl. You’re an orphan and you severed your bond to your master. When a sire dies, other vampires will start to hunt you down. So choose,” she said and the girl’s shoulders slumped,

“Fine, I’ll come with you,” the girl sighed and Raven motioned at her to follow.

“I’m going to check the safe house, stay close,” the brunette moved swiftly among the trees, and her eyes widen in horror when she saw three Nightbloods on the ground, their hearts were ripped from the bodies.

“Fuck!” she cursed and moved closer to the bodies,

“Why didn’t your sire burn the corpses?” Raven turned to the girl, who only shrugged,

Raven took a lighter from her pocket and started to burn the corpses,

“They will pay for this,” she growled

“I think we should go. More are coming this way,” Lauren urged her,

“Let’s go,” they ran toward the road while keeping their existence hidden in the shadows.

Halfway to the apartment, Raven hissed from the pain on her shoulder. The silver already spread into her system; red veins started to show from the wound. Raven stopped in an alley and doubled over, she screamed in agony. The thirst she felt was too strong and her eyes were flashing red,

“What is happening to you? Silver doesn’t trigger bloodlust,” Lauren asked in confusion,

“Fuck! Get out of here. Go to my apartment, the tallest building five blocks from here. Go to the highest floor and bring my sire here. Tell her that Raven needs her,” she ordered Lauren, who was starting to panic,

“She isn’t going to hurt you, Lauren,” Raven assured her and screamed again,

“Okay, don’t go anywhere,” the girl said and disappeared.

“God damn it!” Raven was on her knees, her body was shaking. All of her senses were out of control, and she was overwhelmed.

“Fucking bloodlust! I don’t want this. Please make it stop, I don’t want to hurt her,” she sobbed and screamed again, the poison was now spreading to her neck and her arms,

“Please,” her body shook violently and everything went dark.

* * *

  
“I can’t get through,” Lexa said as she redialed the number again and growled when she was directed to voicemail again. Her nose then caught an unfamiliar scent and moved to the door in a split second and opened it,

“Who are you?” she growled, and the girl flinched

“Raven needs you. Please come with me,” the young blonde vampire pleaded and Lexa grabbed her collar,

“What did you do, Lesser,” she asked in a low, threatening voice, the blonde girl whimpered

“Lexa, stop. This girl was orphaned,” she felt Clarke’s hand on her shoulder and let the girl go.

“What if she was orphaned? She could be an enemy, Clarke,” the lawyer asked and narrowed her eyes at the stranger,

“Raven sent her to me, Lexa. And the orphaned, especially newborns are to be protected. They can lose control for a while after the bond is severed,” Clarke explained briefly and Lexa huffed and stepped away from the girl’s space.

“What’s wrong, child? How do you know Raven?” Clarke stepped in and the terrified young vampire gulped,

“Raven is dying. Silver poisoning and bloodlust, I don’t know what happened. She saved me and told me that her sire will protect me,” she said, her voice cracked, “I’m telling the truth, please. She needs you,”

“Calm down, I won’t hurt you. What is your name, child?” Clarke asked in a soft voice,

“Clarke, we need to go now. We can deal with her later- oh fuck!” Lexa was on her knees instantly, the pain shot through her body,

“Lexa? You are connected again?” Clarke was on her side instantly,

“She is in a lot of pain, Clarke,” she got up and was out of the apartment in a flash. She knew where to find Raven, and when she arrived in the alley, Raven was already passed out and red veins were covering her body,

“Fuck! Don’t you dare die on me, Raven!” she bit down on her wrist and put it on Raven’s mouth,

“She needs her soulmate’s blood,” Luna was on her side with Clarke and the young vampire,

“She refused, Luna. She even asked Clarke to compel her to defy the pull,” Lexa kept her wrist on Raven’s mouth,  
The red veins started to fade, and Lexa collected Raven in her arms,

“Let’s go,” she said to Clarke and Luna,

“You, come with us,” she gestured to the young Lesser who seemed unsure of what to do, and they disappeared amongst the shadows.


	9. Bloodlust (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry for the late update,   
> blame my laziness, hahaa :D
> 
> This is the last part of 'Bloodlust' and yeah there weren't much Clexa here, sorry for that, please don't kill me.  
> Thank you for anyone who still reading this, and also thanks to my Beta i can update this a bit early,  
> so.. enjoy!!

 

* * *

 

 

Anya had been awake for a while and decided to make herself a cup of coffee and poured some milk into a bowl of cereals. She sat on the stool and sipped her coffee, then ate her cereals. She stopped eating after three spoons of cereals and set the bowl to her right side.

“What is happening to me?” she groaned as she rubbed her palms on her face and sighed.

Anya had been feeling uneasy ever since she woke up earlier than usual. There was something nagging at her that she didn’t understand. Like the one time when she was about to make a deal with some company and her gut told her that something didn’t add up and resulted in her cancelling the deal, turns out, she saved her company from unnecessary problems that the deal would have caused.

But right now, the dirty blonde woman didn’t understand what was wrong. She accepted the fact that Lexa was a vampire now and has a girlfriend who was also the one who turned her. But, she still didn’t accept the part about her being a soulmate to another vampire; the hot Latina who sent a shiver down her spine every time those intelligent brown eyes bore into her soul. Anya would never acknowledge her attraction to Raven. Something about the brunette made her feel exposed and vulnerable, and Anya hated that. She and Lexa only had each other when growing up since their parents abandoned them and ran off.

Being an older sister forced her into early adulthood and she took responsibility on her sister as soon as she was old enough to get out of the system. She raised her baby sister while studying for a business major. She was lucky to receive a scholarship and was able to save money for Lexa’s education. Now, her baby sister has grown up into an amazing woman and an excellent lawyer, and she was proud of it.

Anya could never afford to be weak and certainly she wasn’t planning to, but the beautiful Latina already had a hold on her, and she realized that when she went to sleep last night and let the memory of those damn gorgeous brown eyes lulled her into sleep.

She thought about what Lexa said about the pain Raven would experience if she didn’t drink her blood, and Anya felt guilty about that.

“I’m screwed,” she groaned. She already knew that it was useless to deny her instant attraction to Raven, she cursed those brown eyes and her smart mouth.

She glanced at her phone and sighed, she needed to call Lexa and get over the uneasiness she was feeling.

“Come on, Lex,” she paced back and forth waiting for Lexa to accept her call. She tried four times and still got no answer.

“Damn it!” she cursed and jumped when the door burst open, revealing her frantic sister,

“You need to come with me, Ahn. Please,” Lexa grabbed her hand before she had a chance to ask why,

“Hold tight,” her sister lifted her bridal style and everything around her disappeared into the light, they were in front of a door before she knew it.

The brunette let her down and she swayed on her feet,

“I think I’m gonna…” Anya didn’t finish her sentence, she threw up and Lexa patted her back, trying to help her.

“Sorry, Ahn. I didn’t know it would make you sick,” her sister grimaced, and the older woman glared at the young lawyer.

“Where are we?” Anya asked as she regained her strength and leaned her back on the wall,

“Clarke’s apartment, Raven needs you, Ahn. She is hurt and the bloodlust makes it more painful,” Lexa opened the door, and led her inside. Her heart started beating faster once she saw Raven on the couch, unconscious.

“What happened?” she rushed to where Raven was before she could stop herself,

“She was attacked with silver. Lexa healed her, but she wouldn’t wake up. The bloodlust just makes it worst for her,” Clarke explained and she felt as if it was her fault. If she hadn’t behaved like she did last night, maybe Raven wouldn’t have gotten hurt.

Anya was conflicted.

Would she let the girl suffer because of her selfishness?

“How can I help? And what is the bloodlust?” she inquired, and a woman grabbed her hand,

“Give her your blood,” the brown-haired woman said in a commanding tone and she snatched her hand from her grasp,

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Anya glared at her and felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Ahn, please,” Lexa pleaded, and she inhaled deeply.

“Tell me what I have to do,”

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was hurting and her throat was burning. All she could think about was the woman with the sharpest cheekbones and the sweetest scent that she’s ever known. Her fangs itched to bite and bound her soulmate, and yet the compulsion was so strong.

_I don’t want to die, Clarke needs me. Please, somebody, help me!_

She felt her veins burning, and suddenly her eyes snapped open; the light invaded her vision, warm, sweet liquid made its way through her taste bud. She groaned and grabbed the source and strong hands held her down when she tried to take more,

“Raven! Slow down, you’re going to kill her!” she heard a voice but ignored it and focused on the fading burning feeling in her throat. Her fangs were about to pierce the smooth skin when someone grabbed the back of her neck and suddenly, she was on the floor, her back against the wall.

“Fuck!” she growled and was about to attack her offender when her vision came back, and her mind was clearer without the bloodlust. She stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, eyes widened at the sight of blood on it,

“What have I done?” she gasped when she saw Anya, her soulmate. Her wrist was bleeding and everyone in the room shielded the woman from her.

“What… how…? The compulsion…” she stuttered, and Clarke approached her slowly,

“Rae, calm down. You resisted the compulsion, the bloodlust was too strong, but Lexa stopped you from biting Anya,”

She blinked, and tears flowed from her eyes,

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I almost defied your command,” her body shook, and her sire held her close,

“It’s okay, Raven. You didn’t bite her, you didn’t defy my command,” Clarke answered, and Raven looked at her supposed to be soulmate; Anya. She was holding her bloodied hand, and the Latina was in front of her instantly,

“Are you out of your mind? What if I bit you and you were turned? What if I got you killed? You’re just a human, fuck!” she was yelling now.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I saved your ass and you yell at me?” Anya yelled back,

“I didn’t ask you to! Why did you give me your blood? I don’t need your blood to survive!” Raven was beyond angry. How this woman managed to rile her up was beyond her imagination.

She saw the pain and anger in those eyes and regretted everything she said,

“I’m sorry. I…” she didn’t know what to say to make the pain and anger disappear from her soulmate’s beautiful face.

“I didn’t want you to die,” Anya said quietly, and if she didn’t have her hearing enhanced from being a vampire, Raven would’ve missed it. Her frozen heart fluttered at her soulmate’s concern,

“I can hear you, cheekbones,” Raven smirked, and Anya blushed.

“Shut up. Now that your bloodlust has stopped, you can have fun with your girlfriend,” Anya grumbled and took the towel Lexa has been holding to cover her wrist,

“Girlfriend?” Raven was confused. She looked at everyone in the room who just shrugged, except Luna.

Raven raised one eyebrow in question at Lexa who face-palmed herself,

“Can you both stop being stubborn? Raven, you almost died because you refused to drink from your soulmate. You need more blood to heal. And Anya, grow up and stop this bullshit about being “untamed” because I know my blood-sister here already did,” Lexa emphasized certain words and Raven chuckled, earning death glare from Anya.

Raven shrugged and her nose caught the sweet scent again, Anya’s blood. Her throat was burning, and the brunette growled as she moved further away from the tall woman,

“Get away from me, human,” she growled as Anya walked closer,

“Can you just let me help you and stop making my little sister worry about you dying? Drink my blood and be done with it,” Anya said clearly annoyed, and Raven didn’t understand how this woman offered her blood so easily to her. The scorching thirst made her head pound and all she could see was the red life force flowing through the vein in Anya’s neck. She could hear the strong heartbeat and knew that Anya was scared, nervous and a bit _excited_?

 _Now that’s interesting,_ Raven mused and chanced a look into those brown eyes and the fluttering feeling was back again and Raven knew she couldn’t deny this any longer, but the compulsion held her back from claiming her soulmate right this moment.

“Take my blood, Raven. My sister somehow could feel your pain, and I hate seeing her in pain,” Anya said sternly, and she gulped. This woman, she couldn’t say no to her even if she wanted to and Raven was helpless against the growing thirst that threatened to pull her down to impending darkness of bloodlust and pain.

She gazed into those brown eyes then at the towel in Anya’s hand. She took the fabric from the other woman slowly and her throat constricted when the sweet scent of her soulmate’s blood flooded her senses. Raven was torn, afraid she would hurt Anya, but she needed her strength to defend her family. She inhaled sharply and looked at the beauty in front of her, silently asking for permission. Anya nodded and lifted her wrist closer to Raven.

Raven brought it closer to her lips, planted a soft kiss on the tender skin. She heard Anya’s breath hitched and her heartbeats were getting faster, excitedly. Raven held the urge to chuckle and licked the blood dripped from the wound. Her eyes fluttered closed; the taste of her soulmate was out of this world. She closed her lips around Anya’s wrist and sucked, slowly drawing the warm liquid and swallowed greedily.

Raven moaned at the sweet taste and she was lost in the blissful silence as the thirst started to fade. The pounding in her head stopped and all she heard was Anya’s heartbeats and her labored breathing. Raven knew she should stop by now, or Anya could die. The thought of her soulmate dying snapped her from the trance she was in and she stopped. She licked the wounded flesh and lifted her head only to see Anya’s brown eyes darkened with something that made her frozen heart fluttered again.

Raven felt Anya’s strong hand on the back of her head, and around her waist, pulling her closer into the crook of her neck. Her body stiffened from the sudden closeness and fear of hurting Anya. She nuzzled her nose on the tender skin right below left ear and relaxed into Anya’s embrace as she inhaled her sweet scent. She felt electricity ran through her body when Anya sighed and tightened her grip on her waist.

Raven was scared, yet their close proximity calmed the raging storm inside her that was always present since the first time she woke up as a vampire. Her soul has found its missing piece; this woman was who she belongs to for eternity.

She kissed the soft skin of Anya’s neck and smiled when the woman gasped and her grip on Raven’s hair tightened. She grazed her pointy fangs on the pulsing blood vessel then soothed it with her tongue. Raven held Anya closer and buried her face deeper into her neck; a low growl erupted from her chest. She wanted to claim the bond, but the compulsion held her back. The possessiveness overwhelmed her and she whimpered at the pain caused by another wave of bloodlust.

The deafening noise rang in her ears, but a soothing voice made its way to her, and the invisible shackles of Clarke’s compulsion disappeared, her instinct kicked in. Raven moved them swiftly to the wall. She pinned Anya with her body and the woman offered no resistance,

“Mine,” she growled softly and bit down onto the soft flesh gently.

* * *

 

 

Her heart beat faster as the brunette brought her wrist closer to those sensual lips. She was always the one in charge, always the one to set the pace. And yet, she let this beautiful stranger take the lead.

Her breath hitched when Raven kissed her bloodied wrist and she silently cursed herself. This vampire was surprisingly gentle, and the single thought of her made Anya’s heart beat faster and was excited at the thought of Raven drinking her blood.

 _I’m definitely crazy. Why would I be excited when a vampire is drinking_ my _blood?_

Her whole body tingled at the sensation of Raven’s tongue licking her wrist. She stared in awe at the brunette as the vampire drank from her. Raven moaned in delight at the taste of her blood, and this knowledge ignited the fire she never knew existed inside her. She was breathing heavily as an unknown desire crawled through her veins.

Raven stopped suddenly and licked her tender wound. Their eyes met, and Anya knew at that time she lost the battle. Those brown eyes captivated her with their intelligence, mischievousness and raw desire unknown to her. She felt the need to be close to her, the pull to protect this beautiful being, which was silly because Raven was a vampire and she was only a human.

_Soulmate_

She heard the voice on the back of her mind and knew that it was useless to fight the pull she felt towards Raven. Anya grabbed the back of Raven’s head and her waist, and then pulled her head into the crook of her neck.

The brunette stiffened for a moment, but she tilted her head and gave Raven more access. Raven nuzzled into her skin, and Anya felt her relaxed into her body as she inhaled her scent. Her heart soared at the act and she sighed as she tightened her grip on Raven’s waist.

She let go of the fear of another rejection from Raven, which she found a bit confusing that she actually cared about it.

Anya had never let anyone get too close; it was her and Lexa’s thing that they shared while growing up. It was funny how both of them found someone that made them vulnerable yet stronger at the same time.

She gasped when Raven kissed her pulse and couldn’t find it in her to feel annoyed at the brunette when she felt the other woman smiling on her skin. She gripped Raven’s hair tighter as the feeling of Raven’s lips sent shivers along her spine.

She felt pointy fangs graze the skin on her pulsing blood vessel, and a jolt of electricity went straight to her core when Raven soothed the skin with her tongue. Raven held her closer and buried her face deeper into her neck, and she felt more than heard a low growl erupting from her chest. Anya felt the pull again; she wanted to surrender and to be claimed by this beautiful vampire. The voice was now more persistent; screaming for her soulmate to finally bind them together.

She heard Raven whimper and knew she was in pain caused by another wave of bloodlust. Somehow she knew her blood wouldn’t be enough to ease Raven’s pain, and Anya felt it deep in her bones. Raven needed to claim the bond, and Anya remembered what Clarke said earlier about the compulsion that held Raven back from claiming the bond. She didn’t know how to free Raven from it.

_Say it! You know how!_

“Raven, claim me,” she whispered in Raven’s ear,

Suddenly, she was on the other side of the room, pinned to the wall by Raven’s slim body. Her brown eyes flashed with raw desire, and Anya was more than willing for Raven to finally claim the bond. She inhaled deeply as Raven growled softly near her ear,

“Mine,”

And her body was set on fire when two fangs pierced her skin, her soul finally at peace in the embrace of its mate. She closed her eyes as memories flashed in her mind as Raven drank from her, and she was overwhelmed by the intensity of it. It felt as if Raven peeked into her head, and she let her. She let her soulmate feel her emotions; happiness, sorrow, regret, anger.

She felt a soft kiss on her neck, and her eyes fluttered opened at the soft caress on her jaw. Brown eyes locked with hers and she didn’t realize she was crying before she felt a finger wiping her cheek softly.

“Don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me,” Raven said with a cocky smirk, and she rolled her eyes at the vampire; her soulmate.

“You cocky asshole. Now get off of me,” she pushed Raven on the shoulder and almost whined at the loss of contact between them.

She felt a bit dizzy from blood loss, and Raven caught her elbow when she swayed a little,

“You okay?” Raven helped her to the couch,

“I’m fine. Just a bit tired,” she answered with a sigh.

The room was silent for a moment before Raven cleared her throat and spoke up,

“Thank you, Anya,” the brunette kneeled in front of her, her hand reached Anya’s neck, where she bit her earlier,

“I’m sorry for this,” Raven caressed the wound carefully and she sighed,

“Don’t be. I asked you to do it,” she waved it off,

A woman stood behind Raven and grasped the brunette’ shoulder. Anya looked up at her, she was hot; brown hair, bright eyes, full lips, and Anya would definitely pursue her if they met in different circumstances. But as of this moment, she hated her already.

The way she looked at Raven made her blood boiled, and Anya hated that feeling. She was never the jealous type, hell; she could get any woman she wanted.

“Raven, you need to rest. You’re still healing from silver poisoning, and claiming the bond drained your energy,” the brown-haired woman said softly, and Anya’s skin crawled at the close proximity between her Raven and the other woman.

_Her Raven? Since when are you a possessive bitch, Anya?_

She scolded herself at the thought. This newfound emotion was too much.

“I’m okay Luna. Don’t worry,” Raven smiled at the woman, and Anya finally snapped,

“Can’t you just shut up and get out of my sight? I don’t need to see your PDA right after being bitten by your beloved girlfriend!” Anya stood from the couch and she regretted it as soon as her vision filled with black spots, she stumbled towards the coffee table,

“Fuck! Why can’t you stay still, Anya? You are weakened from the blood loss, you need to rest,” Raven held her shoulders, and her body tingled at the contact,

“Let go off me,” she struggled, but Raven was strong, so she relented,

_Fucking vampire_

“I’m not letting you go, human! And stop saying that I’m somebody’s girlfriend. Luna and I are just friends, nothing more. Got it?” Raven looked straight into her eyes. Those brown eyes stole her breath away and she was helpless. She chanced a glance at the woman- Luna, and couldn’t help but feel triumphant upon seeing a flash of hurt in that pretty face.

_Now I’m a possessive bitch, great!_

“Fine! Now let me go. I’m tired,” she sighed as she looked away from those piercing brown eyes, and she yelped when she was lifted and suddenly, she was in another room,

 _Damn, that was hot_ , she thought and Raven smirked,

“Damn yeah, I’m awesome, baby! You have no idea,” the brunette winked as she lowered her onto a soft mattress,

“Did you read my mind or something? Is that vampire’s thing?” she asked and that cocky smirk made its way back to Raven’s lips again.

“You were thinking out loud, Anya,” Raven chuckled and Anya could feel her cheek flushing,

“Shut up,” she draped her left arm on her eyes,

_Geez, this is so embarrassing,_

“Get some rest, I’ll order some food for you. Pizza sounds okay?” she felt the mattress dipped on her right and her heart skipped a beat when Raven’s fingers grazed the back of her right hand. She dropped her left arm on her side and stared at the other woman,

“Whatever, I just want to sleep now. You should go out there, I bet Luna is-” her rambling was cut off when soft lips captured hers in a hard, demanding kiss. She closed her eyes as she savored the sweet essence of her soulmate. It was nothing like what she has ever felt before.

Raven’s lips were soft and she couldn’t get enough. She felt Raven’s fingers on her neck where she bit her earlier, and her body shivered at the feathery touch. Raven pulled away and she whimpered at the loss of contact,

“Look at me,” Raven’s voice was soft yet firm, and she opened her eyes. Anya found that breathing was the most difficult task at the moment. Raven looked at her like she was the reason of her existence. She cupped her face and ran a thumb over her bottom lip,

“All I care about is you. Luna is a friend who helped us and she needed help. You are my soulmate, Anya. I think you understand what it means,” Raven smiled, it was the most beautiful smile Anya has ever seen, and she knew that she would do anything to make Raven smile like that every day.

 The brunette caressed her cheek and she leaned into the touch,

“She likes you,” she huffed, but her voice was small, and she hated how vulnerable she sounded. Raven wasn’t her girlfriend. Hell, she didn’t even know how she felt about her. This soulmate thing just made her confused,

“I like her too, as a friend,” said Raven, and Anya felt like a weight has been lifted from her chest. She cared for Raven more than she thought, and they only met last night, for fuck’s sake! This soulmate thing was annoying, and yet she knew she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Fine. Now get off of me. I want to sleep,” she pushed Raven away, who chuckled and got up from the mattress

“Sleep tight, _babe_ ,” Raven winked as she walked out of the room. Anya rolled her eyes and pulled the cover up to her head,

“Stupid vampire,” She muttered and closed her eyes and let sleep claimed her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think they’re gonna be okay?” Lexa asked in concern. Her sister could be an insufferable bitch sometimes. Both of them grew up together and it wasn’t easy, it made them build walls to protect themselves from the cruel word.

“Don’t worry, my dear. Raven will live,” Clarke said and they both chuckled,

“So, now only one condition is left from your compulsion. I would have never thought Anya would ask Raven to tie their bond,” Lexa sat down on the couch, followed by Clarke who sat on her lap,

“I already knew from the start, that’s why I agreed to compel Raven. Anya felt the pull towards Raven, they were meant to be. Just like you and I,” Clarke moved to straddle her, and pulled her into loving kiss and she hummed happily. They broke apart when Lexa caught a movement from the corner of the room. It was the orphaned Lesser who came to get her to Raven,

“Babe, what should we do about her?” Lexa gestured with her head towards the corner where the girl was. She couldn’t be much older than 18 years old, and Lexa felt there was something off about her.

“I’ll talk to her,” Clarke got off from her lap and walked slowly to the girl who was now shaking and growled. Lexa walked behind her soulmate, just in case.

“Hey, it’s okay. No one is going to hurt you,” Clarke said softly,

“It hurts,” the girl said and whimpered.

“It will pass. You don’t need to be afraid. Now, can you tell me your name?” the girl nodded,

“Lauren,” the girl who was now staring at Lexa answered,

“Can you tell me what happened?” Clarke was now on the same eye level with Lauren, who then recounted the events in the woods, and Lexa didn’t see Luna ran past her to the girl and grabbed her throat,

“You killed my friends! You! And your sire!” Luna’s eyes were blood red and Lauren whimpered. The young Lesser struggled in Luna’s grasp, and then her eyes were red. She growled and kicked Luna in the gut and sent the Nightblood flying across the room.

“I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you!” Luna said in a dangerously low voice,

“Luna, please stop.” Clarke commanded,

“I don’t take order from anyone! She deserves to die for killing my friend!” Luna snarled at Clarke, and Lexa didn’t take it kindly. She was about to tackle the brown-haired vampire when Clarke raised her hand, ordering her to wait. She huffed and stood her ground. Luna was blinded by rage and sorrow of the loss of her friends, and Lexa could feel it deep into her bones; the sorrow, the anger. Maybe being a Nightblood linked her with the others.

“I know you’re angry, but Raven brought her back. She didn’t kill your friends. She killed her sire, and I believe that you know how painful it is,” Clarke reasoned with Luna,

“I. Don’t. Care!” Luna snarled and was on the girl in the split second. Lauren was already consumed by bloodlust and fought back, her survival instinct took over. She didn’t stop even though she was bleeding profusely; she was out for blood, and Luna was no better.

“What the fuck?!” Raven was on Lexa’s side, her eyes widened,

“Luna lost it,” Lexa responded, her body was rigid in anticipation,

The two vampires brawled and bloodied, growls and snarls filled the room,

“Clarke, please do something,” Raven rushed to Luna and held her from behind, trying to stop the rage-filled vampire from killing the girl who was already far gone into the bloodlust,

“Let go of me!” Luna thrashed in Raven’s arms, sending the Latina flying and hitting the wall.

Clarke tried to stop her, but to no avail. The blonde was thrown backwards, and Lexa caught her.

“You okay?” Lexa checked on her sire worriedly,

“I’m fine, Lex,” Clarke sat back up.

Luna was straddling Lauren and punched her on the face over and over again,

_I’ve had enough of this_

“Both of you, ENOUGH!” Lexa’s voice roared in the room, and she strode over to Luna and Lauren who were shocked and stopped their fight.

“You! You hurt my sire and my blood-sister. No one touches my family!” Lexa growled, her eyes were flashing metallic red. Luna whimpered and Lexa threw her away from Lauren, who was now growling but stayed still.

“Look at me. Do you want to live?” Lexa asked calmly, the girl was terrified and in pain, she could feel it,

“Help… me…” Lauren whimpered and curled into a fetal position,

“Clarke?” Lexa called for her sire, she didn’t know what to do with the girl.

Clarke was on her side in a flash,

“Do you want my protection, my child?” Clarke tried but Lauren snarled at her,

“Stop it!” Lexa said sternly, and Lauren did.

“Babe, I think she only listens to you. Try it,” Clarke encouraged her.

She nodded and took a calming breath, though she didn’t need to.

“Lauren, look at me,” Lexa said in a calming voice and the girl looked at her, she stopped shaking,

“Do you seek my protection?” Lexa asked and the girl nodded,

“Yes...” Lauren croaked

There, Lexa felt something through her veins and surged into her blood. She looked at Clarke, whose eyes were widened,

“You felt it too?” Lexa inquired and her sire nodded,

“It’s like when I turned you and Raven, the connection between sire and companion, but it was a bit different,”

Lexa looked back to the girl,

“Listen to me, Lauren. You will be safe under my protection,” she assured the young girl, who then cried in relief,

Once again, her instinct guided her. She bit down on her wrist and black blood dripped from the wound. Lexa moved closer to Lauren who looked terrified at the sight of her blood,

“You’re a Nightblood?” Lauren’s voice was shaking,

“Yes, I am. Do you trust me?” Lexa asked softly, and the girl nodded.

She put her wrist on the girl’s lips, “Drink,” she ordered in a firm but serene tone, and Lauren obeyed.

Lauren’s eyes were back to their original color and Lexa knew that the bloodlust had stopped. She put a hand on Lauren’s shoulder to make her stop, and the girl pulled back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand,

“No one could stop Lesser who was in bloodlust,” Luna said in disbelief behind the lawyer.

Lauren growled upon seeing her, and Luna did the same. Lexa sighed,

_Now I know how Clarke felt when Raven and I fought like idiots_

She looked at Clarke, who was trying really hard not to laugh,

“Stop, both of you. No more fighting. My sister is currently resting and you don’t want to know how scary she is when….” Lexa trailed off when she heard shuffling and a door thrown open and close,

“Oh, boy,” Lexa was behind Clarke in a split second,

“What the fuck is wrong with you vampires?! I swear I’ll kill whoever started this fight!” Anya said dangerously, her eyes were red from exhaustion and she was a bit pale it made her looks like an angry vampire,

“Anya, please. Enough with the word killing for today,” Lexa begged from behind her sire who was struggling not to laugh, and it made Anya angrier,

“You, baby sis, shut up.” Anya pointed at her, and she showed her hands in surrender,

“And you, smoking hot vampire, and you, young lady,” she pointed at Luna and Lauren,

“Get out of here and bring me back my pizza in twenty minutes, or I’ll drain the  blood from your bodies,” she ordered them in a threatening low voice that sent a chill on the vampire’s spines,

Luna huffed and was ready to argue when Lexa stopped her,

“I’ll do what she said if I were you, Luna. I don’t need any more bloodshed here, and my sister isn’t one who makes empty threats, trust me,” Lexa said and almost burst into laughter at the sight of Luna, who was now paler,

“Fine, whatever. You, come on,” Luna opened the front door and waited for Lauren to follow her outside,

“And no fighting. If my pizza isn’t here within twenty minutes or if it is ruined because you both fought like fucking teenagers, I’ll make you suffer even longer.” Anya said casually which made it sound scarier,

Luna and Lauren rushed outside and the door was closed with a thud,

“You, come with me,” Anya pointed to Raven who was now paler than a paper,

“Good luck, Rae,” Lexa said with a sad face, and Raven’s eyes widened in horror,

“Oh my goodness. If I die, please take care of Clarke. And I have a beautiful car in parking lot; please take care of her too! And I want my ashes to be launched with a rocket to the moon, promise me you’ll do it for me, my fellow Companion!” Raven was now shouting as Anya dragged her by the collar of her t-shirt towards her room,

“I don’t know if she’ll survive. Let’s make a list for some changes in her will,” Clarke laughed at Lexa’s shocked face,

“She wrote a will? Really?” Lexa was close to bursting into laughter,

“Yeah, and the silliest will I’ve ever read in my entire lifetime. You’ll suffer from excessive laughter if you read it,”

“A rocket, really? I didn’t know she was a fucking nerd,” Lexa shook her head,

“You have no idea,” Clarke made a face, and both of them kept laughing.

They heard some noises from Raven’s bedroom, and then loud moans followed by strings of curses from Raven,

“Yep, let’s pray she survives the day,” Lexa said and scooped Clarke into her arms,

“Want to bet who finishes who before the pizza arrived?” Lexa grinned mischievously and rushed to Clarke’s room with an excited yelp from the blonde.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So .... Was it worth the wait? I hope you like it!   
> Thanks for reading, and please leave comments and kudos!   
> i love reading your comments even though i don't replay to every one of them.  
> You guys are awesome!


	10. The Beast Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! sorry for the late update.
> 
> i'm not really proud of this one, but i did my best.   
> I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.

 

 

For the past three days, there hadn’t been any new leads about the remaining Nightbloods. Lexa tried to ask Lauren if she knew anything about her former master’s plans– Pike. It was clear that her sire didn’t tell her much, she was just a tool after all.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be any more of help,” Lauren said after a little ‘interrogation’ from Luna, who was anxious about her friends’ fate. She was lucky to be able to escape the ambush at the safe house. Though she was still pissed with Lauren, she knew the girl only did what her sire command. And from what Raven told them, the girl was betrayed by him.

 “It’s okay, Lauren. The information you told us was a big help,” Lexa assured the girl and nodded to Luna indicating to follow her,

“What do you think we should do, Luna?” Lexa asked as they sat on the stool in the kitchen,

“Honestly, I want to go to Pike’s lair and burn him to ashes, Lord or not,” Luna crossed her arms on her chest, jaw clenched.

“Every one of us wants the same thing. But we need to know more about this beast. Clarke and Raven will be back soon, hopefully they got some useful information,” Lexa has been restless for the past few hours.

Clarke and Raven went out since last night, and now it was nearly 3 pm and still no news from them.  Lexa fought Clarke on going with them, but the blonde insisted that she stayed with Anya, Luna and Lauren for they didn’t want Luna to do anything stupid if she was left with Lauren.

“Lex, is there any news from Raven or Clarke?” Anya asked as she walked into the kitchen. She has been spending three days with Raven at Lexa’s apartment to get to know each other better. When Raven received a call from Clarke, Anya insisted to go with her.

“No, Ahn. I can’t connect to their phone either,” Lexa put her cellphone after attempting to make a call to Raven and Clarke only to be connected to voicemail.

“This waiting is killing me,” Anya plopped down on the stool next to her sister,

“Bonded for three days and clingy,” Luna quipped with a smirk on the corner of her mouth. If it was three days ago, Anya would’ve docked the woman on the face. But now it only make Anya smirk back at her. Luna got over her crush on Raven after they had a talk and resulted in Luna hugging the brunette and told her she was happy for her.

“You’ll see the real deal soon,” Anya smirked as she signaled Luna to look at Lexa, who was busy redialing Clarke’s number.

Among the three of them, Lexa appeared to be the calmest one since Clarke and Raven left last night. Well, it only lasted for a few hours before she busied herself with her phone trying to get hold of her soulmate or questioning Lauren and Luna.

Now the younger girl’s brows were knitted together as she hold her phone to her ear and sighed then groaned when the same monotone voice told her she couldn’t connect to her girlfriend’s phone.

“Fuck! That’s it. I’m gonna go find them.” Lexa sprung from her stool and crossed the room in a flash to retrieve her jacket on the couch in the living room. Lauren, who was sitting nervously on the end of the couch jumped to her feet in defensive stance, wide-eyed and snarled instinctively at the sudden appearance.

Lexa didn’t spare a glance at the girl and was out of the apartment in a blink of an eye.

“Well, there goes my baby sister. I was surprised she lasted this long considering how impatient she could be. You would think that being a badass lawyer she would have patience like a predator and calculated. But Lexa has always been a softie when it came to people she cares,” Anya smiled at the memories of her sweetest baby sister.

She was worried about Lexa after what happened to Costia. Anya knew that both the girls loved each other, but was too wrapped up in the comfort of their friendship that it took an awfully long time and a heated argument between Anya and Lexa, for the brunette to confess her feelings for their friend.

Anya saw and felt her sister’s heart broke when Costia died. Witnessed how her kind hearted baby sister turned cold after her girlfriend’s funeral. Lexa pushed through her heartache and finished school and became a fierce lawyer who determines to bring down the devil who robbed the love of her life. Lexa did just that; she took cases that was linked to the people responsible for Costia’s death. And even after the culprit brought down by the law, Lexa still kept to herself though her cold demeanor has warmed up and let people in and Anya was grateful for that.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two figures lurked in the shadow of huge trees, all senses focused to their targets. The blonde haired vampire stood tall, eyes focused on a huge mansion deep in the forest, away from civilization. Tall walls and fences surrounded the building; a dozen of guards littered the proximity. Raven haired vampire flanked her side; ready for any threat that might come their way.

They kept their distance, didn’t want to risk to be spotted by the guards.

Clarke and Raven had been roaming the city since last night and stumbled upon a lesser feeding on human. He fled once he caught a scent of stronger creatures. Raven tracked down the lesser and his trails ended in the first tree line that separated the city and wilderness. Not one to give up, Raven tried to pinpoint another scent that was unique for vampires and that’s when both women caught the scent of blood that led to their current location.

“You think this is where Pike’s lair is?” Raven whispered and broke the silence,

Raven was finally back to be her normal self after her little drama with Anya was solved, and they were bonded, and able to focus on her sire and family’s safety,

“It might be. The smell of blood was too strong here. Surely that mansion was their home, and every lair had its own master. It doesn’t matter if it was Pike or another vampire, we’ll deal with them once we knew if they were indeed a threat for our family,” Clarke’s voice was hard and cold it made her shivered.

They’ve been on watch for several hours, and Clarke was starting to get impatient. She needed to know whether it was her damned sire owned the mansion. She wanted to end his cruelty and avenged her family’s death. Centuries of pain and self-loathing being the sole survivor of her household.

“Clarke,” she felt a soft grip on her right arm and she snapped out of her thoughts,

“You okay?” Raven asked in concern, and Clarke relaxed a little, knowing that the aura she emitted affected her.

“Yeah. I’m alright, Rae,” she said and felt the grip on her arm gone.

“I smelled something. I think it was the one we’ve been tracking. Fucking lesser,” Raven growled at the image of the lesser killed human to feed. She despised them.

“Are they near?” Clarke asked in anticipation. Her attention focused on the mansion and the guards. She trusted her Companion’s tracking skill,

“They’re here. There,” Raven pinpointed a spot not far from the other side of the mansion.

Clarke tore her eyes from the guards and watched as someone approached the gate, and her eyes widen when a man emerged among the guards and gripped the poor lesser’s throat. She choked on her rage when he ripped the lesser’d head off from his body.

“Pike,” she growled viciously when the dark skinned vampire turned around and she swore their eyes met.  Memories flooded the blonde’s mind; her family torn apart, her mother and sister’s screamed, her father’s last words and the pain when she was bitten and left to become the monster like him, and the agony when she killed Finn. Everything came back to her and Clarke was enraged when Pike deliberately smiled wickedly.

_He knew. That monster knew we’re watching. I need to go back and plan the attack; soon, I’ll rip him apart just like he did to my family,_

Clarke tried to reason with herself, but the dark part inside her demanded to kill him right away, that monster she’s been trying to tame for more than five centuries now snarling and pounced, ready to taste the blood of her sire.

Clarke felt strong arms holding her back and she snarled, thrashed around to get to Pike who now was surrounded by his guards, looking bored. He was waiting for her to lose control, and God did she want to lose control of the beast inside to finally destroy the source of its anger.

“Clarke, please. We need to go back. We need a plan if we were to fight them,” Raven pleaded and Clarke could hear her, but she was too far gone. She fought Raven’s hold on her, and could hear the young vampire grunted when she jumped forward. They both landed hard on the ground and Clarke snarled when Raven pinned her down, face pressed on the dirt.

“Let me go. I’ll kill him! Arggh!” Clarke growled and thrashed, but Raven was strong and her stubbornness rivaled Clarke’s.

“No! I won’t let you go there and get yourself killed, Clarke! You need to calm down, please,” Raven grunted when Clarke elbowed her rib and pushed her body up from the ground. The force of her movement finally threw Raven from her.

The beast inside her growled as it finally free from restrain. She set her eyes on the vampire who started her misery, and she ran towards her prey. She could finally end her pain, but then she was brought to the ground again. She growled, and screamed. She was halfway to rip his head, so close to taste her revenge,

“Baby, please,” she heard soft pleas in repeat and sweet scent washed over her enraged mind and body, the red in her vision dissipated as the beast was lulled to its temporary slumber,

_Soon, be patience,_

Her mind whispered and then everything went dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa ran faster when she saw Clarke threw Raven off her body and run through the forest to the clearing where a mansion stood tall. Her nose picked up the scent of blood hanging thick from the clearing. It was their lair, their feeding ground, and Lexa saw the target of Clarke’s rage; a dark skinned vampire who smiled wickedly. Lexa felt something tugging at her; he was Clarke’s sire, Pike, the monster that brought pain to her soulmate, her lover.

Lexa knew Clarke was far too gone and didn’t think clearly, and she could get killed if she attacks blindly.

So Lexa sped up and jumped on her back. They fell to the ground with a grunt just before Clarke reached the end of the trees. But Clarke kept thrashing and snarling. Lexa pinned her down with every last ounce of her strength

“Baby, please,” she pleaded as her soulmate struggled beneath her. She repeated her soft pleas until the enraged vampire stilled. She got off her and scooped Clarke’s unconscious body into her arms and stood tall. Her eyes searched the mansion in the middle of clearing in front of her and Lexa’s blood boiled when her eyes met the bald vampire who smirked wickedly.

In the proximity she was standing now, the scent of him was clearer. It was thick and metallic scent of blood made her want to throw up. This vampire was old and strong, and Clarke wouldn’t stand a chance to fight her Sire in her current state.

Truthfully, Lexa wanted to destroy them all. She could feel Clarke’s pain and anger in her chest, but the brunette stepped back into the forest. Their safety was her priority at the moment,

“Raven! We’re going back,” Lexa ran and slipped through the trees swiftly, but then she heard some snarling and growling noises a few meters behind them.

_Fucking coward. Sending his lesser to finish the job,_

“Rae, take Clarke home and don’t look back no matter what. I’ll be right behind,” Lexa said as she put Clarke into Raven’s arms,

“What do you plan to do?” Raven asked knowing there was no use to argue with Lexa. Their Sire’s life was in danger,

“I’ll distract them from both of you. Now go!” Lexa ran toward the noise, and stopped to look back and saw Raven already far enough from them.

Four Lessers stopped in front of her and they sneered at her,

“I guess your Master didn’t have balls to finish what he started, heh,” Lexa tried to have a raise from them. These vampires were loyal or just too stupid not sensing the strength that emanated from her.

“You’ll suffer something worse than death for insulting The Lord of Polis,” one of them, a man, growled and rushed at her. Lexa stepped aside and grabbed his throat. It was easy to read their sloppy movement because Lesser couldn’t control their aggression, and this one was recently turned, her instinct told her.

“Pathetic,” she spat and then tore his throat.

She threw the body aside and heard heavy thud when the dead vampire’s body hit the tree.

“Now, could you fight correctly, Lesser? Don’t waste my time with your sloppy fighting skill,” Lexa provoked them again, and it worked, though their movements were more coordinated now, more controlled.

Lexa felt adrenaline coursed through her veins and her inner beast awoken when she tasted the blood of another vampire on her tongue.

All she wanted was to destroy them, to rip their heart and tear their bodies into pieces. Her need to protect her sire was amplified because of the soul bond.

Lexa was panting and soaked in her enemies’ blood after ten minutes ‘playing’ with them. Her black blood seeped from her abdomen from several cuts she got, yet she didn’t feel any pain. Lexa was face to face with the last Lesser who was stronger than his three other friend,

“You will pay for this, _Natblida_ ,” he growled

And Lexa only grinned wickedly at him. She was too far gone, she was enjoying this. Lexa knew she would suffer a great pain from the wound and conscience later. But again, the current Lexa didn’t care. What she wanted was her enemy’s blood.

The man threw the first punch and Lexa didn’t see it, too distracted by the thought of soaking in his blood. Lexa grunted at the force, but caught his hand when he tried to deliver another one. She gripped his hand and landed hard jab to his face, blood spluttered from his broken nose,

“The only one who would pay was your Master,” Lexa punched his side,

“I don’t care if he was The Lord of Polis,” she threw him to the nearest tree,

“He’s gone too far by slaughtering Nightbloods. I don’t care if he acted under the command of The Elders,” Lexa stalked him and grinned when his eyes wide with fear,

“H-he w-will d-destroy y-you for th-this,” his voice shook and Lexa reveled at the pitiful sound,

“Tsk… tsk… how pathetic could you be, Lesser? He didn’t even come to help all of you, didn’t even send his Companion that was much stronger than you. You were nothing more than a pawn,” Lexa stood tall in front of him. She looked down and kicked him on the gut,

“Now, answer my question; why did he send you after us?” Lexa asked, calmer than she was before. She pushed down the beast inside her so she could focus getting information from him,

“Speak!” she roared when he didn’t answer. Her voice shook the air around them, strong and commanding.

“H-he told us to- to bring the blonde one to him,” he choked from his own blood,

Lexa was shaking with fury, and before she could even think, her hand grabbed his throat, her other hand stabbed his chest, gripping his heart,

“P-please, don’t k-kill me,” he plead as he writhed in pain,

Lexa contemplated her choice. This man was only following his order, and Lexa pitied him. Still, he was the enemy.

The brunette made her choice. She retracted her hand from his chest and throat, only to rip his arms from his body.

He screamed in agony and Lexa basked in her victory. She grabbed his throat again and looked into his haunted red eyes,

“You will go back to your Master and tell him we will make him pay. For all the Nightbloods he ordered to be killed, for letting his lessers roamed the city and feed on human, and he will pay for what he did 550 years ago. I will make him suffer,” Lexa let him go and the poor creature stumbled and fell on his ass.

“Go now before I changed my mind,” Lexa stared him down as he scrambled to his feet and he ran away from her as fast as he could.

Lexa took a deep breath to calm the beast within. She started to loath her action, hated herself for losing her cool, for enjoying killing them.

Her vision was clouded with red and all she wanted was to go back to that mansion and kill everyone and torture that bastard Pike until he begged for her to crush his heart with her hand.

“Fuck!” she cursed as she punched a hole through the tree in front of her.

She didn’t want to be this monster. Clarke wouldn’t want Lexa to massacre all his lackeys. They didn’t have a choice, just like Lauren. And if she went back to confront him now, she might not be coming back home, and Clarke would be sad,

_No, no, no. I don’t want Clarke to be sad._

_I don’t want to hurt her._

_Clarke… Clarke…_

 Lexa started to run; she was scared of what she was becoming. She needed her sire, needed to see those blue eyes. She needed to feel her soulmate’s gentle touch, to hear her sweet voice, needed to see her alive. She needed Clarke, so she ran through the trees and until she reached the end of the tree lines.

She stopped abruptly at the mouth watering scent; blood, human’s blood.

Lexa never felt the need for human’s blood. All she needed was a few drops of Clarke’s and she would be fine. It terrified her, and she ran again, faster than before. She leaped up onto buildings, crept in the shadow. Her mind was foggy when she finally arrived at Clarke’s doorstep.

Lexa stormed inside and everything was blurred. She was covered in blood, red and black, and the rage that took over her body a while ago left her spent. She stumbled and fell on her knees; strong hands prevented her from falling on her face,

“It’s okay, sister. You’re safe, she was safe,” whispered a familiar voice and Lexa let herself to be carried inside.

When her back hit something soft, she fell into deep slumber, relieved knowing Clarke was safe,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, everyone?
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	11. Hail Heda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, here's another chapter.  
> i had to apologize in advance because of the lousy fighting scenes. I really suck in writing them and I wondered why I chose this path to destruction... (I'm feeling a bit over-dramatic tonight)
> 
> Oh, just a heads up for a teeny bit of clexa's smut,  
> TW; violence and blood, some offending words. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!!

 

Clarke tried so hard to quell her anger for the last few days. After the first contact with her sire in centuries, the blonde vampire was on edge. Her thirst for Pike’s blood made her dangerous and everyone had to restrain her so that Clarke wouldn’t go to the woods and confront The Lord of Polis. She threw Raven off from her across the room when the Latina held her waist from behind, resulted in broken kitchen table and the crack on the black granite counter top. Clarke and Lexa would argue and wrestled when Clarke tried to exit the apartment in blind rage, which always ended up with hot make out sessions or passionate sex, just like what they were doing at the moment.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa was on her back, her breathing was labored as Clarke rocked her hips on Lexa’s, their clits were rubbing each other and moans echoed in the room. For three days, their stupid fights and arguments that was caused by Clarke’s stubbornness cost them Clarke’s bed and mattress and some furniture in living room. And now they were on the floor, fucking each other like animals.

“Yes, baby! Oh, fuck, Lexa,” Clarke moaned her name

“Clarke… Clarke…!” Lexa gripped the blonde’s hips and arched her back as her orgasm came crushing, Clarke’s body froze seconds after. She sank her fangs on Lexa’s neck and both moaned. Lexa did the same and the sweet taste of Clarke flooded her mouth. They stayed in that position for a few minutes as they came down from their highs and only let go when Raven called out.

“Okay, Ladies. If you were done fucking each other, come out here!”

 

“You okay?” Clarke asked her and Lexa responded with a soft kiss on the blonde’s shoulder.

“I am, but…” Lexa switched their position easily, hovered over the blonde and looked into those blue eyes she loved so much, still dark with the remaining lust and want,

“… I don’t want to have to fight you about this again. We need a plan if we want to confront Pike and end him for good. You can’t just stormed into his mansion and challenge him, Clarke. I can’t lose you because you were reckless,” Lexa said and Clarke sighed,

“I’m sorry, my love. I wasn’t thinking clearly, I let my demon took over control of my emotion. But, don’t tell me you didn’t like the outcome,” Clarke smirked and Lexa rolled her eyes at her sire,

“I don’t mind the sex, Clarke. I just don’t like that I had to restrain you, or had a screaming fit with you,” Lexa said then pecked Clarke’s lips and stood up and collected their clothes. She threw Clarke’s t-shirt and shorts into the blonde’s lap and put on her own clothes.

“I think my head was clear enough after three days. Raven is going to kill me if I wreck our place more than I had,” Clarke felt an involuntary shivers down her spine. Though Raven was her Companion, the girl wouldn’t hesitate to point out Clarke’s mistakes and beat her up for her stupidity.

“I’m glad you had Raven all these years before we met. I had a hunch that she saved you from your stubbornness many times, seeing how carefree she was as you ran rampage after you woke up,” Lexa said as she shook her head in disbelief,

“I almost didn’t recognize you at that moment. I’ve never seen your eyes with that color and that scared me, you know. I thought I’ve lost you to your bloodlust,” Lexa could still feel the fear of losing her mate to the beast that resided inside, and she was afraid that her own beast would break free and hurt her family without Clarke by her side.

“I’m really sorry, baby. I was just… angry. Pike took everything from me, Lexa; my family, my lover, my life. Though I wouldn’t complaint for meeting you and being bound to you, he still took away my freedom. And he was going to do it again; he would try to take you away from me. He would hurt everyone I care about. I saw it in his eyes and his wicked smile Lexa,” Clarke said as her body shook with anger and fear, and Lexa was in her personal space in a flash second, hugging her into her chest,

“You have me, Clarke. You have Raven, Luna, Lauren, hell, even Anya was scary enough to make those weak vampires pissed their pants. Pike would die in my hands, Clarke. I will end him, we will destroy his lair for good,” Lexa promised, her voice was strong.

“Thank you, my love,” Clarke said and Lexa kissed her temple,

“We should go outside, see what our dear Raven wanted,” Lexa said and chuckled when Clarke huffed in a faked annoyance,

“She always spoiled the fun,” Clarke said with a smile as they exited the messy bedroom.

“And remind me to order new furniture later,” Clarke said with a grimace as she looked at the broken bed and mattress,

Lexa chuckled and wrapped her arm around her sire’s waist and guided them to the living room, which is somewhat decent with only a broken coffee table. Their couch was lucky not to be torn apart by its owner’s rage.

They sat on the couch with Raven and Anya, while Luna and Lauren were on the two stools that missed Clarke’s rough treatments.

“I made contact with one of my friends. The remaining Nightbloods were on hiding. I wasn’t sure how many of them were left, but we agreed to meet here, as they were not too far away. They made it to one of our safe house underground,” Luna informed and Lexa frowned,

“Why didn’t they come there sooner? Why the bunker in the woods? Clearly the city was safer and provided more protection, the Elders wouldn’t want to risk exposure to human by attacking you,” she asked

“Every time the full moon was near, we would need fresh blood more than ever. Human’s food wouldn’t be of any help, we had to hunt animals to feed before we went into hiding. There were always other alternatives; our sire’s blood or human’s blood. And as you know, the Nightbloods were orphaned and we would never hunt human for food,” Luna explained and Lexa nodded as she absorbed the new information. Lexa never felt the effect of full moon since she fed on Clarke’s blood while still eating foods as usual.

“Alright, we meet other Nightbloods here before midnight. But I need to go back to my apartment to get some clothes and work on some case at the firm,” Lexa retrieved her jacket which was thrown haphazardly near the front door,

“I can come with you” Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist from behind, Lexa relaxed into her embrace,

 “You don’t need to. I’ll be okay, love. You need to get some rest before the meeting, it’s gonna be a long night,” she turned in the blonde’s arms and pecked her lips,

“Okay, be careful out there,” Clarke kissed her more firmly and sighed as they separated,

“I will,” Lexa smiled and put on her jacket.

She left the loft and made her way to her apartment, and smirked as she felt a presence a few meters behind her. Lauren has been following her for the past few days like a puppy, though the young blonde tried to act nonchalantly, Lexa felt the girl shadowing her a few meters away, even in Clarke’s loft. And every time Lexa stepped outside after Clarke passed out from her rage and the sex they had, or when she was needed at the firm, Lauren would tag along and Lexa would let her.

The brunette felt a strange connection to the girl, the need to protect her, though it was different with what she had for Clarke, Anya, and Raven.

“You weren’t very subtle at sneaking around, Lauren,” Lexa said and stop abruptly. She turned around quickly, and chuckled when she saw the girl’s eyes widened as she was about to flee,

“Come on, walk with me,” the brunette laughed and beckoned her to come closer,

“How?” Lauren asked dumbfounded,

“As I said, you weren’t very subtle. I could still feel your presence,” Lexa resumed their walk, Lauren following beside her,

“You’re so annoying. You should’ve told me sooner,” the young blonde grumbled and crossed her arms on her chest,

“Well, now you know. Tried to work on controlling your energy; it was everywhere. I’ll need your help in the near future,” Lexa looked at her; her stoic mask replaced her friendly smile.

Lauren nodded and didn’t say anything until they arrived at the firm.

 

She walked into the building and was met with the organized chaos of her associates and employees running around the open space. She spotted her secretary and tilted her head to her office, and then turned around to speak to the young vampire,

“Try to not cause disturbance, act as a normal teenager. If any of them asked who you are, just tell them you’re with me,” Lexa said firmly as she looked into the girl’s eyes.

Lexa came to the firm once in the past three days just past midnight to check on their cases, and Lauren would disappear before she left the building, and would be at the loft when Lexa walked in.

“I understand,” Lauren responded and Lexa nodded before she entered her office.

Her secretary was waiting for her in front of her desk,

“What caused the chaos outside? Did the police find a new lead for the Wallace case?” Lexa asked as she slid into behind her desk, and turned on her computer. Her secretary put the files on her desk for Lexa to read over,

“Here is everything about the investigation of Wallace case. Our private investigator found something in their lab; some kind of experiments records and other records. The board of Mount Weather Inc. demanded us to find the suspect , and one of their board members were missing since three days ago,” the secretary said as Lexa read the report. This company hired her firm just a year after she established her name as a private lawyer. And her team always solved legal cases thrown in their way, but this case was confusing, even for Lexa.

“Which board member?” she asked as she flipped the page,

“Cage Wallace,” Lexa’s head snapped up at that,

“And our investigator found the trace of his access code to the lab’s database. He suspected that Cage was our suspect, based on the new evidence he found. Everything was written in detail in this file,” the secretary gave a black flash drive to her, and Lexa took it with curiosity,

“He hadn’t reported these new findings to the Detectives we’re working with, just in case. He wanted you to have a close look at them; from the lab’s registries to the pictures and videos he found,” her secretary explained and she put the flash drive on her desk,

“Thank you, Grace. I’ll take a look at these reports, you can go,” Lexa dismissed with a nod and Grace left the office.

Lexa connected the flash drive to her computer and began reading the report her private investigator had written. For hours she went through data registry, videos and pictures of the conducted experiments, some CCTV footages, and she realized why the police couldn’t find any evidence to the killer. The company was very secretive regarding their works, and the police didn’t have access to the lab except for the outer part in front of the elevator, where Dante’s body was found.

Her eyes zeroed on the medical term used in the reports, some she was familiar with, some was a whole new world to her in a weird language she couldn’t recognized.

On the last page, her heart rate spiked at some words and names; Nightblood, immortal, reaper, Charles Pike, and Marcus Kane.

“Damn it! I need to tell Clarke about this,” she cursed under her breath as she made a copy of everything to her personal flash drive quickly and secured the original files in her hidden safe in the back of a small cabinet where she put all her achievements and some personal knick knacks.

She checked at the time on her computer and turned it off. She all the files into her drawer and entered the security codes. She gathered her suit jacket and put the white flash drive in her suit’s inner pocket.

The young lawyer exited her office and locked the door,

“Grace, I have some urgent matters to attend to. Update me if anything came up,” she didn’t wait for the secretary to respond and waved her way through the busy room and called Lauren under her breath,

“Lauren, time to go,” she exited the door, Lauren fell into steps right behind her,

“Go ahead to the loft and tell Luna to call all the Nightbloods ASAP,” Lexa instructed calmly,

“But,” the teenage vampire started to argue and Lexa sighed,

“Lauren, I’ll be fine on my own. Go, now!” she assured and Lauren took off as fast as she could.

Lexa then took out her phone and dialed Octavia’s number, who answered after the third ring,

 _“Hey Lex. You’ve been MIA for a while. Is everything okay?”_ Octavia asked, clearly concerned for her unusual behavior. Even though she was known to skip the gang’s night out because of work, she was never radio silent,

“Hey, O. Tell the others I’m sorry. You know how it is when I’m working on a case,” Lexa said apologetically and she heard Octavia sighed,

 _“Alright, I’ll tell them. But you’re expected tomorrow night, usual place,”_ the younger girl demanded,

“But, O--” she tried but was cut off by Octavia,

_“Nah-ah, I don’t want to hear any excuses. And bring your sister and your girlfriend,”_

Lexa sighed in defeat,

“Okay, we’ll be there,” Lexa smiled when she heard her best friend’s excited squeals,

_“So…? I assume you have another reason to call me? It’s still your working hour, and you never called while working except it’s urgent,”_

“Is Lincoln there with you?” Lexa said, her tone was serious and Octavia caught on her restlessness,

 _“Why? Was he in trouble?”_ the girl asked worriedly,

“No, he wasn’t in any trouble, but I need his help. Is he there or not?” Lexa urged,

_“He was on his way to pick me up— oh, he just arrived, I’ll put you on speaker,”_

She heard a rustling and Lincoln asking who was on the phone, though Lexa knew he heard the conversation before he entered Octavia’s place,

_“Lexa?”_

“I need to talk to you in private,” Lexa said and heard as Lincoln walked away from the clearly confused Octavia,

_“Okay, what is it?”_

“I need you to meet me at the address I sent just now to O’s phone,” she waited as she heard Lincoln checking the message,

“Delete the message after you’ve memorized it, and put my number to your contact list. I’ll explain everything when you’re there,” Lexa instructed and she waited for his confirmation,

 _“Okay, all good. I’ll be on my way,”_ Lincoln said and ended the call.

She looked around the busy street with an uneasy feeling in her gut since she exited her firm, as if someone was watching her every move from afar, and Lexa wasn’t fond of being stalked by stranger. She took a turn towards a quieter area, into a deserted alleyway and jumped onto the rooftop of a building on her left easily. If her stalker was one of Pike’s lackeys, it would be safer to lead them away from the area packed with human.

She leaped swiftly onto the next building, as she took a detour in order not to lead them directly to the loft. She felt their presence from the rooftop on her right. When she stopped on the fifth building, a woman with a black cloak, black skinny jeans, wavy blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin landed with soundlessly in front of her. She looked ancient and powerful. Those brown eyes studied her for a moment before the stranger finally speak,

“I see now why the Elders were restless, your mere presence held power, even for a newborn. Why did you keep a Lesser on your side, _Natblida_? Those creatures shouldn’t be allowed to exist. If left unchecked, they could expose our existence to humans,” the stranger walked closer and Lexa laughed humorlessly,

“And yet the Elders let the incompetent young vampires to turn humans. Or was it because The Lord of Polis blindsided them? As far as I know, all these unfortunate souls were created by Pike’s newborn vampires,” Lexa sneered and noticed the stranger’s face hardened,

“Careful with what you were implicating, _Natblida_ ,” her voice was cold, and Lexa felt the air was suddenly frosty,

“Ah, I see. You must be one of the Elders. I’m flattered to be in your presence,” Lexa said sarcastically. And quirked her eyebrows when the blonde vampire moved and stopped abruptly a few inches away from her,

“You were lucky it was just me, _Natblida_. If it was the other Elders, the ones who were far more ancient than me, you would’ve been dead by now for you insolence,” the vampire said with dangerous calmness, but Lexa wasn’t afraid.

“So? Is the young royal vamps was curious about me? Go on, I don’t have all day,” Lexa said curtly, and almost smirked when the woman’s eyes narrowed slightly at her attitude, but let it go. The royal vampire tilted her head and smirked,

“Elders had noticed that the rest of the Nightbloods gathered in the city,” Lexa stiffened at that,

“I disagreed with their decision to eradicate the entire group of remaining Nightbloods. Your existence was imperative to ensure the stability of the realm, and they forgot about that. Centuries of existence tend to do that to us,” she took a step back and looked like she was mulling over something in her mind, her head jerked to the left, eyebrow pinched together.

Lexa looked around them; her senses picked up something in the distance but couldn’t perceive what it was.

The blonde royalty stepped closer and whispered directly into her ear, “I noticed you’ve tamed the orphaned lesser, a newborn nonetheless. Don’t let your enemy knows your abilities, Lexa Woods, especially the Elders,” she moved back swiftly,

“May we meet again, _Heda_ ,” the stranger gave a curt nod and disappeared into thin air,

“You didn’t even tell me your name! Fucking Elder,” she muttered in annoyance.

The buzzing from her pocket startled the lawyer and she accepted the call,

“ _Where are you? Are you alright?”_ Clarke asked and Lexa resumed her run,

“I’m fine, Clarke. I had to take a detour. I’ll explain when I got there. I’ll hang up, love you,” Lexa didn’t wait for Clarke to react and ended the call. She needed to move faster; the stranger’s warning made her uneasy.

The royal vampire seemed to be unaware about Pike’s schemes, and if the report was true, not only it would be the downfall of all Nightbloods, but the whole realm of supernatural would be in chaos brought by power-hungry mad scientist and a lunatic vampire, not to mention the effect it would have on human race.

But her biggest concern was; what if the Elders approved of this crazy experiment ? According to Luna, they wanted to wipe out any surviving Nightbloods and their entire history, to be the sole ruler of realm. And Lexa couldn’t let it happen.

 

//

 

“What took you so long? Nightbloods were already here,” Raven opened the door when she knocked,

“I’ll explain later,” Lexa said as she walked into the loft,

“Where’s Lauren?” she asked, and the girl appeared in front of her,

“Did someone follow you on the way back?” Lexa asked worriedly

“Yes, two Lessers. I took a small detour and killed them,” Lauren reported proudly

“Good,” Lexa patted her upper arm softly and gave her a small smile, before she walked further into the living room, followed by Raven and Lauren.

Clarke was in front of her suddenly, her mood was sour, Lexa could tell,

“Hey, I’m sorry I ended the call abruptly. We’ll talk later, okay?” she caressed her sire’s cheek affectionately,

Clarke sighed and hugged her tightly,

“I’m just worry about you after Lauren came back bloodied and alone,”

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m fine, I promise,” Lexa pulled back a little and smiled. She gave a small peck on the blonde’s lips,

“Let’s start the meeting right away,” Lexa looked around the room,

* * *

 

“This isn’t going anywhere,” Clarke sat dejectedly as the arguments among the Nightbloods and the others continued. The remaining eleven Nightbloods were out for Pike’s blood and didn’t want to wait longer, while Raven, Clarke, Luna and Lexa wanted to have a solid plan instead of just storming to the mansion and run rampage, killing everyone in their way.

If it was three days ago, Clarke would gladly took their side. But now that she was in control again, Clarke couldn’t let them run straight into their death.

“Artigas, let’s calm down for a second. We’ve never been to his lair; we didn’t know how many Companions he had,” Luna tried to reason calmly, though anyone could see how close she was to punch his face,

“They killed our friends, Luna! And here we were wasting time and hiding while they roam free. And you were telling me to work together with one of their stupid tools? That blonde bitch was there when our friends were led into their traps!” Artigas shouted angrily as he pointed his finger accusingly at Lauren,

“Artigas, Lauren was none of your concern. She was free from her sire the moment she killed him, and she was with us now,” Clarke said calmly, but he sneered at her,

“And why would I trust you, huh? You said Pike was your sire, for all we know you could’ve been his puppet sent to distract us. And what could a newborn _Natblida_ do to help us anyway?” Clarke was livid hearing the insult that came from him,

“You didn’t deserve to know my story, child. I’ve existed longer than you. Do you think I didn’t know that you were turned merely 150 years ago? You stink like newborn, your energy was everywhere. Even my newborn Companion could do better than you. No one insulted my family and walk away unharmed, Artigas. Choose your words wisely from now on,” Clarke’s voice was cold and the air was charged with tension,

“I will show you what happened when you pissed of a Nightblood, blondie,” Artigas lurched forward, ready for a fight and Clarke took her fighting stance, her eyes were red and her fangs elongated.

The man launched his attack first but Clarke blocked it easily, while the rest of them moved away from the fight. The room was thrashed once again and Clarke was beyond pissed off.

“Fight me, bitch!” he taunted and sneered at her, but before she could do anything, Lexa’s voice rang through the room,

“Enough!” Lexa’s voice was firm and Clarke stopped, while Artigas and the rest of the vampires that occupied the room, including Lincoln, Luna and Lauren fell on their knees, eyes widened in shock.

Clarke looked around and met Raven’s eyes who seemed to be affected with Lexa’s command, but somehow wasn’t forced to submit. And Anya just stood and watched her sister proudly from afar, unaffected since she was the only human in the room.

Clarke walked to where Lexa was and noticed her flashing red eyes, the aura surrounding her was the most powerful Clarke ever felt in her entire existence,

“Lex, please stop. You were forcing your will on them,” Clarke touched Lexa’s tensed shoulder and felt her relaxed slightly. Lexa took a deep breath and Clarke watched in disbelief as one by they stood shakily on their legs, started from Lauren, then Lincoln and Luna. The rest of Nightbloods followed, except for Artigas, who was still on his knees, and Clarke had to hold a smirk when she realized that Lexa still had her will forced on him.

“If you want to attack them blindly then be my guest. I guess you didn’t even realize that your hiding place in the middle of the town was compromised. Well, I might be wrong, since I’m just a newborn,” Lexa walked closer to him,

“Apologize to Clarke, now,” Lexa commanded him, and Clarke could tell that the man struggled to fight her compulsion,

“Fuck you!” he sneered and Lexa’s eyes hardened. After two seconds, Artigas screamed in agony as he held his head,

“Fuck! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please, stop,” he begged but Lexa didn’t budge,

“Lexa, my love. Let him go, please. He didn’t hurt me,” Clarke tried but her mate’s eyes were now metallic red and Clarke felt chills run down her spine.

Lexa took a step back and released Artigas from her command, her eyes were still flashing metallic red,

“No one disrespect anyone in this room. As for Lauren, she was under my protection and Clarke’s. Attack her, and you attack me. I don’t give a fuck if you’re the famous endangered Nightbloods or Elders; hurt my family, and I’ll hunt you down,” Lexa growled and everyone flinched.

The brunette turned around and went to the kitchen with Raven right behind her.

“Shall we resume the meeting, or do you need more time to recover?” Clarke asked and sighed in relief when every vampires sat on the floor in circle, since the room was thrashed and nothing survived the fight. The sofa was shredded and the chairs were broken to pieces,

“Shit. Remind me not to make my baby sister angry,” Anya whispered to her and Clarke chuckled,

“But it was kind of sexy,” Clarke purred and the look on Anya’s face was priceless,

“Oh my god! I don’t need to know what you think of my sister. I’ve heard enough in these past days,” Anya groaned and left the living room and went to the kitchen to join Raven and Lexa.

After ten minutes of tense silence, Lexa, Raven, and Anya were back in the living room.

“Let’s start over. We need to send a scout to gather information about Pike’s guards, find safe route to infiltrate the mansion. Lexa and I would locate Pike and confront him while Nightbloods take out his guards and cleared our way out,” Clarke started,

“Luna and I will scout the area for two days starting tomorrow at dawn,” Raven offered and Luna agreed with her,

 

//

 

The meeting went rather smoothly with only minor disturbance and the Nightbloods left the loft except Luna.

Lexa talked about her encounter with one of the Elders and Luna interrupted her,

“Was she blonde with brown eyes?” Luna asked and Lexa nodded,

“Her aura was… frosty,” Lexa added and Luna sighed,

“You’ve met Josephine Lightbourne, the youngest Elders and she was indeed from royal blood before she was turned. She became one of them after Marcus Kane left his position five centuries ago,” Luna said, and the room fell into silence,

“Do you think we could trust her? I mean, she was one of them after all,” Raven asked as she wrapped her arms around Anya, who rolled her eyes and slapped her head,

“What did I said about PDA?” Anya scolded her and Clarke shook her head,

“Oh come on, babe. I just want to cuddle,” Raven pouted,

“Ugh fine! Go on, Lex. I could see you had something else to tell us,” Anya said and Lexa nodded, Clarke watched as she went to their bedroom and was back with her laptop.

The brunette set up the device and plugged in a flash drive,

“My investigator found this in Mount Weather’s lab. There were videos; experiments footage, CCTV, some pictures. Their board member, Cage Wallace, was reported missing, but we found out he logged in to the lab before he disappeared. Read the written report and tell me what you guys think,” Lexa opened a folder and let them looked at everything,

Thirty minutes later, they were all left speechless,

“What the fuck? This man was crazy,” Raven was the first to react,

“So, he experimented with Nightbloods which Pike provided by hunting us down and gave the blood sample to Cage. If my deduction was right, reapers could be mean the failed experiments and Cage gave them to Pike as his guard dogs,” Luna said with anger and disgust,

“I think I might be one of those reapers,” Lauren said suddenly, earning questioning looks from everyone,

“The red, my sire told me to drink that after he turned me. He said it was to make me less crazy during the day,” she explained,

“One of my friends was too greedy, thinking he would be stronger if he doubled the dosage. He did turn out stronger, but he lost his mind, more like a rabid animal always seek for blood. Pike was somehow able to control him, but he needed to inject the serum regularly, like drugs and he would die without it,” she finished and Raven hummed,

“So, it worked as a doping. I think Cage and Pike wanted to find a way to have Nightblood’s special traits without risking dying in the process. Or maybe they wanted the power to defeat the Elders. Based on this report, they needed the blood of… _Heda?_ ” Raven re-read the report and Clarke felt Lexa’s body tensed,

“What is it, love?” the blonde asked in concern,

“Josephine called me _Heda,”_ Lexa took the laptop that was on Raven’s lap and read it again. She must’ve skipped this part before when she read it in her office,

“What does it mean, Luna?” Clarke asked and Luna swallowed nervously,

“ _Heda_ was the highest and strongest being in the vampire hierarchy, the true ruler of the realm. They were created by the original vampires from their raw power. The Elders had nothing on them. And _Heda_ meant Commander,” Luna finished and Clarke didn’t know what to say,

“Commander? Hell, it was Lexa’s nickname since she started her own law firm,” Anya said and Raven laughed,

“Seriously, I was beginning to think it was no coincidence that we met Lexa that night and Clarke turned her into Nightblood,”

“This only meant one thing; my baby sister was in a grave danger. You couldn’t go and confront Pike in his mansion, Lex,” Anya warned her, and Clarke agreed,

“Luna, please tell the rest of Nightbloods that there would be change of plan,” Clarke stated firmly, but Lexa didn’t agree with her,

“No, we stick to the original plan,” Lexa said stubbornly,

“No. I wouldn’t let you get into his trap, Lexa! Stop being stubborn and listen to me,” Clarke demanded, but Lexa stood her ground,

“Lexa, my love. I don’t want to lose you, I can’t. I need you by my side, please. I’d rather vanished than roaming this world in eternity without you,” her voice cracked and Lexa’s eyes softened,

“I’m sorry,” she hugged Clarke tightly,

“Promise me you wouldn’t go after him alone,” Clarke said and Lexa nodded,

“I promise,”

* * *

 

When the night came, Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Anya, Lincoln, Luna and Lauren went to the bar where Octavia and the rest of the gang were waiting.

“Did they know about you?” Luna asked as they walked through the unusually empty street. Lexa shook her head,

“No, they didn’t. I had to lie to them for their safety and it sucks,” Lexa hated lying to her friends, but it was necessary.

When they arrived in front of the bar entrance, it was eerily quiet and there were no waiting line.

“Something wasn’t right, I’ll go to see what’s going on,” Lexa walked to the bar, and as soon as she opened the door, the smell of death overwhelmed her sense and she tensed. It was a bloodbath inside of the room; all the occupants were dead, and Lexa walked further, searching for Octavia and the gang, but no one that she recognized among them.

_“Octavia!”_

She heard Lincoln’s voice and was outside in a split second. What she saw out there made her lost her temper; a Lesser was holding the bleeding Octavia, two others were guarding Bellamy, Jasper, and Echo.

“How dare you!” Lexa roared and the three Lessers were on their knees in a matter of second.

Lincoln ran to Octavia and carried her to their side, as well as Luna, Raven, and Lauren, who pried Bellamy, Jasper, and Echo from beneath the struggling Lessers.

“I know you’re there, Pike! Stop hiding!” she challenged him

“What are you talking about, Lex? Pike wasn’t -” Clarke said but didn’t finish her sentence, as Pike walked out from the shadow, laughing like a maniac, his eyes glinted dangerously,

“I was right about you, Lexa Woods. The Elders wouldn’t know what hit them,” Pike laughed again, made Lexa’s skin crawl with disgust,

“You’ll pay for this, Pike. You exposed our kind to human and massacred innocent people. The Elders wouldn’t be too pleased with you,” Luna said, barely containing her anger,

“You think I cared about their lousy royal ass? They were just a bunch of cowards who hid behind shadows and myths,” Pike took three steps forward,

“And I will crush their hierarchy once I got your power, _Heda_ ,” he said the tittle in distaste,

“You were giving away our agenda, Pike. Careful,” a man landed on Pike’s side, and Lexa felt the darkness surrounding him. He felt like death,

“You’re the one who killed all those people in the bar,” Lexa stated, and the man laughed. He stepped to the light, and Lexa’s eyes widened,

“Cage Wallace,” she growls, her nails and fangs sharpened, eyes flashing metallic red.

Lexa looked at Clarke,

“Don’t do it, Lex. You promised,” Clarke said and Lexa closed her eyes,

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, and she ran directly to where Cage was, but Pike blocked her attack, her claws dug into his chest and he grunted.

“Not bad for a newborn,” he said, his voice was strained with pain,

Lexa moved swiftly, attacking him in rapid succession. She was blinded by hatred and anger. She could feel Clarke’s pain and anger towards him, and she roared in agony when flashed of memories resurfaced, both hers and Clarkes.

Pike kicked her chest and sent her flying to the ground. Lexa lied there as she felt the excruciating pain of losing _her_ once again, of Clarke’s broken heart when she killed her first love.

Pike kicked her face, then her chest, over and over again,

“Weak and pathetic, you weren’t worthy of _Heda_ ’s power,” Pike spat and Lexa had had enough of all the pain and she got up and her fist connected with his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. She slashed blindly at his chest, and then his stomach, each attack was deep and she tore the flesh with her razor-sharp nails,

“You bitch!” he roared and Lexa wasn’t fast enough to evade his fist and Pike grinned wickedly; his fist was buried in her stomach, just below her right ribcage. She screamed as he retracted his hand, tearing her flesh, black blood flowed from the wound,

“Now you die, _Heda_. All I need was your blood anyway,” Pike smiled wickedly as he wrapped his other hand around her neck, his bloodied hand hovered over her heart.

Lexa resigned to her fate,

_I’m sorry, Clarke. I wasn’t strong enough,_

She closed her eyes, waiting for her impending death, but all she heard was a gurgling noise and she fell to the ground,

“Lexa!”

She heard Clarke screaming her name, and noises she couldn’t understand. She opened her eyes and saw blue eyes she loved so much. She smiled despite the pain and the ringing in her head,

“Clarke…” her voice were muffled by the blood in her mouth,

“I’m… so…. Sorry,” she said weakly.

 

_I’m sorry he killed your parents._

 

_I’m sorry he turned you and made you kill the man you loved._

 

_I’m sorry that you feel the pain for so long,_

 

_I’m sorry for not being strong enough,_

 

There was too much she wanted to say, but her strength was waning and she felt so cold. She was pulled into the dark void she was too familiar with,

 

_Why is it always you? What do you want from me?_

 

She wanted to laugh, whoever in their right mind talking to the death itself?

Then she let go, bringing the pain of knowing that she hurt her soulmate and breaking their promise,

* * *

“Lexa, please wake up. Please baby, don’t do this to me, I can’t lose you,” Clarke cradled her soulmate’s head and bit down on her wrist then brought it to Lexa’s lips. Tears ran down her face,

Luna and Lincoln had been fighting the two Lessers while Lauren kept Octavia and the others safe, who were unconscious from minor blood loss. Raven kept Anya behind her as she fought a Lesser who tried to attack her soulmate. They realized that these wasn’t the usual Lesser they’d seen,

“Reapers,” Lauren hissed in disgust and warned Luna, Raven and Lincoln.

Clarke looked up and noticed the figure that tore Pike’s heart out and ripped his head from his body; a blond vampire with brown eyes alight with fury, her black cloak fluttered from her graceful movements. Clarke felt the air was frosty, and just in the blink of eye, all the three Reapers were ripped apart, their hearts were on the ground, and she realized that she was the same vampire that Lexa talked about,

“This treachery ends tonight! Any one attacking these people will answer to me!” she announced loud and clear,

Clarke noticed some other figures on the rooftop around them; one by one retreated into the night,

“Josephine Lightbourne, I’m honored to be in your presence,” Cage clapped his hands and bowed his head, a smirked on his face. He looked at Pike’s remains and sneered in disgust,

“Poor Charles, guess his luck with Elders has ran out,” he chuckled darkly,

“You were unworthy of my time, Cage Wallace. You’re a disgrace to human kind, an abomination that tainted the realm,” she said in disgust and Clarke felt the air was even frostier than before.

The woman in cloak, Josephine, glanced at her direction and Clarke was frozen on her place as soon as their eyes met; her brown eyes were shining with anger when she saw the condition Lexa was in,

“I’m sorry, Clarke. But she will be okay as long as you kept feeding her,” she said in a gentle voice,

She disappeared and Clarke saw Cage was on the ground holding his chest, blood ran down his chin from his mouth.

“Fucking Elders! Was that all you’ve got, huh?” Cage taunted her and she was about to rip his throat when Clarke noticed his hand went to his pocket and it was too late when Josephine realized what he was up to. Cage shot the small gun at the royal vampire, and she jumped backward to where Clarke was.

Cage was back on his feet quickly, and Josephine was about to move but her knees buckled and she fell. Two vampires appeared and knelt near her,

“Your command, my lady,” they said in unison,

“Don’t let him escape,” she commanded as soon as Cage ran away and those two moved so fast Clarke couldn’t see where they went,

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked but didn’t move, afraid to leave Lexa’s side. She kept her wrist on Lexa’s opened mouth,

“I don’t know, but that monster was dangerous. I couldn’t feel anything because of that bullet,” Josephine said weakly, Clarke noticed she was bleeding from her stomach.

“You weren’t healing,” Clarke was afraid what it meant. Getting involved with Elders was not part of her plan. She despised them and didn’t trust any of them, but-

“Clarke,” her head whipped down and she cried in relief as she saw Lexa opened her eyes,

“I thought I lost you,” Clarke chocked a sob. Lexa reached up to her and Clarke held her hand,

“I’m sorry,” Lexa whispered weakly,

“It’s not your fault, baby. Everything’s going to be alright,” Clarke kissed her forehead and relished in the presence of her soulmate,

“Clarke, what do we do?” Raven was on her knees, followed by Luna and Lauren,

“Bring her to our loft, we need to safe her,” Clarke looked at Josephine who was now unconscious,

“She needs Lexa’s blood; I sensed something dark in her. She won’t survive the night without _Heda’_ s blood,” Luna said as she picked the now unconscious Elder in her arms.

Raven went to help her and Lexa, but Clarke shook her head,

“We’re good, please help the others,” Clarke tipped her head at Octavia and the rest of her friends. Raven nodded and pulled the hesitating Lauren with her,

“I’ll be fine Lauren, please go help Raven and Lincoln,” Lexa managed to say firmly and Lauren did as she was told.

Clarke scooped Lexa up in her arms delicately, and walked to where her friends were. Lincoln carried Jasper and Bellamy on his shoulders, while Raven had Octavia, and Lauren carried Echo. Anya stood near her and Clarke could see the fear and guilt in her eyes. Raven stayed on her side, protecting her from their enemies and couldn’t move to help Clarke and Lexa when they needed it.

“Everything is going to be okay, Anya,” Clarke assured and she nodded, still, Clarke could see the guilt was eating at her,

“Let’s go back, we have Elder to safe. We’re screwed if she died,” Clarke commanded and they moved swiftly, disappeared into the night.

 _Meanwhile_ ,

In the corner of an alley, a figure hid in the shadow and he felt shiver ran through his spine when Lexa’s eyes found his before they took off,

“Shit,” he cursed and fled into the night toward the different direction. His Sire was dead, and he was finally free, but on the other hand, his plan was screwed and soon they would discover what he did.

He took out a phone from his back pocket and put it to his ear,

“Pike is dead, change of plan, meet me at the mansion,” he said to the phone and then ended the call and jumped onto a building and disappeared.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story, i know i didn't update as regularly as i want to, so, thank you for all your awesome supports.  
> (Idk why i was rambling, but feel free to ramble in the comment, i loved reading all of your comments)
> 
> as always, Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
